


Mythical Encouters: Vampire (BTS x Reader)

by TheGreatFireGirl



Series: Mythical Encounters [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFireGirl/pseuds/TheGreatFireGirl
Summary: "Isn't this old mansion abandoned?"He chuckles, looking at me."Why do you think we are going to see if it isn't?"I have a bad feeling... A very Bad feeling... I don't want to go there...





	1. A very special evening and place

Your Point of View

I have a bad feeling… A very bad feeling… I don’t want to go there…

“Come on, you’re too slow!”

I whine a bit as Jongdae walks past me, soon joined by Baekhyun.

“You’re such a coward (Y/n), come on!”

I frown at Baekhyun, not liking how he talks to me. I sigh as he walks at the front, along with Jongdae.

“It’s alright (Y/n). Don’t pay attention to what he says.”

I turn to Chanyeol, pouting a bit.

“Why are we here again? There’s no reason to be there.”

“We’re here because Jongdae and Baekhyun are curious.”

“Yeah, but the both of us, why are we here?”

“I’m here to keep an eye on Baekhyun. And I believe you were here to spend time with Jongdae.”

“Yeah, but… Not like that. I wanted to spend an evening nice and calm with him...”

I pout and lower my head, making him chuckle. He puts his hand on my shoulders.

“Don’t worry, tell yourself that I’m here and that you won’t be left alone.”

I smile at him thankfully before we hear a voice.

“Yah! Chanyeol, keep your hands-off (Y/n)!”

Chanyeol laughs before answering.

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to be there with her, if you weren’t leaving your girlfriend behind as she isn’t feeling well.”

Jongdae immediately stops at that and smiles sheepishly. He comes to us, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry jagi… I didn’t mean to.”

I pout at him and sigh.

“Why did you bring me here Jongdae?”

“I brought you here because you said you wanted to spend time with me.”

He smiles brightly as I sigh again.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to spend time with you that way. I wanted a nice and calm evening with you.”

“Aw… come on. You’ll see you have fun.”

“There’s no way I will find it fun.”

I sigh, smiling a bit.

“Pretty please? For me?”

He knows that him pouting is my weakness… Go burn in hell Kim Jongdae.

“I hate you Jongdae.”

He laughs and starts walking again.

“Then I get the right to cling onto Chanyeol for support.”

Jongdae stops immediately and starts whining.

“Wae? Why Chanyeol?”

“Because he is the only one that seems to be supporting me.”

Chanyeol chuckles a bit, tensing up when I grab his arm. Jongdae starts pouting.

“Why don’t you hold onto me?”

“You will start running after two minutes and I will still be left alone.”

“But… You know it’s not true.”

“Of course, I know it’s true. You do it every time. Every time something interests you, you end up running away, leaving me behind.”

He starts pouting and lowers his head.

“I don’t do it on purpose...”

“I know. And I’m not mad at you. But this time I want to be sure that I have someone next to me. Otherwise I won’t come out alive.”

He starts sulking and walking ahead with Baekhyun, maybe just a bit less jumpy. I smile and go to him, rolling my eyes.

“If you promise that you aren’t going to leave me behind, then I come with you.”

He smiles brightly, nodding as I slip my arms around his, matching his pace. We soon arrive to the door and I feel chills going up my spine.  
There is no light, which is logic since the place is normally abandoned since the two last centuries. There are wild plants everywhere and the windows are as black as coal. This place is so creepy…  
I just want to crawl back home and watch a good movie with Jongdae. I turn to look at him, almost with a pleading look.

“Do we have to go there?”

“Aw, you’ll be okay, you’ll see. You’re with me so there’s nothing to fear.”

He pecks my forehead, making me smile as I still cling onto him. Baekhyun is the first one to go to the door.

“What the hell? Is this door weighting a hundred pounds?”

I chuckle as Chanyeol arrives behind him, pulling the door.

“It’s not heavy Baekhyun, it’s just locked. It means we won’t be able to enter by the front door.”

“Then out to the window!” The smaller one exclaims, moving to go the window.

But when he arrives in front of it, he sees that he is way too small to reach it.

“Channie? Can you reach it?”

Chanyeol smiles and hold his hand out, near the window but he isn’t tall enough.

“Nope, it’s too high for me.”

Baekhyun starts pouting before looking at Jongdae and me.

“We can push (Y/n) up there and she opens the window!”

“Wha- Why me?”

“Because you’re the lightest of all of us here.”

I pout, turning to the guys.

“But… I don’t want to go in there alone...”

“It’s okay, you just have to slip inside, go to the main hall and open the door. It won’t even be five minutes alone.”

I’m still really worried about that place. I don’t like it, and just the idea of being alone inside gives me chills.

“Please (Y/n)? I swear it’ll be really fast.”

I look at them and sigh, knowing that they won’t leave me alone until I do what they ask.

“A-Alright… I’ll go.”

They smile and Chanyeol comes closer to me.

“Alright missy. Here you go.”

He helps me up, lifting me off the ground and I grab the border of the window, climbing on it. They smile at me, making thumbs up. I sigh and quickly unlock the window. I slip inside and jump when I hear the wind making the window rattle behind me.

Jesus Christ… I don’t like it… I don’t like it all.

I close the window to prevent it from scaring me again. I turn around and I can’t hide my surprise when I see the inside of the place. Everything is in the dark but it seems really clean, really well taken care of. All the furniture looks like it comes from the last century and looks very expensive.  
I get closer to the small table in the middle of the room and my hand reaches out to touch a vase, laying on it. The flowers inside look like they have been watered the exact morning or not so long ago.

Why does everything look like someone lives here? Everyone says the mansion is abandoned since at least the last century…  
I jump again when I hear loud thumping on the door. I put a hand against my racing heart as I got scared. I quickly head out of the room and go to the main hall.

“(Y/n)! Are you okay in here?”

I go to the main door and start looking at the locks, undoing it.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… spaced out...”

I finally manage to open the door, making the guys smile. Jongdae immediately takes me in a bear hug.

“God… I was scared something actually happened to you...”

I chuckle, moving my hand in his back.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. I was just surprised that everything seems to be so clean and well taken care of.”

“What?”

Baekhyun starts laughing and points at his surroundings. I look up and see that everything is covered in dust, spider net and some things are even falling apart.

“But… I could’ve sworn...”

I pull away from Jongdae, going to the room I was before. Everything is in the same state as the main hall. There’s dust everywhere and the sofa that seemed in perfect state are now ripped out. I get closer to the table, seeing the now dead flower.

“I swear it was not like that when I entered...”

“Maybe the dark is playing tricks on your mind (Y/n).”

I pout at Jongdae, turning to Chanyeol.

“You believe me, do you?”

“Well… It’s hard to believe that everything could have changed so fast.”

“But… I swear...”

“You’re stressed and scared (Y/n). And your mind is playing tricks on you. There’s nothing to worry about (Y/n).”

I look down, sighing.  
I am sure of what I saw. And my mind is in a perfect state.  
But I shrug, confirming what the boys said.

“Yeah… Maybe...”

“Come on. Let’s see the rest of it.”

Jongdae grabs my hand, pulling me with him, along with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They first want to look in the kitchen to see how it is now.  
As we enter it, just like in the other room, there is no light. The guys take their flash-lights out to be able to see and walk through the mansion without doing anything wrong. The kitchen is completely messed up and they look around. I don’t let go of Jongdae’s hand. I get closer to the sink and notice that here again, it seems completely clean. I get curious and gently tap Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Jongdae, look here.”

“Oh, do you think the water is still running?”

“Hum… I don’t know...”

“Let’s try!”

Before I can prevent him from doing so, he lifts the tap but there is no water coming out.

“Well… I thought there would still be- Ah!”

He pulls his hand away as water starts flowing out of the tap.

“Fuck! That burns!”

I quickly see steam filling the sink and close the water. I go to Jongdae and see him shaking his hand.

“It was so fucking hot...”

I sigh, taking his hand, gently. He, indeed has a bright red mark made by the water. I blow on it lightly and he sighs.

“God dammit...”

“It’s okay, we’ll apply something as soon as we get home.”

He smiles thankfully, nodding as we keep going forward in the mansion. At a moment, I see Baekhyun holding onto Chanyeol’s arm.

“Baekhyun? Is everything alright?”

“I have a bad feeling Channie… I feel like there’s someone watching us...”

“It must be your imagination Baekhyun. No one lives here since 1912...”

“But… I really feel observed… I don’t want to stay here any more… I wanna go out...”

“There are only the bedrooms and the music room to check. Then we can go. It will be done quickly okay?”

Baekhyun seems a bit hesitant first but end up nodding, holding onto Chanyeol’s arm.  
We keep on walking, heading upstairs. The sound of the stairs creaking under our feet doesn’t help me staying calm. I believe I jumped out of my skin when I heard something crack behind me and Baekhyun shrieking.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Just one of the step that cracked when I walked on it.”

Chanyeol immediately reassures us or at least try to. We end up upstairs, separating to look into the rooms. Well, the guys separated and I was first staying with Jongdae. But as he entered a room, the door of the one next to it caught my attention. I slowly let go of his hand and went there. I opened the door quietly and saw that this room was all clean and neatly arranged. I see the soft bed and quickly swipe my hand on it.

“The blanket is so fluffy. I wish mine was that soft.”

I let out a giggle and sit down on it. I close my eyes, slowly leaning onto it, laying down.

**_You like it? I hope so because it will be yours._ **

I sit up straight really fast and jump at the voice.

“What the-”

I look around but see no one which makes me freak out. Is my mind really playing tricks on me? I could have sworn that the voice was right next to me. I don’t like that house! I want to get out of here!

I stand up and head towards Jongdae. I cling onto his arm, making him jump slightly.

“Jongdae, I want to get out of here… please...”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Because this place feels so wrong… I don’t like it and I want to get out.”

“It’s… It’s almost done (Y/n), there’s only one more room to go, okay?”

“But… Jongdae...”

I start to whine, not liking this place one bit. Baekhyun comes holding onto Chanyeol and not wanting to let go.

“Channie, I’m scared! Please let’s get out of here!”

“We’ll get going, okay? Just, just calm down Baekhyun...”

As Chanyeol finishes his sentence, there is no more sound, but something catches our attention at the end of the hallway.  
It’s a melody. A soft melody, probably played on a piano by the sound of it. We all freeze and this time Jongdae looks at everyone.

“Did someone else come inside while we were in?”

“I-I don’t think so. Or, if there is, I didn’t see that person...”

I start to shake as Chanyeol starts heading towards the room.

“Channie! Let’s go!”

“But wait, I wanna check. If there is indeed someone in the house, I want to see who it is. We can’t let someone else completely alone here.”

We follow him slowly as I stay in Jongdae’s arms. Chanyeol puts his hand on the doorknob and slowly open the door. The soft melody is still playing and he pushes the door wide open. As he does it, the melody stops abruptly and the lid of the piano falls, closing itself with an astounding sound. I jump, holding onto Jongdae. Baekhyun is still holding tightly onto Chanyeol as the taller one takes a slow step inside the room. He barely has the time to walk a bit that the door slams shut, pushing him back.

“Wah!!”

Baekhyun screams at the top of his lungs walking back.

“What the hell is going on?” Jongdae asks.

We lightly walk backwards going away from the room. As we slowly get close to the staircase Chanyeol talks again.

“Okay, let’s think correctly. This mansion is abandoned… There is no one in here so it must have been the wind.”

“Yeah, the wind in a closed space, are you stupid Chanyeol?!”

Baekhyun starts to get angry as the fear visibly strikes him. Before we even have the time to react all the doors to the bedrooms that where open slam shut making us jump out of our skin.

“Okay, I’m done! I’m not staying here any longer!”

Baekhyun runs down the stairs and to the exit.

“Baekhyun, slow down!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae immediately go after him, getting outside quickly as I try to follow them by running.  
But I forgot about the hole there was in the stairs because of earlier. I trip on it and fall down the stairs, landing on my back, letting out a groan of pain. My vision becomes blurry as I just see a blurred face and a voice before everything becomes black.

**_Aw… Too bad, they left without you… Don’t worry sweetie,_ **   
**_we’ll take good care of you._ **

Jongdae’s Point of View

We quickly get outside and once again the door slams shut, making us jump. Jeez… I never thought I would be scared by a stupid abandoned mansion.

“Baek? You alright?”

I see Chanyeol going to Baekhyun and sigh when I see him still in panic. I straighten up and smile.

“Well now, at least we’re out of here. See I told you (Y/n).”

There’s only the silence which answers me and I start looking around.

“(Y/n)?”

I don’t see her and start panicking.

“(Y/n)? Come on, now is not the time to play hide and seek.”

Although I still have not answer.

“Weren’t you the one at the back with her in the mansion?”

I look at Chanyeol and realise that indeed, she was with me at the back until I started to run to catch Baekhyun. I turn around towards the mansion.

“No, no, no, no...”

I immediately go to the door and try to open it, only to find it locked again. I pull on it and try to force it open, but it does nothing.

“No! (Y/n)! Are you in there?! (Y/n)!”

I get no answer as I still try to open it.

“Guys, we have to go through the window again!”

“There’s no way I’m getting back there!”

“Please Baekhyun! (Y/n) is stuck in here!”

“I don’t care! I don’t want to put a foot in here any more!”

“Chanyeol? You’re coming, right?”

“Sorry Jongdae, I really like (Y/n) but there’s some weird things happening in there… It really is a bad idea.”

“But… But… (Y/n)… She… She’s stuck in there...”

“I know. You know what, we’ll come back tomorrow with the others so we can search for her.”

“But… No! I want to go fetch her now! Who knows what might happen to her?”

“Nothing can happen to her in an abandoned mansion Jongdae.”

“But we have seen that this mansion isn’t normal!”

“Listen hyung, we will go there tomorrow, I promise you. But for now, we have to get back. There’s nothing we can do if Baekhyun and I don’t feel ready to enter the mansion again.”

I sigh and look down, understanding what he means. But he’s right… If Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t go inside, it might be a problem…  
They end up puling me by my arms as I still look at the mansion.

I’ll try to come get you back (Y/n).


	2. Welcome to your new home

> Your Point of View

I open my eyes lightly, groaning as my head hurts. My hand automatically goes to my forehead. I slowly blink as my eyes start to get used to the light. I start to sit up, looking around me. The first thing I feel is the soft cloth sliding under my hands. I immediately look down, to see what it is. I might still a bit in the fog, but I recognise that I’m sitting on a bed. I look around me, trying to recognise the place I am in. The room is quite bright, light coming from the covered window. Slowly, I slide towards the edge of the bed, sitting there as my feet glide on the floor. I shiver when I feel the coldness of what seems to be parquet. I look down and see that I’m bare footed. I look down at the rest of my body. I notice that I’m wearing a long white nightgown.

What the hell? Did someone change me?

At this thought I bring both of my arms around me, hugging myself. I hear some birds chirping and almost as a reflex, I turn to the window. I try to stand on my feet, losing my balance for a second or two which almost makes me fall back on the bed. I sigh, and start walking towards the window. I pull the curtain to uncover the window. I immediately cover my eyes as the sun hits them.

“Huh...”

I have some trouble getting used to the outside light but after a few moments, I finally manage to look out the window. I see a garden. But a very spacious and large garden. There are flowers everywhere, surrounded by green edges. In the middle of the garden lays a fountain and I squint my eyes.

Is that… a person sitting near the fountain?

My hand is on the curtain as I pull them completely open but I’m startled when I hear a sound behind me.

“Ah! I see you are awake.”

I turn around and freeze when I see a black-haired man. He has a very pale skin, small eyes and plump lips. His eyes are almost as dark as his hair but a gentle smile stretches his lips as he looks at me.  
He starts moving again, heading towards the bed and I see him put a tray with food on it.

“It’s a good thing you are awake now. You’ve been out of it for a few days. We were a bit worried.”

I’m still frozen, looking at him while trying to process what’s happening. He’s so pretty for a guy…  
He realises that I’m not moving so he comes to me, still with a gentle smile. When he is in front of me, he looks at me from top to toe.

“I see that the gown fits you. You’re beautiful wearing it.”

I blush a bit at his comment and his hands grab mine before sliding up to my arms.

“Yeah, it’s lose and pretty thin. I hope you aren’t cold with only that, are you?”

I slowly shake my head and raise my head to look up at him.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, of course. I forgot to present myself.”

He grabs one of my hand and leans down, pressing his lips to my knuckles. I blush a bit more at his gesture.

“My name is Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Or you can call me Jin.”

I nod, quickly retreating my hand once he releases it. He smiles, putting his hand in my back and making me walk towards the bed.

“Come on, you must be hungry right now. Let’s get you something nice to eat.”

“Wait...”

He stops before turning to me.

“Yes darling?”

I cringe a bit at the name before looking around me.

“Where am I?”

“You are in our mansion. We found you lying unconscious on the ground and so we decided to take care of you.”

“Wait… your mansion? You found me...”

Then a picture of Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun popped in my head.

“Where are my friends? Are they gone?”

“What friends are you talking about darling?”

“If we’re really in the same mansion then, they are the ones that entered it with me.”

“Oh, are you talking about these boys that left without you?”

“What? They would never do that...”

“But they did. When you fell, none of them noticed and they kept running to the exit.”

“No, Jongdae must have realised I was behind him. I’m sure he knew I was there.”

“If you are talking about the one that stayed close to you for a moment then I’m sorry, but he really did leave without looking behind him.”

I fall on bed in a sitting position.

No… No, Jongdae isn’t that kind of guy… I’m sure he came back because he saw me…

“Come on, I know you must still be tired but you need to eat and then I’ll show you around the mansion.”

“But… I want to go home after...”

He chuckles a bit, patting the top of my head.

“Oh, but darling, you are home.”

“No. I want to go back with my family. And my friends. I don’t know this place, this isn’t my home.”

“I’m sorry but you can’t be leaving the house.”

“But! Why?!”

I start to panic, wondering into what kind of trap I fell into.

“You will understand when you meet the others when we go see around the house. Okay?”

“But...”

I sigh, seeing that he obviously won’t leave me the choice and nod making his smile widen.

“Okay, then I’ll let you eat, get dressed and I’ll wait for you behind the door. I prepared you a dress near the mirror.”

He points at the mirror on the wall and I look at myself in the mirror.

“Wait, did you change me from my other clothes into this?”

I point at the gown and he nods a bit shyly, blushing slightly.

“But don’t worry, I’m not this type of man.”

I nod, a bit thankful that the man who changed me isn’t a perverted one. He smiles and waves at me before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. I sigh, looking a last time at the room. It looks like the one I went in when Jongdae and the others were with me. My attention sets on the trail on my bed. My stomach growls at the thought of food. I quietly sit on the bed and start eating before looking at the dress that guy prepared me.

It’s a burgundy dress and I look at it a bit more precisely. It looks really nice but I’m usually not the type to wear dresses. I’m soon finished with the food and stand up, going to the mirror. I take the dress in my hand, cringing a bit when I see it’s a lacy dress. I look down to see a pair of ballerina that I have to wear with.

I sigh but quickly put the dress on, not wanting to make the guy outside wait. What’s his name again? Jin? I believe it’s that. Once I have the dress on, I take a quick look at myself and let out a small smile, seeing that the dress doesn’t look as bad as I thought on me. I then take a deep breath before heading to the door.

I knock as I don’t know if the guy is leaning against it. The door quickly opens as Jin comes into my sight. He smiles when he sees me with the dress on.

“I knew you would be beautiful with that dress.”

“Isn’t that what you said about the other one too?”

“Yes… But I am sure that you’re beautiful in everything.”

I chuckle a bit nervously, remembering that until now, Jongdae was the only one complimenting me like that. He reaches out to take my hand and I shake my head a bit, not really knowing him, and not used to him.

He smiles and nods, visibly understanding why I refused. He puts his hand on my back, making me walk forward.

“Where do you want to go first?”

I look around me and notice that indeed the walls looks like the ones of the mansion we went in, but the mood is completely different and everything seems new instead of the old looking corridor from before.

“Hum… I don’t know… Maybe… the living room or the kitchen?”

“Let’s get to the kitchen then.”

He makes me a sign to follow him which I do. I walk in the corridor, not hearing anything at all. We arrive to the staircase and I carefully walk down the steps. I notice that there is no more hole in it and Jin seems to notice it.

“Oh, yes. We had to repair that hole, we couldn’t let anyone trip on it, right?”

I nod slightly, wondering how everything could have changed in such a short time… Like, it’s not like I was out of it for a week…

We soon arrive in the main hall and I notice that the door is right here, slightly opened. I stop, wondering if they will let me get out of the house and this catches Jin’s attention.

“Come here darling, the kitchen is this way.”

I briefly turn to him, and although he has a smile on his face, something in his eyes, tells me that it’s not a good idea to try and escape. It’s like his eyes send me a threat on their own. I lower my head, coming towards him, slowly.

“I’m coming.”

His eyes warm up again as I walk to him. This time he doesn’t ask me and take my hand in his. His grip is gentle and firm at the same time. He makes me walk forward and he soon opens the door leading to the kitchen. He immediately stops before screaming at someone.

“Yah! What are the two of you doing in my kitchen?”

I look on his side to see who is scolding and I see a light brown-haired guy along with a blond guy.

The brown-haired guy is taller than the other one with slightly big eyes. As he smiles, being caught red handed by Jin, I can see he has bunny teeth which makes his smile even cuter.

The blond haired one, is a bit smaller but probably still taller than me. His hand goes in his hair as he scratches his head, a small smile on his lips.

“Sorry Jin-hyung but… we were hungry...”

“Yah! Get out of my kitchen you thieve!”

They scurry away, giggling and don’t notice me as they get out of the kitchen. Jin sighs before turning back to me.

“I’m sorry… The younger ones here can be… quite handful at times.”

“It’s… It’s okay.”

I wanted to add, that I won’t stay here anyway but decided to keep it to myself.

“Anyway, so here is the kitchen. Most of the time I am the one cooking but you will see that I am never against some help. As long as it’s not the three maknaes, a clumsy one or someone that doesn’t listen to me.”

I chuckle a bit, seeing that he seems quite selective in his way of thinking.

“But you don’t seem like any of these types of person so I think I won’t have a problem with you being in here.”

I nod thankful and he walks backwards, closing the door.

“So where do you want to go next?”

I was about to answer that I wanted to see the living room when I heard a melody upstairs. I raise my head as a reflex and Jin seems to understand why as he chuckles.

“How about we go to the music room?”

I nod at his question and he tightens his grip on my hand, following him upstairs. As we head towards the room, the music slowly grows louder, allowing me to listen to it correctly.

It’s a soft and slow melody but in the same time, I can feel what looks like a hint of sadness, despair… Jin slowly puts his hand on the doorknob, quietly opening the door. I peak inside and see a blue haired man, sitting on the bench, playing.

His eyes are closed as his long, slender fingers dance on the keys of the piano. His face seems at peace as the melody slowly starts to fade away. Soon enough the music comes to its end as he talks.

“Jin? Is there something I can do for you?”

Jin enters the room with a smile, pulling me with him.

“Not really, it’s just someone that was curious about the music she was hearing.”

The man turns to us and his eyes immediately set on me.

Jesus… Never did someone’s stare make me so ill-at-ease and in the same time fascinated. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him before he completely turns to us. I don’t realise that he talked until I see his lips moving.

“Hm?”

He chuckles a bit, filling my stomach with butterflies.

“I asked you if you liked the music.”

“Oh… Yes, it’s really nice. I really liked it.”

He smiles at me, standing up to come to us. He pats the top of my head before turning to Jin.

“I see you already went to her by yourself.”

“I just brought her breakfast and then decided to show her the mansion.”

The blue haired one nods, before looking down at me.

“And what’s your name? I’m sure this idiot forgot to ask you.”

Jin wanted to protest but stopped as he remembered that indeed, he forgot to ask.

“I… My name is (Y/n).”

“Alright (Y/n), don’t mind me if I end up calling you kiddo.”

“Why kiddo?”

“Because you are way younger than me.”

“How do you know?”

He has a slightly mysterious smirk as he looks at me.

“Because I know it.”

“He is the oldest among us so...”

I nod, not understanding how someone that looks so young can be the oldest one.

“Yeah, then if you call me kiddo, then I’ll call you grandpa.”

“What?”

He frowns immediately and I hear Jin laughing.

“How dare you-”

“You started it by wanting to treat and call me like a child.”

He stops, visibly looking for something to tell.

“You should respect the ones that are older than you.”

I smirk and look at him straight in the eye.

“I don’t know you, why would I respect you?”

He frowns for a bit before starting to laugh with a wide smile on it.

Why? He was frowning and visibly angry at me a few seconds ago... Why is he now smiling and laughing?

“I like you. You’ve got claws that you aren’t afraid of showing.”

Oh, now I see…

“Well, I’m the only one controlling myself and I won’t accept someone saying bullshit to me or disrespect me. Maybe once I get to know you a bit more, I’ll call by a more respectful name.”

He smiles, putting one of his hand on my shoulder.

“I really like you, you’re fierce and won’t let the others step on you. You’re going to go far.”

What? What does he mean by that?

“Anyway, did you already meet the others?”

“No, you’re the first one she meets.”

“Then we have to bring her to the living room. I believe they decided to stay here until she arrives.”

“Alright, then I guess it’s the best for her to get down and meet them.”

He smiles before turning to me.

“You’ll meet all the others in a few minutes then.”

I nod, still feeling kind of shy and as this time Jin reaches out to take my hand I shyly take his.

“By the way, his real name is Yoongi, so if you want to call him by his name instead of calling him grandpa...”

I chuckle a bit, nodding.

“It will depend on how he calls me.”

Yoongi chuckles, nodding as Jin starts to walk, pulling me with him. We quietly and slowly make our way towards the staircase, then going down. They lead me to the room by which I entered the house last time. I take a deep breath, not knowing what awaits me behind that door.

“You ready?”

I nod at Yoongi as he goes first, opening the door. I hear some boys bickering and somehow playing with each other in the room.

“Guys...”

Yoongi’s voice made the room fall silent.

“She’s up and she’s here.”


	3. A lot of information

There is no more sound in the room as Yoongi enters it, going to sit on one of the couches. Jin enters the room next, my hand still in his.

“Our little guest is finally up.”

I immediately feel shy and intimidated by the different gazes or stares on me. I kind of freeze and don’t move as I hear some of them chuckle.

“You don’t have to be scared, we won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not… scared. I just feel… intimidated?”

The two that I saw in the kitchen before, laugh between them and then look at me again.

“Still. We won’t hurt so there nothing for you to be stressed about. “

I look at the one talking as he smiles.

A dimple appears on his cheek as he smiles and his eyes become a bit smaller. He has light hair, looking like it’s in the middle of blond and orange which looks quite nice on him. His eyes look very warm and gentle as he motions me to come closer.

I take a few steps forward, getting a bit closer to them.

“Jin, you did a good choice with the dress. She’s really pretty with it.”

“See? I told you it would fit her.”

“Yeah, you are beautiful with that sweetie.”

I immediately turn my head, recognizing the voice and the nickname the person called me.

I see him smile, as he is standing on my left. His skin is extremely pale, almost as white as a sheet of paper and almost as pale as Yoongi’s one. He has brown slightly curly hair, has blue piercing eyes and a slight smirk is on his lips.

“Wait. I know your voice.”

“Oh? You recognized me? That’s so nice of you sweetie.”

He giggles, almost like a girl which contrasts with his very low voice.

“Yeah I recognized you. Because you’re the freak that scared me when I first came in the bedroom. And because you’re the one I heard right before I fainted at the bottom of the stairs.”

“A freak? Ow, your words hurt sweetie… I never meant to scare you...”

I see the guys laugh at him as I chuckle a bit nervously.

“And could you call something else than sweetie? It’s making me slightly uncomfortable...”

“Aw, but why? It’s a cute nickname for a cute girl...”

“Just… No… I already have someone calling me with cheesy names like that...”

“You mean your boyfriend? The one who left without even looking if his girlfriend was near him?”

I wince at his words, still not believing that Jongdae didn’t look back at that moment. I start to look down, not really liking the way he talked about Jongdae.

“Taehyung, please if you’re going to say things like that, might as well keep your mouth shut.”

“But it’s true. She has to know the truth.”

I see the one sitting in the middle of the room sighing as he makes a sign at Taehyung.

“Everything in its time. There are many things to say and to talk about with her.”

Taehyung nods, going back with the two Jin caught in the kitchen. These two, laugh and tease him a bit before calming down when Yoongi asks them to do so.

“Anyway, I believe you don’t know everyone here.”

“No. I just know Jin’s, Yoongi’s and now Taehyung’s name. I don’t know about the others.”

He smiles at me, reaching out to shake hands with me. I shyly put my hand in his, shivering at how warm his hand is.

“I’m Namjoon, the leader of this band or group, whatever you want to call it. Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, nice meeting you Namjoon.”

“Here you have Jimin, being the blond one...”

He points the couch were Taehyung is sitting with the two others. The blond one looks at me and waves shyly with a smile on his lips, his sleeve being to long for him and hiding half of his finger.

“Hi cutie.”

Well, actually I would like to call you cutie…

“Hello, Jimin.”

He sends me a big smile in return as Namjoon starts to talk again.

“And next to him, you have Jungkook. Our maknae.”

“Sorry to ask that but… how old are you?”

“Hum… I’m twenty-one, why?”

He smiles at me, showing his bunny teeth.

“Then I’ll call you noona!”

I giggle a bit, nodding as I understand now.

“Well, then nice to meet you Jungkook.”

I then look around seeing if there is anyone that I don’t know now. My eyes land on a red haired guy with a bright smile. His bright personality seems to be visible on his face when he smiles. He’s standing quite straight and he looks like he wants to jump on the spot but prevents himself from doing it.

“Oh, right. This is Hoseok. He’s quite easy-going and you’ll have no problem getting along with him, unless you want to get him angry.”

“No.”

I turn to Yoongi who just talked.

“Just no. I’ve seen Hoseok mad once, I am not seeing it twice.”

“Oh, come on hyung, you’re talking about me as if I’m a monster.”

“You are when you’re angry.”

Hoseok’s laugh, which fills the room warms up my heart. How can he say someone like him, is a monster? He doesn’t even look like he can get angry…

“Anyway, we have lots of things to explain and to talk about with you. Take a sit princess.”

I look at Namjoon and stops.

“My name is (Y/n). So, I would appreciate it if you could call me by my name.”

“But I like calling you that.”

He smiles at me and somehow, his smile makes me weak in the knees. I sigh and frown as the others nod, agreeing that they like calling me nicknames. I whine a bit but end up sitting on one of the couches, next to Namjoon.

“What is it that you want to talk about?”

“Well first, we want you to know that you can’t really leave the house. Unless someone is with you.”

“Why? I mean, I have to go home or my parents and my friends will be worried.”

There is a silence following my answer and Namjoon clears his throat.

“I guess we should explain you what happened while you were unconscious...”

“What happened? And how long have I been unconscious?”

“It’s been six days. You see there would have been a way, from which you would already be home by now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Even if we wanted to keep you with us, we had agreed that under one condition, if this happened we would let you go.”

“What was that condition?”

“We know that this Jongdae boy is your boyfriend. And when we let you rest after your fall, we decided that if he was coming to get you, then we would let you go with him.”

“And I’m sure he came back, so why didn’t you do so?”

“We agreed that we would let you go if he entered the manor. He brought friends with him and if entered the mansion, he could have you back. But when his friends told him to go back inside, he chickened out.”

“That’s not possible, Jongdae is scared of almost nothing.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t scared. The girl with him was.”

“What?”

What are they trying to do?

“From what I understood she was with the entire group.”

I turn to Yoongi, not really understanding what he meant.

“But she was so scared that she held onto him the whole time, preventing him from coming inside.”

“See? He did want to come inside.”

“Yeah, but I think that the name Sunmin is familiar to you, isn’t it?”

What the-? Why the hell was his ex, doing here?

“She is the girl that clung onto him?”

They nod, making me tighten my fists.

That girl… she was the one that broke up with him and since she started regretting six months ago, she won’t leave him alone…

“And so, when he said that he preferred to stay with her outside than going inside with a smile, we thought that he might not deserve you.”

It hurts to know that he preferred staying with her instead of coming to help me.

“But… You can’t decide that for me...”

“We’re sorry but we thought you would be less hurt if you didn’t see that, face to face.”

“But! How do you want me to feel less hurt when you keep me apart from the one I love?”

“Oh please, you can’t say you love him. This word is for married couple.”

I turn to Taehyung with a frown.

“Well, excuse me but I love the boy I dated for two years and a half.”

“Wow, what a long time...”

“What’s your problem? Why are you so annoying?”

“It’s just that I find pathetic how you, humans, can get so attached to someone so quickly and so easily...”

What the hell?

“Excuse me but, humans? Last time I checked, you’re human too.”

He smirks again, making me confused.

“Start to know us before talking.”

I frown, not really understanding. Namjoon gently takes my hand, making me turn to him.

“That’s one of the main thing we wanted to talk to you about.”

I frown a bit, not really understanding.

“You see… we’re not really… like you.”

“Yeah, you’re freaks I got that.”

“Watch your words. We’re being nice with you so don’t start acting as a brat now.”

This time Yoongi speaks, almost growling his sentence. I flinch a bit, still managing to look at him in the eyes. I hear Hoseok and Jimin laughing.

“You found a tough one hyung. She really is fierce.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see if she can keep that attitude for a long time.”

“Go on, explain me why you’re apparently not like me.”

Namjoon sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, it’s on a physical side that we’re not the same as you.”

“What do you mean?”

“How old you think we are?”

“I don’t know. Why? What does it have to do with that?”

He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Just try to guess.”

I sigh, not understanding where he is going.

“I don’t know… maybe twenty for the youngest… I don’t know...”

He chuckles and nods.

“Alright, you take that age, you multiply it by ten and you have Jungkook’s actual age.”

I look at him with a neutral face.

“Are you trying to make fun of me? How could someone be living two hundred years?”

“But it’s true. Jungkook really is two hundred years old.”

“If you’re smart enough and if you remember the myth you humans created you should guess.”

“As far as I know, only vampire could live this long and only in legends...”

“Well, whatever. You got it right.”

I roll my eyes at Taehyung’s answer.

“Nice joke Taehyung. As if I would believe that you actually are vampire.”

“But we actually are vampire. And if you don’t believe us, one of us can show you.”

I scoff looking at them.

“Please do. I would like to see how you act to prove that you are vampire.”

Namjoon sighs and turns to Yoongi.

“Could you show her? You’re the one with the best control of yourself.”

He nods, closing his eyes for a moment. I look at him closely, still quite curious about if it’s true or not.

Yoongi tenses a bit, clenching his fists and as he moves slightly, I see two teeth going lower than his upper lip. Almost going down his chin. I chuckle, knowing that a smile disguise can do that. Although I’m quite surprised when he opens his eyes. They turned to a bright red, glowing as he fixes them on me. I look deeply in his eyes, their colour attracting me. I see him smirk lightly as he comes close to me. I have a slight movement of stepping back when he kneels down next to me.

“Would you trust me or not?”

“Hum… Why? I mean, why would I need to trust you?”

“So, I can show you.”

“What? Are you going to bite me or something?”

He smiles, taking my hand in his.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite your neck.”

“W-What?”

He turns my hand, putting my wrist in view.

“It would be there. Just so I can show you.”

I frown, not really knowing where this is going. I feel my hands starting to shake and he seems to feel it, since his eyes become a bit softer.

“It will be as quick as saying ‘done’.”

I hesitate, not really knowing if it’s a safe thing to do if he really is a vampire. But his smile and eyes help me getting less stressed and I nod. I nod very slightly but he seems to see it.

He takes my wrist in his hand, putting it a bit higher, so it’s closer to his lips. I shake a bit in apprehension and I see him open his mouth.  
In the next second, I feel the same feeling as a prick on my wrist which makes my arm twitch. He keeps a firm grip on it, preventing me from pulling away. I grit my teeth, feeling the pain of the prick on my skin and as weird as it seems, I feel shivers going from my wrist to my entire body. Soon Yoongi stops, pulling away as his tongue get the last drops of blood dripping from the two small holes.

Once he releases my wrist, I try moving it, but immediately feel pain and soreness. He smiles at me and closes his eyes, visibly trying to go back to normal. Soon his eyes go back to a deep brown which makes me let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. He pulls away and stand up, ruffling my hair.

“Do you believe us now?”

I look at the boys and I see some of them, simply sitting on the couches. And I quickly look at the three maknaes. Jungkook has his eyes at my opposite visibly not wanting to look at me. Jimin has his eyes set on me and I see that his cheeks are slightly red, his breath being slightly faster. As for Taehyung, he stares at my wrist, licking his lips.

I slightly pull away and look at Namjoon, as if asking why they are like that. He chuckles, patting my head.

“You know, even if there are way older than you, there are still young for vampires. The sight and smell of blood can easily drive them crazy.”

“I see...”

“That’s why we won’t let them feed unless someone is here.”

“What do you mean feed?”

“Well, we can eat human’s food but it just stops our hunger, it doesn’t bring us the nutriments we need to live. We can only survive by drinking blood.”

“Yeah, but how did you do until now?”

“We don’t drink any for a week or so and then all go in the city to feed. Then thanks to Jin-hyung mental abilities, we erase that moment from the people we feed on.”

“And why did you suddenly decide to take someone like me and decided to feed on her, hoping that she would accept?”

“Because you are someone special.”

“And how am I special?”

“Jin-hyung is actually two hundred and fifty years old, so he knew one of your ancestress.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I knew Johee. And I can tell that you really look a lot like her.”

“I didn’t even know her. My parents said I was three years old when she died and I can’t even remember her...”

“I see… She had accepted what we offer you but from the moment we got separated from her, we decided to keep an eye on her family. And when we saw you, we couldn’t prevent it. We had to get close to you and I had to get to know you. She was an excellent friend of ours and she was a really nice girl.”

“It’s weird to hear someone who looks so young talking about my grand-grandmother as a girl.”

“Well, it’s like that. She was just like you. Except that she was less aggressive and less fierce.”

“Well, I’m good like I am.”

“Anyway, we would like you to live with us.”

“What? Why? Why would I even want to live with you?”

Namjoon sighs and shakes his head.

“It’s been almost a week since you’ve gone missing outside this mansion. How do you think people would react to seeing you come back all of a sudden?”

“If I explain them-”

“Explain them what? That seven vampires took care of you until you were able to leave? They would think you have gone crazy noona.”

I look at Jungkook and sigh, biting my lower lip.

“But… I really want to go back with my friends...”

“We’re sorry (Y/n), but we can’t take the risk to let you go back. We have been hiding here since the two last centuries, we can’t let you break that...”

“But… Can’t I at least go see them a last time?”

They look at each other, as if asking each other.

“Please… I at least want to see Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the others a last time...”

“You know what? Let her go see them. Let her go see that Jongdae already replaced her and that her parents almost didn’t notice she was missing.”

“Taehyung!”

I look at Taehyung, glaring at him.

“Do you know how annoying and how mean you are? Like out of all of you, you seem to be worst.”

“I just want to you to understand that there is nothing and no one waiting for you outside of here. As you said, you humans quickly love a person, but you also forget extremely fast.”

I look down, knowing that it can be true for some people, but I also know that Jongdae isn’t like that…

“I don’t care. I want to see them.”

“Then let’s make a deal. We let you see them if you come back and stay here with us afterwards.”

“What does living with you include?”

“Well, as we said, we are going to feed on you. So, one of us, will a day per weak feed on you.”

“Okay… I guess, that’s… possible.”

“When it’s the elders, there’s nothing to worry. But for you three...”

He turns to Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung.

“If you want to feed on her and if it’s your day, you have to be near one of us, so we can check that you don’t take too much blood.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes but nods as the two others nod with a slight smile. Then Namjoon turns to me with a smile.

“We’ll let you off the hook today because you must still be weak. But we will start tomorrow.”

“And when can I see the others?”

“I think Yoongi or I will accompany you see them next week.”

I nod, sighing. I did not plan this at all when I accepted going into that mansion with Jongdae

 

_I don’t want to stay here… I really don’t like it._


	4. The First Choice

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s been three days since I arrived here. Namjoon and Jin check my health often and they decided to avoid feeding on me for the first days to avoid hurting me too badly, or weakening my body. But unfortunately, this morning when leaving my room, Jin said that I was now strong enough. So today one of them is going to feed. I just nodded while he was still there but once he was gone, I sighed and curled into a ball.

I don’t want to… The favor they gave me is that no matter the day, they allowed me to choose who feed when I want.

I finally get out of bed and decide to wear the clothes Yoongi brought me. I clearly told them two days ago, that I don’t like wearing dresses. This seemed to be okay for most of them. There were just Jin and Jimin who said they would have liked to see me in dresses. But no. Just no. I don’t like it. So today, it seems like I’ll be wearing a striped black and white shirt with some simple black jeans.

I prefer this kind of clothes. It’s nice, simple and it fits me more than dresses. I quickly get dressed before getting out of the room. Just as I get out the maknae line pass by me.

“Hey cutie! You look nice.”

I sigh at the nickname.

“Jimin...”

“What? I like calling you cutie.”

He giggles like a girl, making me seriously wonder who the cutie is here. Jungkook nods with a shy look.

“He’s right though. You look good noona.”

I smile at him, preferring the name as cutie. Taehyung looks at me from top to toe before smirking.

I definitely don’t like his smirks. They creep me out…

“You look good in it, but I’m sure you’ll look even better without it.”

“Yah! Byuntae!”

He just laughs, before he gets a tap behind his head.

“Can’t you try not to be creepy sometimes Taehyung?”

I smile, recognizing Yoongi’s voice. He’s the one that seems the nicer to me. And I always feel safer when he’s here. He smiles at me, nodding as Taehyung starts pouting.

“Hyung, could you please just for once, be on my side and support me?”

“Sorry Taehyung, but how do you want me to support you when I know you are wrong?”

The younger one whines again and turns away looking at Jungkook and Jimin.

“How about we go somewhere else? I want to play a game...”

The two others nod as they start to walk away, waving at me. I smile as Yoongi puts his hand on my shoulder.

“I believe you said you liked my music, didn’t you?”

I jump slightly when I feel his hand land on my shoulder but quickly turn around with a smile.

“Yeah. You play very well.”

He smiles widens showing he likes the compliment. I chuckle and his hand slides down to my wrist which he catches between his fingers.

“Then come on, I’ll make you listen to a bit more of it.”

He doesn’t really let me the choice as he pulls me with him, making me chuckle.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

He makes me walk through the entire mansion before we finally arrive in the music room. He really has a bubbly personality although he seems to be the coldest. He sits down on the stool, smiling and gesturing me to come closer. I giggle a bit, going to sit next to him. A small smile comes on his lips before he turns to the piano. He takes his partition and places it in front of him. His fingers take place on the keys and slowly but surely, he starts playing. The melody is slow, soft and in the same time seems comforting.

My eyes slowly land on his hands. His skin seems so smooth and is so pale. They slowly follow the movements, going to his arms which contract at every move. Then, my eyes land on his collar bone and as I hear the music getting faster, his jaw goes slack, showing his concentration on the music. When my eyes finally arrive to his features, I notice that his eyes are fixated on the piano, moving his fingers without stopping. His eyes soon close and a peaceful smile slides on his lips. The sight of him looking completely focused on his music and being absolutely lost in his element is fascinating. I can’t my eyes off of him and he soon slows down, indicating that he arrives close to the end of the music. He slowly stops his movements and his eyes flutter open, his eyes immediately fixing on me.  
He smiles when he sees me staring at me like that. He waves his hand in front of my face, making me snap back. I blink rapidly, coming out of my daze. He chuckles and smirks a bit.

“Was I playing that well that you seem to be so mesmerized?”

“Well, you did play very well, but just so you know, I have some problems with boys who are too cocky.”

He chuckles, visibly trying to hold back a smile before breaking into a small fit of giggle, sending me a gummy smile.

“Alright, alright. I didn’t want to seem too cocky. But you did seem out of it for a bit.”

“Yeah. I just… I always loved music and when I listen to a music I like, I tend to space out often.”

He smiles brightly, visibly liking that answer.

“I feel like we could get along very well.”

I giggle a bit, nodding.

“Yeah, you seem really nice. Well, today is a bit weird. They all seem nicer than usual and I don’t understand why...”

He stops moving for a bit and looks at me straight in the eyes. He bites his lips before turning to me.

“Let me be honest with you.”

I frown a bit, not knowing where this is going.

“You know that today is going to be a first time for us, right?”

“A first time for what?”

“It’s been a very long time that one of us is going to feed on somebody who is willing to let us.”

“Oh… I see.”

“And although, we are all nice and none of us would do any harm to you, there are some that can’t really control their hunger.”

“What do you mean they can’t really control their hunger?”

“They are hungry and so they will try to lure you to choose them, to let them feed.”

I frown, not really knowing how to react. How could they lure me? What does he mean by that?

“Who do you think would lure me, and how?”

“It will probably be the maknae line. They are younger and so, less patient by the way. And they will either try to make you feel guilty or to sneak past your barriers so you will let them.”

“So, if I understand well, you advise me to let one of the older feed on me? You, for example?”

I look at him with a raised eye brow. Now I understand, he just wanted to feed. This is why he tries to "warn" me from the maknae line.

“Yeah. Not really me because the choice is yours but… I would advise you to do so.”

I scoff a bit, getting my hands out of his.

“In fact, you just wanted to be able to feed, right? You don’t really care about the results of me feeding one of the maknaes.”

He frowns, trying to grab my hands back.

“No. That’s not what I meant. I really mean it. If you let one of the maknae feed on you, then at least keep one of the hyungs with you.”

I roll my eyes, pulling my hands back and stand up.

“Could you please believe me? I’m not the type of vampire that would try to lure. I’m a bold person. If I want something I say it, so right now I am warning you.”

“Yeah, okay, alright. I got it.”

He sighs, shaking his head. I start walking away from him.

“Thank you for making me listen to your music, but I think I’ll get going.”

“Remember, don’t stay alone with-”

“The maknaes, yeah I know.”

I roll my eyes, going out of the room, closing the door behind me.

“What’s going on with the maknaes?”

I jump, immediately turning around to see Jimin standing there.

“Oh, Jimin. You scared me.”

“Sorry cutie, didn’t mean to.”

He giggles a bit, patting my head.

“It’s okay, I just… didn’t expect you to come out of nowhere.”

“Then be on your guard with Taehyung and Kookie then. They like to prank and scare everyone from time to time.”

“I see… I already don’t like Taehyung so I’m already on my guard when he’s here.”

“You don’t like Taehyungie? Why?”

“Because he’s so mean and so… disrespectful...”

“Why do you find him mean?”

“Because… he doesn’t want to let me go, he almost insulted Jongdae and it looks like the only thing that interests him is my blood.”

Jimin smiles, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Come with me, I’ll explain you why he acts like that with a nice cup of hot chocolate.”

I nod, following him towards the kitchen. When he opens the door, I see Jin inside and he smiles when he sees me.

“Hello darling, did you sleep well?”

I nod, still slightly shy when it comes to him. Jimin walks in and Jin almost catch him so he doesn’t enter.

“What are you searching for Jimin?”

“I just want to prepare her a cup of hot chocolate hyung. I promise I won’t disturb you.”

Jin nods, letting him do before going back to whatever he’s cooking, a smile on his face.

“Darling, is there anything to eat that you don’t like?”

I turn to him, biting my lower lip.

“There is some vegetable like aubergine or chicory, but I’m not capricious when it comes to food.”

He smiles at me, nodding and by the time he smiles at me, Jimin is back with two cups of hot chocolate.

“There you go cutie.”

I smile thanking him as he puts his hand in my back, making me walk forward.

“Let’s get going.”

“Where are you taking her Jimin?”

“We’ll be in the library hyung.”

“Okay, just make sure nothing happens.”

Jimin nods with a smile before making me walk by putting his arm around my shoulder. He giggles, looking at me.

“Finally, someone that is smaller than me.”

I pout, not liking to be reminded that I’m quite a small girl. He chuckles, probably noticing it.

“It’s okay. I know how to is to be called small by everyone.”

I smile at him, thankful that he understands me. We soon arrive in the library and I freeze on the spot. There’s so much books… I’m sure that even an entire life wouldn’t be enough to read them all.

“I don’t know if you like reading, but you can choose whatever book you want and read it.”

“I’m not really into reading books. I prefer writing them.”

He turns to me, a smile arriving on his lips. He takes my hand and makes a sit at a desk not far.

“So, you wanted to talk about Taehyungie’s behavior, right?”

“Well, I just said I didn’t like him, you’re the one who said that you knew reasons for his behavior.”

Jimin chuckles as he sits down in front of me.

“Yeah, right. Why do you hate him then?”

“I told you, he’s so mean. He almost insulted the one I love and that’s something I can’t accept.”

Jimin, smiles and giggles a bit nervously.

“Yeah, but he isn’t mean. You have to understand that he’s mad.”

“He’s mad at what? Neither did I or Jongdae do anything to him so why would he be mad?”

“He’s mad because you don’t want to stay here. He’s mad because you want to get away from him and from us.”

“Yeah, but he should have expected it. I don’t know you and you want to keep me locked in a mansion.”

“Still. For him, you don’t like him and that’s why he’s mad. I can also say that he’s jealous.”

“Jealous? Really?”

“Yeah, he’s jealous of Jongdae because for him, he thinks that it’s the only name you can say and think of.”

I sigh and shake my head.

“He really did and does freak me out with his way of acting and his nature.”

“Please just… try to be nice with him and you’ll see that you can trust him and that he can be really nice.”

I sigh, looking down, drinking my hot chocolate.

“Yeah… I can try. But he has to be less creepy if he wants me to like him at least a little.”

Jimin chuckles and nods, making me smile a little. He seems so nice.

“Anyway, I should let you go talk with the hyungs so you can decide who will feed first.”

“Wouldn’t you want to be the first?”

I see him lick his lips before he shakes his head.

“I think that the best is that for the first time, you let the one you trust the most feed on you.”

“I see… But I’m sure Jungkook and Taehyung won’t say the same thing.”

“Jungkook will. But don’t go near Taehyung with the idea of letting him feed. Not today anyway.”

I nod, sighing.

“Thank you for your advices, I guess?”

“You’re welcome cutie.”

I stop, raising a hand at him.

“I told you to stop with the nickname.”

“And I told you I liked calling you nicknames.”

He giggles almost like a girl before I take my now empty cup, going towards the exit of the library.

“Where are you going cutie?”

“I’m going to give Jin his cup. See you later.”

“Alright, later cutie.”

I sigh, going out of the room and heading towards the kitchen.

“Jin, are you there?”

“Right here darling.”

I look on my right, jumping slightly as he comes into my sight.

“Jesus… You scared me.”

He chuckles, patting my head. He also grabs the cup.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. I guess you came to give the cup back.”

“Yeah, and I was wondering...”

“Yes darling?”

“How would you react if I were to offer you… to feed today?”

He stops in his track, turning to me.

“I would tell you it’s kind of a bad solution.”

“What? A bad solution to what?”

“We can clearly see who you trust the more, and he’s your better choice for the first time you let us feed.”

“I don’t see who you are talking about.”

“Yes, you do.”

I look at him, pouting a bit.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, you should darling. I only want the best for you.”

His hand gently goes to my hair, replacing them correctly. At first, I have a slight movement of backing up, but once I see he just does that, I stay still.

“He’s the one you should see today.”

I sigh, lowering my head.

“But I’m sure he doesn’t even want to see me...”

“If you tell him that you were nervous, then he should understand. We all here understand that you are nervous. It’s normal since this all thing is new to you.”

I nod, understanding what he means. He gently rubs my arm before turning back to keep on cooking.

“And where-”

“The music room. He’s always there.”

I bite a bit my lip nodding.

“Oh, and lastly darling... Taehyung isn’t mean but he’s hungry today. So, avoid him if you can.”

I nod, not really feeling reassured by what he says, but hurry to go to the stairs. I see there is no one and quickly head towards the music room. I see the door on the left of the music room open letting Taehyung coming into my sight.

“Hey sweetie.”

I just nod, trying to avoid him and to reach the music room. But he comes in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

“What’s the rush sweetie? Why going away so fast?”

“I just want to see Yoongi. Please let me go to the music room.”

“Aw… But I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend some time with me.”

“I’m sorry, but I really have to go with Yoongi.”

I try to go around him to avoid him but he grabs my arm, stopping me. I barely had the time to open the door, leaving a very small opening before he pulls me back.

“Do you have to go with him?”

“No, but I want to go with him. So, let go of my arm.”

He groans a bit and in the next moment, he pulled a bit harder, making my back hit the wall. I groan slightly and barely have the time to open my eyes that Taehyung’s face is inches away from mine. I start to get scared and pull back, trying to get away from him.

“Why are you always running away from me? What did I do to you?”

At first, I try to avoid his eyes but he puts his hand against my cheek to make me look at him. I start to shake when I see his eyes, slightly turning red as he gets closer to me.

“T- Taehyung… Let- Let go of me...”

“Why?!”

I jump at his voice and starts to tremble even more.

“Why do you always get away from me?!”

I put my hands around my head as a reflex, trying to muffle his voice.

“Yah! Leave her alone Taehyung! You’re scaring her you idiot!”

In the next second Taehyung is pulled away from me as I hear many people being around.

“We told you already, you are not allowed to be alone with her when you’re hungry! Why don’t you understand that?”

I still shake as a hand land on my shoulder.

“Noona? Are you alright?”

I recognize Jungkook’s voice and almost as a reflex, I get closer to him. He puts one arm around my shoulders as I hear Taehyung getting scolded. Soon enough the person leaves him alone and comes to me.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n), look up please.”

I recognise Yoongi’s voice and shakily look up, his eyes locking on mine.

“We told you not to stay alone with him.”

“But I tried! I was on my way to come to you when he wouldn’t leave me alone!”

I still shake in slight panic before I hear Yoongi sighing. He gently puts his hands on my shoulders before taking me in his arms. I hold onto him, feeling reassured to know that he’s with me.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, nothing happened in the end.”

I nod, still staying in his arms.

“Let’s get to the music room, okay?”

I nod as he slightly pulls me away from him, keeping my hand in his. We walk towards the music room before closing the door correctly after entering. He then turns to me, making me raise my head towards him.

“Are you okay? You seem so scared right now.”

“Because he did scare me. I thought he would attack me or something… I was scared that I could have been hurt...”

“We would have realised before. Come on… where is the fierce girl who isn’t scared of calling me grandpa? Come on kiddo.”

I chuckle a bit at his sentence and shake my head.

“Shut up, everyone has a right of getting scared of something.”

He chuckles, pulling away from me slightly.

“By the way Yoongi… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be aggressive earlier...”

“I know. I sensed your nervousness, that’s why I didn’t get even more aggressive towards you.”

I smile a bit, letting my hands grab one of his.

“I made my choice.”

“Your choice?”

He looks at me surprised and take both of my hands in his.

“Who did you decide to choose?”

“I chose you. Because I trust you, and from what I saw right now, you will not hurt me in any way.”

“But… are you sure?”

I nod, smiling at him. He sighs a bit with a small smile.

“Alright. I’ll do it. But stop me if you feel like it at any moment.”

I nod, letting him get closer to me. His arms slowly go around my waist, taking me in a comforting hug. I feel my heart racing and I’m sure he can hear it too. He smiles, putting my hair aside. I gulp a bit and he sees it, his thumbs hands drawing soothing circles in my back.

“I will try not to make it too long, okay? And I won’t take too much blood.”

I nod, my hands gripping his shoulders for support. He smiles and lowers his head, his face going to the crook of my neck. He presses his lips to a place on my neck, showing where he is going to bite. My hands tighten on his shoulders, trying to get the stress off my mind. His arms tighten slightly around me, as his hands keeps moving in my back in a soothing manner.

I feel his teeth slightly scrapping my neck, making me jump and tense. And in the next second, my entire body twitches as I feel his teeth enter my skin. A quick groan gets stuck in my neck as I feel the slight pain of the prick. Then the feeling of him drinking my blood is so weird. I can feel my body getting weaker as my arms tighten on his arms, trying to stay up.

He soon pulls away, making me moan in discomfort when his teeth get out of my neck. He holds me tightly against him, playing with my hair. I’m feeling all dizzy and quite weak as he talks to me.

“Are you still there (Y/n)?”

I nod, weakly and he pulls away, looking at me in the eyes. His eyes squint as he sends me a tender smile.

“Thank you, (Y/n).”

He gently kisses my forehead, making me close my eyes at the nice feeling.

“Do you want to go rest?”

I nod, my hand still gripping his arms and in the next second, my feet aren’t on the ground as he lifts me off the floor. He starts walking and I understand that he’s bringing me to my room when I see the background changing slightly. Soon enough, he gently drops me on what I guess is my bed. I immediately, curl up slightly. I hear him moving slightly and open my eyes a bit bigger, noticing that he’s kneeling in front of me.

“Get a good rest (Y/n). We’ll come fetch you when it’s dinner time if you’re strong enough.”

I nod a bit, liking how his hand feels on my cheek.

“Good night kiddo.”

I close my eyes slowly drifting.

_...But somehow, I’m sure the pressure I felt on my lips wasn’t part of my dreams..._


	5. A meeting that hurts...

It’s now been a week since the day I let Yoongi feed on me. All the boys did the same but they all had some different reactions. Jin and Namjoon were really mature and it was as easy as it was for me with Yoongi because they managed to get me at ease.

Hoseok was very nice and explained me that he would never hurt me and he got me so distracted that I didn’t even feel the prick. I just felt the dizzy feeling coming back.

And it was quite weird when the maknaes fed… Jimin was so shy that he almost drank nothing from what I understood by listening to the boys. Jungkook just… restrained himself. He didn’t even want to at first because he was scared of hurting me. But I told him it was okay, he just had to try not to take too much. In the end, he did like Jimin and barely took what he needed.

But it was something else when it came to Taehyung. Firstly, when he had to feed, I absolutely wanted Yoongi and Jin to be there, in case it would maybe go wrong. Taehyung, unlike the two others, had no hesitation. And he drank blood as much as he could before Yoongi stopped him by pulling him away from me. I felt a bit dizzier when  **he** drank my blood compared to when the others drank it.

But today, I’m really excited because Namjoon will actually bring me to Jongdae’s house. He had promised he would bring me to them and he remembered it. He just insisted to come along so he can check that everything goes well. I accepted it, knowing that the boys would try to get me back anyway.

So, we are actually in the city, heading towards Jongdae’s house. The weather is clear and the sun even shines, which often makes me turn to Namjoon, worried.

“Are you sure this is okay? And that it’s not dangerous to you?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m just a bit weaker, but it’s not deadly to me. Thank you for worrying though.”

“Well… you’re one of the nicest in your group so… yeah. I’m a bit concerned about you.”

I chuckle nervously, scratching the back of my head. He chuckles a bit ruffling my hair. He then pulls back smiling.

“Well, thank you. It’s nice to see that at least I’m not a monster in your eyes and that you don’t want to run away from me.”

I smile, a bit uneasy.

“Yeah… we can say that.”

He nods, making me a sign to keep walking forward. I start walking ahead, leading him to the boys’ house. Their dorm soon comes into my view, making me smile as I fasten my pace. I smile happily as Namjoon is right behind me. He makes me a sign to the door. I nod, raising my head, knocking on the door. I hear some of the boys bickering before hearing footsteps coming to the door. Although when the door opens my face falls.

What is  **she** doing here again?

“Oh. That’s a surprise.”

She seems as happy to see me as I’m happy to see her. But then she smirks at me, making me frown.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I came here to see the boys.”

“Oh, well if you want me to, I can go fetch them so you can see them.”

“They never had a problem with me being inside the house. So please let me in.”

She smirks, shaking her head.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure they would like me to let someone in. Even though I spend a lot of time here, it’s not my house.”

“Then bring me Jongdae. He will let me in.”

Her smirks widen as she turns around.

“Jongdae, come here please?”

I hear Jongdae’s little laugh before his voice comes closer.

“Yes Jagi?”

What? My heart just fell in my throat… Did he just call Sunmin  _jagi_ ?

“You have someone who came to visit.”

He soon arrives near the door, sending a heart-warming smile at Sunmin.

“Yes?”

As he turns around, he freezes. He stops, looking at me from top to toe.

“(Y-Y/n)?”

“No, it’s her ghost. Of course, it is.”

“Where… Where have you been for the past days?”

“Well, did you care?”

“Of course, I did!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just… come inside, let’s talk inside.”

I nod, entering the house, Namjoon hot on my heels.

“Who’s that?”

“A friend of mine who helped me recover when I tripped down the stairs.”

Namjoon smiles at the fact that I called him a friend, nodding at Jongdae.

“You tripped down the stairs?”

“So, you really didn’t turn back?”

“Well… We did but...”

He sighs, bringing me to the living room where all the boys are.

“Guys… we… have a visitor.”

They all turn around and in the next second, Baekhyun stands up from the couch, running to me, taking me in a bear hug.

“(Y/n)! I’m so sorry! It’s my fault!”

“No, no Baekhyun. It’s not your fault.”

“But I was the first one who started running.”

“You were terrified. It can’t be your fault. Everyone has the right to be scared.”

“Yeah, it’s not Baekhyun’s fault. It’s mine.”

Chanyeol says, standing up to come towards me.

“Mine and Jongdae’s.”

I turn to Jongdae, who lowers his head. Sunmin goes to him, taking him into a hug. I hiss a bit and turn around, not liking this scene at all.

“Hum… Sunmin, could you… could you let go of me?”

“Why? You’re my boyfriend, I have all the rights to hug you.”

I tighten my fists, turning to Jongdae.

“Since when?”

“Since when what?”

“Since when are you back with Sunmin?”

He doesn’t answer, turning his head away. I turn to the others.

“Since when?”

Kyungsoo is the one to answer.

“About a week and a half.”

“What?”

I turn to Jongdae in disbelief.

“Really? A week and a half?”

“But… But… Kyungsoo, why did you tell it?”

“Because you have to assume what you did. If you can’t assume the fact that you got yourself a new girlfriend in less than a week, then you don’t do it.”

“But… It’s not...”

“Jongdae, how could you… why? Were the two years of us dating meaning nothing to you so you found yourself another girlfriend in less than a week?”

“No, they didn’t mean nothing. It’s just...”

“Then why?”

“I… I don’t know… I guess it’s because… I thought I wouldn’t see you again...”

“Yeah, so you didn’t think about waiting at least for a bit?”

“I did but… It’s just...”

“No Jongdae, you don’t have any excuses.”

“I would have liked to see you in this situation… I didn’t know what had happened to you and the boys didn’t find you. Also, why didn’t you come back earlier? Did you want to make yourself desired?”

“Don’t you dare blame it on her.”

Everyone’s heads snap towards Namjoon who comes closer to me.

“Me and my friends took care of her for the last two weeks. And since she woke up, you’re the only one she asked for. Every day she wanted to go back to you. But we couldn’t let her go as she was too weak to get out.”

Jongdae frowns at Namjoon, then look back at me.

“So, you get mad at me for going back to Sunmin that you know and that never did anything to you, and you bring with you a man, I’ve never seen who seems to be quite protective over you? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

My eyes widen as I feel slight tears starting to come into my eyes.

“I told you. He is a **friend** of mine. He is a friend. Why do you get mad at that? When you deserted the mansion without looking if I was behind you, he and his friends were the ones who took care of me. So why do you have to get mad at me. I didn’t do anything!”

He stops and looks down, as if being ashamed. The others don’t really speak much, not really wanting to take part with one or another.

“Just so you know (Y/n), we really went to see if you were still in the mansion but you were already gone...”

“Yeah, but you never thought of searching somewhere else than the mansion?”

Kris, lowers his head, shaking it.

“That’s what I’m talking about...”

“Please (Y/n), you really matter to us and we **were** worried… We just didn’t know where to search...”

I scoff a bit, feeling tears starting to gather in my eyes.

I think that the worse part of it all isn’t that none of them dare looking into my eyes, it’s that Sunmin clings onto Jongdae without letting go of him.

I think I’m just going to say what’s on my mind.

“You know Jongdae…”

He raises his head, fixing his eyes on me.

“By leaving me, you played her game and let her win.”

“Let her win?”

“Since she started regretting braking up with you, she started to do everything she could so she could break us apart.”

“What? I would have never dared...”

“Yeah, Sunmin isn’t like that.”

“Yeah, right. I forgot that you were the one still loving her… I should have known that this would happen someday.”

“Did you only have this much faith in me?”

“Don’t you dare think that I didn’t trust you for a second. When I woke up a few days ago, I was hoping, every day that you would come search for me.”

“But… you could have come by yourself...”

“Like Namjoon said, I was too weak to do so...”

He lowers his head, not wanting to look up at me.

“But I guess that if you moved on, maybe I should work on trying to move on too. Right? Because I suppose, you won’t come back...”

He raises his head, as if to protest, but Sunmin’s grip on his arm, prevent him from doing so. He looks between me and her, before sighing, not moving in the end. I sigh, shaking my head as tears start flowing out of my eyes and my voice start to break.

I see Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming to me before an arm lands around my shoulders, pulling me back into his embrace.

“Hey, princess, you okay?”

I just shake my head, not even minding the nickname this time. Namjoon sighs, brushing my tears away with his thumb.

“Come on… I hate to see you cry...”

I just start sobbing, feeling like my heart is being ripped apart.

“Want me to carry you?”

I nod, tightening my hand on his jacket. He smiles at me, before looking up to send the guys in the room a glare. His arm goes under my knees, lifting me off the ground.

“Making a girl cry… how can you bear the idea of being the cause of a girl crying?”

Jongdae, sighs, visibly not daring to look up at him.

“Namjoon...”

He immediately looks down, his arms holing me close to him.

“Yes princess?”

“I want to go home...”

He smiles tenderly before nodding, holding me correctly so I’m not uncomfortable or that I can’t fall.

“Alright princess, I’ll bring you home.”

I nod closing my eyes as my head lean against his chest. He goes out of the dorm, the room being silent as only my sobs are heard. I cry all the way to the mansion and barely calm down as we arrive in front of the door.

“I’m okay Namjoon, can you let me down?”

He nods, slowly putting me on the ground.

“Are you feeling any better?”

I shrug, still feeling horrible. He sighs and smiles a bit sadly, gently passing his hand in my hair.

“If you need to talk, come to me or any of the boys. We are all willing to listen to you.”

I nod, remembering about something.

  


_You know what? Let her go see them. Let her go see that Jongdae already replaced her…_

 

“But I think I’ll have apologies to do first...”

“Apologies? To who?”

“Taehyung. He warned me… and I didn’t want to listen to him...”

“It’s okay, I think we all understand your reaction.”

“Yeah… but all he did was tell me the truth and yet I didn’t believe him.”

“You know what, just go talk with him. You will know that he had no bad intentions in saying the things he said. He had a good intention but didn’t know how to phrase them.”

He chuckles, opening the door of the mansion, mentioning to follow him.

“We’re back!”

His shout in the house surprises me and I jump slightly.

“Sorry princess, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

I smile a little bit, still wincing a bit. Soon enough, Jin and Yoongi come to us. Jin smiles warmly, gently ruffling my hair.

“So? How did it go?”

I bite my lip, lowering my head.

“Just as Taehyung said it would happen...”

“Aw… I’m so sorry darling...”

Jin gently takes me in his arm, making me want to cry again. I appreciate the fact that he wants to help me but I can’t help it… The tears come back to my eyes, making me sob slightly.

“Oh, no (Y/n)… you know we hate it when you cry...”

I can’t help it and hide my head against Jin’s chest as Yoongi gently plays with my hair. Soon enough I hear them talk a bit with each other.

“Do we call the maknaes?”

“Not all of them. Call Jim-”

“Call Taehyung.”

I can easily see that they are surprised by my answer. Yoongi puts his hand on my back, gently drawing circles.

“Are you sure? You didn’t really seem to be willing to see him before.”

I nod, still hidden against Jin’s chest. Yoongi sighs and nods, turning around.

“Tae! Come down here!”

“Coming!”

In the next seconds, I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by Taehyung’s giggle.

“Do you need something hyung?”

I slightly pull back as Yoongi keeps his hand in my back.

“(Y/n) wanted to see you. I don’t know why although...”

Taehyung’s eyes widen slightly, turning to me. But a small child-like smile comes on his lips.

“Is it true? You wanted to see me?”

I nod, coming a bit closer to him.

“Yeah… I think I have to talk to you. Could we go somewhere else than the main hall?”

“Where would you want to go?”

“I don’t know… my room?”

“Alright sweetie. Let’s go.”

I see him raise a bit his hand, offering it to me but like he has a feeling that I won’t take it. His smiles widen when I take it and he really looks like a child with a wide smile like that. He pulls me with him, walking towards my room. We soon reach it and I go to sit on the bed as he closes the door. He then turns to me with a slight smile on his lips.

“So? What did you want to talk about?”

“Well… I wanted to apologise...”

His eyes widen slightly, showing his surprise.

“Apologise for what?”

“I want to apologise for not trusting you when you told me about Jongdae...”

He doesn’t say anything, making me slightly nervous. He then comes closer to me, putting one of his hand on my shoulder.

“Are you mad at me for warning you?”

I sigh, shaking my head.

“I was. But not any more. I’m more sad for not trusting what you told me.”

He then smiles brightly, putting both of his hands on my cheeks.

“Then everything’s alright.”

I send him a small, shy smile back.

His grin widens and his puts his hands on both of my shoulders, pulling me towards him, taking me in a hug. I tense a bit, not really used to affection coming from him like that. He seems to notice it since he chuckles.

“It’s okay, I would never hurt you in any way.”

“Well, excuse me but you did scare me back then. First when I arrived in the mansion then when you yelled at me for wanting to go to Yoongi.”

But I slightly snuggle to him anyway, liking his warmth which makes him smile despite his whining.

“But… I was jealous… You can’t bring that up as a justification.”

“Yeah, I know you were jealous, Jimin told me.”

“What? He did?! That’s not fair!”

He pulls away, heading towards the door.

“Chimchim! Come here!”

I giggle slightly, letting him go as I sit down on the bed. I let myself fall backwards, sighing.

“How could he do that?”

I feel my eyes starting to fill with tears as Jongdae comes back into my mind. I rub my eyes to wipe away the tears, shaking my head.

He moved on…. I have to forget him…

Then the others come into my mind and I remember that since the first day I arrived here, they took care of me. I smile without realising it.

 

_Maybe they aren’t that bad,_

_and maybe being here isn’t as bad as I first thought..._


	6. Realisation of new feelings

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I slowly get out of my room, yawning. I wasn’t going to get up this early but the sun didn’t leave me the choice though. I quickly get downstairs and meet Namjoon and Yoongi on the way.

“Good morning guys.”

“Good morning kiddo.”

“Hi princess, did you sleep well?”

If in the beginning I hated the nicknames they used for me, right now I’m starting to get used to it and I don’t complain that much about them.

“Quite good. Thanks for asking.”

They smile at me, Yoongi ruffling my hair.

“You’re welcome.”

And they slowly start making their way upstairs as I keep walking down the stairs. I start heading towards the kitchen to see if Jin is here.

“Noona?”

I turn on my left, jumping when I see Jungkook.

“Jesus... Kookie, I would like you to tell me when you’re here, not scare me like that.”

He just smiles shyly, giggling as if he was proud to scare me and in the same time embarrassed that he did.

“Sorry noona.”

I smile at him, patting his shoulder.

“It’s okay. What did you want?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the garden with me after you ate.”

“Oh, well why not. But as you said, let me go eat something.”

He nods, smiling brightly, looking at me from top to toe.

“It’s good you are dressed like this and not wearing a dress because I want to show you something.”

I cock my head on the side, not really knowing what he means but just nod as he chuckles.

“Come on, go eat something. I’ll wait for you here.”

I smile at him, entering the kitchen. I poke my head inside.

“Jin?”

I barely have the time to take a step inside that I almost bump into him. But my cheeks turn pink when I realise how close he was to me for a second.

“Oh, darling. I-I was about to bring you your breakfast.”

He seems to have noticed it too because his cheeks are slightly pink too. I nod, smiling at him.

“Well, I was coming to ask you if you had anything to eat for breakfast.”

He smiles, showing me a tray in his hand before walking on the side to place it on a table.

“Here you go darling.”

I giggle a bit, going to sit where he put the tray.

“Thank you Jin.”

I smile a bit shyly as he gently replaces my hair, but his fingers quickly get stuck in it.

“I see you didn’t brush your hair?”

“No, I would have done it after.”

I see him chuckle and he goes away for a minute or so and quickly comes back with a brush in hand making me laugh.

“What’s that for?”

“I’ll brush your hair while you eat.”

“You know there’s no need for that.”

“Yeah, but I like helping with simple things like that.”

I giggle, shrugging before starting to eat. He comes behind me, starting to brush it. I wince sometimes when there is knot but for the biggest part, I don’t even feel the brush. Although at a moment, I feel my heart beating faster and don’t even remember when it decided to fasten his rhythm. I’m quickly done eating and yet he still brushes my hair although there is no more knot in them.

“You know Jin… It’s brushed now...”

He chuckles a bit, putting the brush aside, his hands slowly placing my hair on both of my shoulders. I feel a shiver going up my spine even with the slightest touch of his hands. He then turns me around, smiling.

“There… Now you’re even more beautiful.”

I blush at his words and look down, fidgeting.

“Thank you...”

He smiles, taking my hand, bringing me to the door.

“Go, I believe Jungkook is waiting for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll get going. Thanks for the breakfast Jin.”

He nods, letting go of my hand to go clean the tray. I’m surprised to feel like my hand got way too cold all of a sudden. I shake my head, my heart slowly going back to a normal rhythm.

I get out of the kitchen, seeing Jungkook sitting on the stairs, his head leaning against the fence with his eyes closed.

“He’s not asleep, is he?”

I get closer, kneeling to check if he is sleeping. His breathing is slow, his mouth slightly open, showing me that he is at least half-asleep.

“Did I take this much time?”

I first put my hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking it.

“Jungkook...”

He whines a bit, moving slightly.

I chuckle seeing that he isn’t the maknae for nothing. This time I put my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb against it.

“Kookie, wake up...”

He opens his eyes very slowly, soon meeting mine.

“Oh, noona? You’re done?”

“Yeah, you said you wanted to show me something, didn’t you?”

He nods, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. It makes me giggle at how much he looks like a child when he does that. He yawns and quickly stands up.

“Then let’s go. We said the garden, right?”

I nod, smiling at him, straightening.

“Alright. Come on.”

He smiles, taking my hand in his, and starting to drag me towards the garden.

The coldness that I felt when Jin let go of my hand suddenly disappeared, making me smile unconsciously. Jungkook keeps my hand in his all the time, heading outside towards the garden. I forgot that I only looked at the garden from my window and always forget to go see it.

It seems so peaceful, like no one ever enters it. I take a look at the flowers on the sides, noticing all kind of flowers like roses, irises, geraniums and other flowers that I wouldn’t be able to name. But Jungkook pulls me with him to the end of the garden, where the trees are.

“I don’t know if you know it, but we’re in the season of the blossoming of cherry trees.”

This catches my attention as I look at Jungkook and he points above him. I raise my head, being in awe before the view of the giant pink tree. He chuckles as I keep looking around, seeing a few petals falling.

“Wanna see it closer?”

I look at Jungkook, not really understanding.

“How could I look at it closer?”

He smiles, wrapping his arms around me.

“You trust me?”

“Yeah… Why do you ask?”

“Okay, then just put your hands on my shoulder, okay?”

He completely ignores my question and I sigh, putting my hands on his shoulder. He chuckles, smiling brightly before lifting me off the ground, making me yelp as I close my eyes. I feel him move and soon, he stops, chuckling when he sees that my eyes are closed and that I’m holding onto him.

“Noona, it’s okay, you can open your eyes.”

I slowly open my eyes, immediately meeting his playful ones.

“You scared me Jungkook!”

He laughs, shaking his head.

“Look around you before complaining.”

I sigh, turning my head on the side. My eyes widen when I see the pink flowers everywhere around me. I look around, everywhere and it’s only when I look down that I understand that he climbed in the tree, holding me in his arms.

His arms that are still tightly locked around me. I turn back to him, smiling.

“It’s wonderful...”

“I’m glad that you like it. I come here often.”

I smile at him, looking into his eyes. But… with the surrounding, when I look in his eyes and I see him smile I feel my heart starting to beat faster again, just like before. He holds me tighter, making me tense a bit as he snuggles to me.

“Noona? Can we stay like this for a moment? I… kind of like it...”

I nod, trying to get less tensed and soon, he lays down on a branch, making me jump slightly. He chuckles before putting his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Thanks, noona.”

“Anytime Kookie.”

He giggles a bit, before stopping any movement and just laying down. I quickly guess that he falls asleep when his breath becomes slower and I gently raise my hand, putting it into his hair, playing with the soft strands. He sighs a bit, moving his head closer to mine, landing in the crook of my neck. I smile at his cute move, leaning my head against his.

We stay like that for quite a long moment, me gently petting his hair as he sleeps. He really is cute when he sleeps, he looks like a giant child. We spend a long moment in peace before I hear Namjoon calling Jungkook.

“Jungkook? Where are you?”

Jungkook doesn’t seem to hear him and I gently shake him, trying to wake him up. But he just whines, snuggling to me even more, making me blush quite a lot.

“Ju-Jungkook… You have to wake up...”

“But I don’t want to...”

I smile a bit nervously, not knowing if I have to feel flattered or if I have to panic.

“Kookie… Wake up...”

I bite my lip before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, hoping to wake him up. Which seems to work because he cracks his eyes open, an adorable smile coming on his lips.

“Noona...”

Then he blushes, giggling nervously. In the end he seems to be as shy as me, making me smile gently.

“It felt nice… could you do that again?”

“Hm… I promise I’ll do it later. Namjoon seems to be searching for you.”

“No, it’s okay now that I found the both of you.”

I jump hearing Namjoon’s voice below us. This makes both of the guys chuckle.

“What did you want hyung?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you knew where (Y/n) was, but since she’s with you...”

“Yeah, I wanted to show her the garden.”

“Alright, but could let her come back to the manor, Jimin was searching for her like a crazy man.”

He chuckles, making me smile a bit, imagining Jimin running around to find me.

“Okay, noona, hold onto me.”

I nod, putting my arms around him as he gets down, holding onto the different branches. We soon land on the ground, making Jungkook chuckle at how I hold onto him again.

“Noona, I believe one day you might kill me if you hold onto me too tight.”

“Jungkook, she doesn’t have your ability, she has the right to be scared in situation in which you aren’t.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right hyung.”

I slowly pull away from Jungkook, feeling him grab my hand.

“You said Jimin was looking for me?”

“Yeah, he went in all the room without finding you, so first he was worried. But when Jin told him you were with Jungkook, he started to sulk. And now he is still sulking, sitting in the living room.”

“Aw, poor Jiminie… I’m going to go see him.”

“Okay, I think he’ll be happy to see you.”

We slowly start to head towards the mansion and once we’re in, I let go of Jungkook’s hand waving at him.

“Wait noona...”

I turn to him, seeing him pout.

“You promised you would do it again...”

I blush a bit, looking down.

“Really?”

“Yes! I told you it felt nice...”

I see Namjoon being slightly confused but don’t say anything.

I sigh, getting closer to Jungkook, gently grabbing his head before going on my tip-toes to kiss his forehead gently. I see him smile brightly as he blushes lightly.

“There. Happy?”

He nods, grabbing my hands.

“Yes, thank you noona. And that one is for you.”

He giggles, also kissing my forehead, making my heart race at his move, and he quickly pulls back. He smiles widely, looking at my pink cheeks.

“You’re so cute noona.”

He giggles before going away, leaving me blushing with a chuckling Namjoon.

“Alright, Jungkook hasn’t been acting this cute in a while...”

I laugh a bit nervously before shaking my head. I quickly go towards the living room, hoping to find Jimin.

“Jiminie?”

I see him on the couch and he raises his head when he hears my voice.

“Cutie!”

He springs on his feet, coming to me with a bright smile, his eyes disappearing. He takes me in his arms and before I can realise, he lifts me off the floor, holding me by my waist.

“Wow, easy Jiminie!”

I giggle, his happiness being more than contagious. He giggles too, looking up at me.

“I was searching for you for the entire morning.”

“Yeah, I heard that you were searching for me.”

“But first the hyungs told me you were still sleeping and when you were finally up, Jin told me you were with Jungkookie...”

I smile gently as his lips form a pout.

“Yeah, but I came here because Namjoon told me you were searching for me. So, you don’t have to pout.”

He giggles, tightening his grip around my waist.

“Hum… Jiminie… Could you please put me down?”

He looks down, noticing that indeed, I’m still not touching the floor.

“Oops, sorry cutie.”

He quickly puts me down, giggling.

“I didn’t thought you would be strong enough to lift me up like that...”

“Well, I am a very strong guy.”

He says, a wide smile on his lips.

“No Chimchim, it’s just that vampires are way stronger than humans.”

I giggle at Taehyung’s intervention. Jimin immediately starts whining, hitting Taehyung’s arm.

“Yaaah… Taehyung, you ruined my image...”

Taehyung giggles, sending us a wide smile before going away.

“It’s okay Jiminie. Tell yourself that at least you’re cute.”

“No, I’m handsome. You’re cute, that’s why I keep calling you cutie.”

I blush slightly at the nickname, looking down as I chuckle nervously. This only seems to make him even more excited.

“Aww, and you’re even cuter when you’re all shy like that.”

This only makes my blush getting darker which makes him smile like an idiot. He grabs both of my cheeks squishing them.

“You really are so cute.”

“Yah… Let go...”

He giggles before letting go of my cheeks. I smile a bit, still blushing.

“So, why were you searching for me?”

He smiles, almost jumping on the spot.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you and so I was searching for you. Is that bad?”

I giggle when I see him stop suddenly. I gently ruffle his hair with a smile.

“No Jiminie, it’s not bad, I was just wondering, that’s it.”

He smiles brightly before lifting me on his shoulders.

“Yah!”

He giggles, holding me tightly.

“Come on, it’s just for the time I reach my bedroom.”

I blush deep red, starting to hit his back.

“Why would you want to go to your bedroom?”

He looks up at me and smirks when he sees me blushing.

“We’re just going to hang out, nothing more. I didn’t think you would be such a pervert.”

“I am **not** a pervert. You are the one who phrased your ideas the wrong way...”

He chuckles, starting to walk towards his room. My heart is still racing as he hold me tightly, his hands on my lower back. I see that he seems to like lifting me like that, considering the wide smile he had on his face. We soon arrive in his room and he puts me down, making me sit on the bed. I smile, giggling a bit when I feel myself bounce lightly on the bed.

“Why is your bed so bouncy?”

“Because I wanted it this way.”

I giggle, shaking my head. He really is like a child.  He soon comes to his bed too, letting himself fall on his face, arms and legs spread, making him look like a star. I chuckle, turning around to look at him.

“Is that what you meant by hanging out?”

“Yeah? I mean… I don’t care what we do. I just want to be with you for some time.”

He smiles brightly, showing his eye smile. 

“Y-Yeah, maybe it’ll be nice. But don’t you really have an idea of something to do?”

He shakes his head, chuckling nervously when he sees me sighing.

“Sorry, I don’t want to risk to put you uncomfortable with something I would offer to do.”

“Like what?”

He lowers his head, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well… Cuddles…Sleeping side to side… Massage… Kisses...”

He blushes quite a lot when he whispers the last word.

“Well, the cuddle and the sleeping won’t make me uncomfortable considering Jungkook literally mistook me for a plush earlier.”

I chuckle a bit, making him pout.

“Really? He got to do that?”

“Well, can you say no to Jungkook when he pouts and pleads?”

He answers nothing, biting his lips as he looks down.

“See?”

He chuckles, sighing afterwards. 

“Okay, then… what about the massage?”

“Hum… Well… Let’s say...”

“If it’s okay with you of course.”

“Hum… Well, it won’t bother me. But my entire body is sensitive when it comes to touching sensations.”

He smiles brightly, nodding.

“Then, it can only be better.”

I blush shaking my head a bit before agreeing.

“Alright, but if I tell you to stop...”

“I stop in the very next second.”

I giggle, making him smile as he puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“Alright, lay down and I will start.”

I blush and nod, laying down, face on the bed. I cross my arms and lay my head on them. He giggles, sitting down next to me, rubbing his hands.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any moment.”

I nod, replying a shy ‘yes’. His hands soon land on my shoulder blades making me jump slightly. He chuckles, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“Relax, you’re all tense...”

“Easy to say...”

I mutter as I try to release the tension of my shoulders. 

I close my eyes, feeling shivers and chills going up my spine as his hands move on my back. He first does my lower back, slowly moving his hands making me close my eyes in delight. I sigh a bit, eyes fluttering. His hands move slowly, massaging the muscles with just a little bit of strength. I smile, turning my head to lay it on the side, a smile coming onto my lips.

“Seems like it’s helping you relax.”

I giggle a bit and nod, smiling. He chuckles moving his hands a bit higher. I sigh again when his hands are in the middle of my back. He draws circles with his hands, moving around. I stretch my back, giving him more space. He soon goes to my shoulders, making me tense up a bit.

“Shh, relax… I’m not going to hurt you.”

I nod, trying yo relax as his hands start massaging my shoulders. I take a few moments to relax, but in the end, I sigh a bit as his hands work on my muscles. I close my eyes, muttering.

“It’s good...”

I hear him chuckles as his hand massages my nape and then going to my head. I sigh a bit more, my lips parting a little. He moves his hands through my hair, making my eyes flutter and even lean towards his hands. His hands soon goes down to my back, between my shoulder-blades. This place being the most sensitive spot in my back, a very slight whimper escape my lips. 

“Did I hurt you?”

I shake my head, slightly opening my eyes.

“N-No… Not really...”

“Ah? Then, could it be, it’s a sensitive spot for you?”

I nod slightly, closing my eyes again. He starts moving  his thumbs in the middle of the spot, making me arch my back slightly. 

“Yah… Stop wriggling...”

His soft voice  makes me shiver, following what he says and trying not to move. His hand make me shiver and arch my back every time he moves them.  I let a very small moan escape me when he presses the spot a bit more.

“Do you… Do you want me to stop?”

“Hum… Yeah, yeah I think it’s already been good enough...”

He nods, putting his hands off my back. I sit up slowly,  sighing agreeably.  I look at him with slightly closed eyes. He smiles at me, chuckling. He puts his hand on my cheek with a smile.

“Aigo… You’re so cute, all blushy like that.”

I blush even more, lowering a bit my head, feeling shy. He chuckle, pinching a bit my cheeks. 

“You’re so adorable cutie!”

His squeal makes me jump slightly as my heart starts racing again.

“Stop it please...”

He chuckles before letting go of my cheeks, pulling me in his arms. I blush a bit more, feeling warm in his embrace. I first wriggle a bit in his embrace before snuggling a bit to him.

“It’s so nice having you in my arms.”

I nod, feeling warm against him and snuggling in his arms. I feel  him lower his head as my eyes are closed and my cheeks are leaning against his chest. His hand comes to the side of my face, replacing my hair.

“Hey, (Y/n)...”

I flutter my eyes open, his warmth making me slightly numb. 

“Hm?”

He smiles at me tenderly, his eyes disappearing.

“Do you remember what… things I thought about when you asked me what I wanted to do?”

“Hm… Sleeping… Cuddles… Massage and… Kiss?”

I ask, unsure since I wasn’t sure to begin with earlier. He chuckles, nodding. His eyes lower but I don’t really understand what he means.

“Would you… mind… trying?”

“Trying what?”

He seems to hesitate for a bit,  biting his lower lip. He leans  in , pulling me towards him with his other arm.

“This...”

He tilts his head on the side, pressing his lips to mine softly. I jump a bit and wriggle slightly in his grip. He tightens it, holding me in his arms as he slowly starts moving his lips against mine.  My hands tighten on his shirt as he tilts his head a bit more, adding a bit more movement in the kiss. He holds me closer to him, making me more at ease. I shyly and slowly start kissing back, one of my hands slowly moving to his hair, playing with the strands of hair. He sighs a bit against  my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist. He kisses me a bit more before pulling away. 

He stays close to me, panting a bit, looking at me with half lidded eyes. My hands are still gripping his hair and shirt as he pulls way from me.  His cheeks are slightly red and he breathes slowly, a small  smile coming to his lips. His thumb brush against my lower lip making me shiver slightly. 

“Thanks...”

“Thanks for what?”

“For letting my kiss you. And for answering me.”

I soon realise what I did and let go of him. His smiles falters a little but he tries to reassure me. 

“It’s okay… I guess you must still be confused about some little things...”

“Hum… I… Yeah…”

He nods, leaving me some space.

“I don’t ask you anything. I just want you not to avoid me.”

I nod, chuckling a bit nervously. He smiles, taking my hands in his. 

“Thanks for understanding what I mean.”

I nod, still blushing as he presses his lips to my forehead.

“You really are too cute.” 

He smiles, probably finding me even cuter since I feel myself blushing even more. 

 

_In what kind of feelings did I got trapped again…_

 


	7. The Preparation

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

It’s now been a months since that time when I started realising that the boys are more becoming more important to my eyes than I would have thought.  And I realised that all the time I spend in the mansion is quite ali k e  and consists in me, getting closer to the others. But today seems different as Namjoon went to wake me up a bit earlier.

“Just dress up and we’ll go to the living room.”

I nod as he gets out of the room, waiting behind the door. I quickly dress up, tying my hair in a high pony-tail.  I quickly look at myself in the mirror, smiling when I see my reflection. It has been quite a while since I found myself pretty. I have lost some weight since I arrived here and thanks to the boys help, even my hair and skin are even better. I smile a bit, going to the door. I smile at Namjoon.

“Let’s go Joonie, I’m ready.”

He smiles back, patting the top of my head. 

“We have something to tell you princess. Come on.”

He reaches out  and I grab his arm with a smile, making him chuckle.  He starts walking, making me follow him, arms linked.  We soon arrive in the living room and the guys smile when they see me.

“There she is.”

I send a smile to Jin, waving at everyone. 

“We were waiting for you.”

“Thank you for waiting for me Jiminie.”

He smiles, looking a little shy.

“You’re welcome cutie.”

Namjoon goes to sit on the couch next to Jin as I go to Yoongi. He smiles at me  before putting an arm around me, almost snuggling to me, nuzzling his face against the crook of my neck.

“Yah… Yoongi-hyung...”

I giggle a bit at the ticklish feeling, Yoongi smiling when he notices that. But he pulls away, smirking at  Jungkook.

“She’s the one who decided to come next to me.”

“Yeah, but it tickles, so please, stop.”

He smiles at me, pouting a bit, but nods. Then he leans his head on my shoulder.

“Maybe we could talk about what we wanted to tell her?”

The boys turn to Namjoon, and I see Jin nodding.

“Yeah, we have to explain her, otherwise she will be disturbed.”

I tilt my head, not really understanding. Namjoon smiles at me, turning to face me.

“You see, this week-end, there is an important meeting we have to go to and since you’ve been living with us since two months, you are invited too.”

“A meeting?”

“Yeah, a meeting with other vampires, with werewolves and the others living creature that humans call myth.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, and since they learned that you’re with us, you got an invitation.”

He hands me an envelope which I quickly grab. I take a look at it and quickly open it. 

 

_Dear Young Lady,_

 

_We are glad to let you know that you are welcomed to the MAMA Party,_

_Held on the 2_ _5_ _th_ _November_ _,_ _in the evening._

_We will be pleased to see you here with us during this beautiful night._

 

_Yours sincerely._

 

I read the invitation and look up at Namjoon.

“Who is the person organising this party?”

“It changes every year. This year, I believe it’s a group of werewolves that organises it.”

“Yeah, isn’t it Yongguk’s pack who organises the party?”

Namjoon nods at Hoseok, making me wonder who that Yongguk is.

“And… Is it dangerous for me to go there?”

“Hm, I don’t think it would be dangerous for you. But it would be for them if they start luring around you or flirting with you.”

I giggle a bit shyly, and scratch the back of my neck. 

“If-If you say so.”

“But you can easily guess that you won’t be able to go to the party dressed in clothes like that.”

I look down and understand what he means. If these people are important, then I need a more fitting and decent dress to wear. I bite my lips, looking up at Namjoon.

“And how will I be doing that?”

“You will go to a tailor along with Taehyung. He will help you choose your dress.” 

Taehyung sends me a smile, along with a little wave.

“I’ll try my best to choose something that will fit you sweetie. I promise.”

I chuckle, nodding. Then I turn to Namjoon, smiling.

“I guess we’ll get going today, right? That’s why you woke me up.”

He chuckles a bit, embarrassed and nod.

“Yeah, you’ll get going after we are done. And there is one more thing, we have to get you to know how to dance.”

“Well… You can try. But I’m a very bad dancer...”

He chuckles making a sign to Hoseok.

“Hoseok will help you learn how to dance once you get back. Maybe not today but you will have to learn during the week.”

I nod, understanding what he means.

“During the party, be polite, make sure not get anyone mad.”

“Okay, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That means you may have to put your attitude away during this evening.”

I glare at Yoongi making him laugh. 

“We’re done anyway, no?”

Taehyung stands up, coming to me. He takes my hand in his and helps me up.  He smiles at me before looking at the others.

“We’ll get going then. I can’t wait to see her in her dress.”

I giggle when he starts walking, pulling my hand along with him. I wave at the boys as they chuckle. 

“Make sure she is safe Taehyung and that nothing happens to her.”

“Okay, Yoongi-hyung!”

He brings me with him, outside the mansion. He makes me go back in the city, walking through different streets.

“By the way, how are you going to pay for a dress Taehyung?”

He smirks, putting a finger to his lips. 

“You have to go to the right place if you want to have good things.”

I tilt my head on the side, not understanding but still follow him as he doesn’t want to let go of my hand.  Soon we arrive in front of what seems to be a small clothes shop.

“You want to go there? Don’t you want to go in a bigger shop if you want to buy me a nice dress?”

“You will understand, don’t worry.” 

He pulls me inside with him, pushing the door wide open. There are some customers who raise their head when they hear the door open. Taehyung doesn’t even bother and drags me with him towards one of the cashier.

“Can I do something for you mister?”

“I am here to ask for a special dress. Could you please lead us to Heechul?”

The gaze of the cashier changes as he nods, straightening. He starts walking, making us a sign to come with him. I quickly follow the two men as they go into what seems to be the  back of the shop. The employee stops, showing Taehyung a door.

“He’s here. Go in.”

Taehyung nods as the other one starts walking back to where he came from. Taehyung quickly opens the door, smiling as he enters.

“Heechul?”

There are a few people in the room but one of them, with long hair turns back to Taehyung, a smile soon coming on his lips.

“Taehyung! It’s been a while!”

He comes close to us, shaking hands with Taehyung.

“It’s been so long since you last came.”

He then turns to me, smiling.

“And who is the young lady?”

“Oh, this here, is (Y/n). She’s living with us now.”

“It’s nice meeting you. I’m Heechul.” 

He bows slightly and I turn to Taehyung.

“Tae, why did we come here? Couldn’t you buy a dress in the shop.”

“I don’t have any money to pay, so when we need clothes, we ask Heechul if he can do some for us.”

“Of course, vampire don’t really have a way of having money, so we have to help each other.”

He smiles and with the turning of his sentence, I can easily guess that  he is just like the boys, a vampire himself.  I nod, understanding and he turns to Taehyung.

“So? What do you need this time?”

“Well, you see, this sweetie needs a dress for the party this week-end and so I thought of coming to you for this.”

“And I’m glad you did!”

He smiles, turning to me.

“But first I need to know what she wants as a dress. Like, what colour do you want?”

I don’t even have to think for my answer.

“Black. I want a black dress.”

He nods, smiling.

“And for the cloth? Silk? Lace? Velvet?”

“I don’t really know… Maybe a bit of lace?”

He smiles, nodding again.  He starts walking around some dresses motioning me to follow him. I hesitantly look at Taehyung who makes me a sign to go with him. I start following Heechul, looking at the dresses.

“And for the style? An innocent one? A sexy one? An elegant one?”

He shows me different types of dress but none of them actually catches my eyes.  He tries to show me different type of dresses. Some are short, some are long and they’re all beautiful but they aren’t really my type of dress. He goes to grab another one when this time, something catches my attention. I go towards it, passing by Heechul. He quickly follows my eyes, noticing where they are going. He chuckles, going to the dress.

“A bit Gothic aren’t we?”

I shrug, smiling a bit.

“Just a bit I guess.”

He smiles at me, taking it off the hanger to show it to me.

“So, this is a lacy and velvety, long dress, with a V collar. Along with it, there is a hood, a choker, the tights and the shoes.”

He brings out everything he just listed and shows them to me. I look at the entire attire  and smile.

“It looks nice. Really wonderful.”

He smiles, turning to me.

“Do you want to choose this one?”

“Yes. I will take that one.”

“Alright, I’ll just call my assistant so she can take your measures.”

I nod as he turns around.

“Amber, come here please.”

Soon, a smaller figure arrives behind him with a smile.

“Yes Heechul?”

“I need you to take the measures of the lady.”

She comes to me with a smile, holding out her hand.

“I’m Amber, nice meeting you.”

I shake hands with her and she brings me in a n another room to take the measures. I follow her, without really saying anything.  She then closes the door and takes out a measuring meter, coming to me.

“You’re new here. I’ve never seen you around.”

I nod, following the movements she asks me to do to take the measures. 

“Indeed. It’s my first time coming here.”

“And what is it that you need?”

“A dress for a party with my friends.”

“You go to the Mama Party?”

“Hum, yes. Why?”

She chuckles, patting my head.

“Because we’re invited too silly.”

I chuckle a bit nervously, slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah, sorry...”

“It’s okay. You seem to be new. And by what I feel, you’re human.”

I nod, confirming her thought.

“Well that’s nice. There isn’t a lot of humans that befriend people like us. There might be a lot of people that will come to see you during this party.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We are as interested in humans as you are interested in us.”

I nod, smiling. She is soon done with the measures and she takes me back to Heechul.

“I have her measures. I will give them to you when you start the dress.”

He nods, smiling at me.

“I can have it done for the day of the party, not before. You will just have to stop by here to get the dress.”

“Alright, I’ll tell that to the boys.” 

“And don’t forget to come.”

“We won’t.”

I jump slightly when I hear Taehyung’s voice behind me and smile. I turn around and give him a slight hug as he chuckles.

“Well, Heechul, Amber, we will be taking our leaving.”

“Alright, come get it just before going to the party and it will be ready.”

“We’ll take note of that.”

He smiles at us as he accompanies us to the door.

“It was a pleasure to meet you (Y/n).”

“It was nice meeting you to Heechul and Amber.”

I shake hands with both of them,  a smile on my lips.

“I hope to see you again.”

They smile and Amber winks at me.

“We’ll see each other at the party anyway.”

I nod, chuckling as Taehyung pulls me back with him, towards the mansion.  On the way, he asks the question I was sure he would be asking. 

“So… How is the dress? What is it like?”

“Well, it’s very nice, and I really like the style along with the look of it.”

He says nothing for a moment before talking again.

“You’re teasing me aren’t you?”

“You think so?”

“But that’s not nice…”

He pouts, making me chuckle. I shake my head, ruffling his hair.

“Just wait. All of you will have to wait anyway, so be patient.”

“But I wanted to know how it is.”

“You already now it’s a black dress.”

“But I wanted to know more!”

I giggle, making him understand that I won’t say anything. He sigh and whines before opening the mansion’s door.

“We’re back!”

Soon, some of the boys come to me, trying the same as Taehyung. They all ask questions and I refuse to give them the answer they want.  But I clearly avoided all their question about the dress. 

It was quite funny to see Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok pout at me avoiding all their question.  That actually made Namjoon and Yoongi laugh at their attempt to try guessing as I kept answering “I won’t tell you anything.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Today I’m the ball room of the mansion. I discovered that they have one here and in each different mansion of the people of the party so there can be a different host every year.  Hoseok takes me there to practice my dancing. He only works on slow but he does help me. Today again, he joins me in the ball room, smiling.

“So? Are you ready to work today?”

“Well, it isn’t really like work but I’m ready.”

He smiles at me brightly before starting the music.  He then comes straight to me as  the music’s notes  start filling the air.

“Come on, let’s get ready to dance.”

I giggle as he comes to me, putting one of his hands on my waist as the other one takes my hand. I gently smile, putting my hand on his shoulder and he starts moving.

I look down to my feet as a reflex, trying not to mess my step. I hear him chuckle before he put his fingers under my chin, making me raise my head.

“Look up. In a slow you have to look at your partner. It’s the eye-contact that matters during this kind of dance.”

I nod, smiling at him. I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks when he suddenly becomes serious again, staring into my eyes. His gaze intimidates me and fascinates me in the same time. He’s usually so child-like and so giggly that every time he becomes serious again, it makes me flustered and I feel butterflies spreading in my entire body.

And there’s something about the way he holds my hand to guide that is so… I can’t even find a word to describe it… It shows that he leads so it’s quite firm, but in the same time, I wouldn’t even want to let go of his hand because of how gentle his touch is.

I only need a little time before being completely weak in his grip, his eyes making my inside churn and his hands making me want to lean towards him.  Soon, his arm that was on my waist brings me closer, wrapping around me. I end up tightly pressed against him as his forehead almost touches mine. 

Thanks to his help I manage to follow his step without messing up and without having to look down at my feet. 

As the music starts to slow down, his gaze meets mine and I feel like I’m unable to look away. The way his brown eyes are fixed on mine bewitches me. I keep staring at his eyes and as we slowly come to a stop, the music arriving to its end.  I’m completely frozen, feeling safe in his arms. I barely see his face getting closer to mine not realising right away that he is leaning in. He stops when our noses brush together, waking me up from my daze. I bite my lower lip, looking down at his. 

I don’t know who made the first move but what I know is that in the next moment, his lips are on mine. His other arm goes around me and presses me tightly against him as his lips slowly move against mine. My eyes flutter close as I answer him, both of my arms latching around his neck. He tilts his head, biting my lip. I quickly gasp and he takes this opportunity to  slip his tongue past my lips. I sigh and whimper a bit not used to this kind of feeling any more. My grip slightly tighten on his shoulder as shivers go up my spine. 

I’m the first one to pull away when my lungs ask for air. What I didn’t foresee is that he tilts his head, planting his lips against my neck. I whimper slightly, my hands being in fists from my tight grip on his shoulders. I feel his lips pressing against different spot from my neck and start pushing him away.

“Ho-Hoseok… Stop it...”

He soon stops, slowly pulling away to look at me straight in the eyes.  His breathing is uneven as he bites his lips.

“I think… We’ll stop here for today.”

I nod, blushing as he tries to lean in for another kiss. I don’t fight and let him kiss me again but this time, he puts less force, less movement in his kiss. It’s a light and gentle kiss. He soon pulls away, steeping back and bows with a smile. 

“Thank you for the dance sunshine.”

I giggle lightly,  curtseying with a smile. He smiles at me brightly, coming closer to gently pat my head.

“How do I understand… what happened?”

“I’m not sure about my own feelings… I just… I’m confused...”

He smiles at me tenderly, going to kiss my forehead.

“It’s okay. Take the time you need to think.”

I nod at him, thankful as he pulls away, offering me his hand that I take, heading towards the exit of the room.

“By the way, I think I have nothing more to teach you concerning the slow.”

“Really?”

“Yes of course. Didn’t you realise that you were dancing correctly, without looking to your feet earlier?”

I chuckle and shake my head, showing that indeed, I didn’t realise it. 

“No. No, I didn’t.”

He smiles brightly, almost laughing as he nods.

“And yet you did. And you did a great job.”

“Thank you Hobi. You’re nice.”

“You’re welcome sunshine. My pleasure.”

I chuckle, shaking my head at how cheesy he can be. As we get out of the ball room, his energy and childish side come out making me smile tenderly. He can be so cool and yet so adorable at some times…

Then I remember that at the end of this week, I will meet a lot of other people and probably creature. It will sure be quite amazing if there are a lot of new people and I can’t help but wanting to be at that moment already. And there is in the same time, something in my mind telling me to be careful. As if something bad is going to happen during the party.

 

_I feel like this night will be a very special night._

 


	8. A very special night

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I’m actually with Amber as he helps me putting my dress on. She attaches the straps together as I put the sleeves of the cloak correctly.

“Okay, stop moving for a second...”

I nod, freezing with a smile as he finishes. 

“Alright. Done.”

She comes in front of me with a smile. She adjusts  the cloak and everything before taking my hand.

“Okay, put your feet on the heels and we’ll tie them correctly.”

I nod, climbing on the high-heels as she goes down, closing the buckle. She then stands up again. 

“Perfect. You’re perfect like that.”

I smile a bit shyly, looking at her. She nicely dressed too. 

She didn’t want a dress so she got a suit, but it suits her perfectly too. It matches her style and she’s really pretty like that.

“You’re really nicely dressed with your suit too.”

She laughs a bit, nodding.

“Thank you for the compliment. Come on, the guys must be waiting for you.”

I smile at her nodding she she takes my hand to bring me to the shop where the boys are. I smile when I see them dressed all nicely. 

Namjoon is wearing a white shirt under a navy blue jacket with many golden  buttons. He looks really handsome and  looks like the most mature out here.

Jungkook who is right next to him wears a black jacket with a smokey design, along with a white shirt underneath. I see him smile as he is teasing Hoseok about his outfit.

“Hyung, your jacket is so weird with all these flowers. Are you sure this is not for women?”

The said hyung sigh and roll his eyes. Hoseok is indeed wearing a flowery jacket above his shirt along with some slim-fitted pants.

“Leave him alone, you annoying kid.”

I giggle at Yoongi’s answer and look at him. His white jacket also has some flowers which is I suppose why he defended Hoseok. But what attracts my attention the most are the birds drawn on it. 

My eyes then fall on Jin who is right behind him. He has a black jacket with some symbols drawn with clear white pearl on it. His smile is so bright that he could light up the whole room. Looks like someone is really impatient. 

Then I notice Taehyung, looking blankly to some point.  I look at him from top to toe.  Unlike the others he wears a black shirt under his black jacket.  The silver design covering it is quite visible and makes it really nice. 

And finally, I look at the last member, Jimin. He wears a black shirt along with a black jacket, covered by a grey design.  His long sleeves hide a part of his hand which is quite cute but the way he stands and his gaze makes him more handsome than anything. 

I quietly approach them with Amber and Taehyung is the first one to notice me arriving as he raises his head. He smiles brightly, nudging Jimin who is next to him.

“There she is...”

Jimin immediately fix his eyes on me and he smiles right away. 

“You’re beautiful cutie.”

His comment attracts everyone’s attention as they look in my direction.  A smile come onto all the boys’ lips as they look at me from top to toe.

“Yes, you’re wonderful princess.” 

“Are you okay with those heels?”

I smile at Namjoon before giggling at Jin’s question.  I nod, smiling.

“Yes, I’m fine with these heels. Don’t worry that much about that Jin.”

He smiles, nodding as if he was satisfied with this answer. Heechul comes to me with a smile.

“I was sure that this dress would fit you perfectly. I think your eyes really caught a good one.”

“Thank you too Heechul, after all you’re the one who made the dress.”

He chuckles, shaking his head.

“I’m just doing my job.”

I smile at him, nodding.

“Well, thank you anyway.” 

I then turn to the boys.

“I still can’t believe you offer it to me… I just can’t...”

Jin chuckles and shakes his head.

“It is very rude to refuse someone’s gift. So just accept it.”

I smile and nod, looking at Namjoon. 

“Alright princess. We have to get going. You’ll get to see them at the party again. Let’s get going.”

I nod, going to the boys before turning back to wave at Amber and Heechul.  I then grabbed Yoongi’s arm as we start walking. We all go to their car  as we enter it. The ride is not very long until we reach the mansion of the people supposed to welcome us.

“And princess, please if you can, stay with us for the entire evening.”

“Well unless I know someone at the party which is hardly possible, I will probably stick to you.”

They chuckle which makes me smile.

“Well, we’ll see that later.”

We soon arrive to the door and  Jin knocks. 

Soon enough, the door opens, revealing a tall, brown-haired boy. He looks at the others, a smile immediately com ing onto his lips.

“Good evening hyungs, hello Jungkook.”

He greets as the others nod, sending the salutation back. He then looks down, probably noticing me.

“Oh, so she is the girl Himchan-hyung said he saw. (Y/n), is it?”

I nod with a smile as he bows slightly.

“Welcome to our mansion, I hope you won’t be feeling different from the other guests.”

“They are all here already?”

The tall boy chuckles then nod. 

“Yes, but it’s not been very long since they are here. Don’t worry about that.”

He smiles before chuckling a bit nervously.

“Oh, but come in, come in. Don’t stay in the cold. How rude of me.”

We quickly enter and before he goes away, I gently  grip his sleeve .

“Hum… I’m sorry but… I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Oh! Right, I’m Junhong. Choi Junhong. Nice to meet you.”

I nod, smiling as he keep s walking, bringing us to a very spacious place. My eyes widen when I see how much people there are.

That’s a lot of people… My nervous side gets me as I unconsciously scout closer to Yoongi. He chuckles, holding my hand to reassure me.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

Soon enough, I see Junhong waving at someone and some other men come towards us.  The first one to come to us immediately shake hands with Namjoon. 

“It’s been quite a long time Namjoon. When was it that we last saw each other? A year?”

“That’s because you never bother to come contact us.”

Namjoon answers with a chuckle which makes the other man smile. His voice is so low… How is it even possible?

He turns to me with a smile, before turning to another one.

“Is it the human you were talking about Himchan?”

Another man nods, smiling.

“Yes. I knew there was a human so I went to check. And once I saw her go in the city with Namjoon. So, yeah, it’s that girl.”

I don’t really move, not really feeling at ease with the attention but the man that seems to be the leader of this group comes to me.

“Welcome to the mansion (Y/n). My name is Bang Yongguk.”

Oh, so he is Yongguk. Alright. I nod and smile at him, before my eyes go to the others by curiosity. He seems to notice it, because he looks at his fellows. 

“The long brown-haired one is Himchan. The pink haired one’s name is Daehyun.”

“They are not pink, they are pale purple.”

I smile at his protest which he notices. Then he starts pouting.

“Don’t make fun of me...”

I giggle, putting my hand against my mouth.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s okay. I was just kidding.”

I smile at how he seems to be childish at moments. 

“The white and blue-haired one is Jongup, one of our youngest.”

“Nice meeting you Jongup.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

I smile at him as Yongguk turns to Daehyun.

“Where is he again? Still eating?”

Daehyun chuckle, shaking his head.

“He went to the bathroom, he will be here in no times.”

“I’m here! I’m here!”

I jump at the voice coming from our back and I can’t stop the feeling that makes it sound so familiar…

A brown-haired man joins Yongguk, turning his back to us.

“Youngjae, our guests are behind you.”

He turns around and chuckles nervously when he realises it.

My mouth falls agape when I see his face.

“M-Mr. Yoo?”

He turns to me, eyes slightly widening when he notices me.

“Ms. Lee?”

The boys around us, look between me and him, visibly confused.

“You two… know each other?”

Jin turns to me, frowning a little bit.

“Well… Mr. Yoo is, or rather was, my informatics teacher at my college...”

I already hear the maknae line laughing as the others look at me in disbelief.

“Is it true Youngjae?”

I look at my teacher, noticing that Daehyun is laughing when he asks him the question.

“Well… Actually, yes. She’s one of my students.”

All the boys around us start laughing as I look at my teacher with a sheepish smile. He also seems quite embarrassed at the situation since he has a slightly uneasy smile.

“And, are you two going to be able to get along or it will be too awkward?”

Youngjae turns to Daehyun, quite unsure.

“Well… If she is willing to try seeing me as something else than her teacher, then I am willing to try to do so too.”

The looks fall on me as I shyly look down, fidgeting with my fingers.

“Well… I am willing to try to do so too.”

He then smiles brightly, extending his hand.

“Then let’s greet each other correctly. I’m Yoo Youngjae.”

“And I’m Lee (Y/n).” 

I shake hands with him as a shy smile comes across his lips.

“And now that I am not your teacher any more, then I want to be honest, you’re one of the cutest girl I’ve ever seen.”

I blush at his words as his fellows start teasing him  and I feel Yoongi’s grip tighten lightly around my hand. 

“Aw, now you’re flirting with you students? Bad JaeJae.”

“Are you actually taking me for a kid Daehyun?”

The said Daehyun laugh and starts walking away as Youngjae starts running after him to catch him. I giggle a bit and turn around to see the boys following Youngjae with their eyes. I smile shaking my head.

“Really? Just because he said I was cute? Do I need to remind you that you are all calling me by stupid cheesy nicknames?”

“Cutie and Sweetie aren’t stupid nicknames.”

Taehyung is the first one to whine and protest. 

“Neither is princess.”

“And Darling is a polite name.”

I sigh rolling my eyes as Yongguk’s voice comes to my ear.

“I see what you mean by stupid nicknames.”

I smile at him, thankful as he gestures to then entire place.

“You can all go wherever you want as long as it’s not any of our room. Unless one of us invited you to come inside.”

He smiles and winks at me, making me blush slightly.

“As for you (Y/n), there must be a lot of people who will be curious about you. Because humans might be curious about mythical creature but so are the mythical creature about humans.”

I nod, feeling quite curious about all the people that might be here. Then a question comes into my head as I see the boys separating to go to different people.

“Not to be rude or anything Yongguk… But what are you? And your friends what are they?”

He chuckles, patting my head with a smile.

“It’s not rude for a human to be asking that. And we are werewolves.”

“Werewolves… I see… It’s very interesting...”

He smiles at me and points at my forehead.

“In my opinion, you are way more interesting, you humans.”

“How could we be that interesting?”

“Well, you see, the werewolves mostly act with their instinct so we are fascinated by how much a human can think learn and everything. Although it is sometimes quite hard to understand why you think so much.”

He ends up with a chuckle as I laugh a bit nervously.

“Well… I’d say that the people you are talking about concerns about one person on a million, so...”

He looks at me with quite surprised eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah… I have observed the development of the human being. The people become more and more selfish, more and more greedy… There are less people who are really generous and who think about the others more than they do about themselves...”

“That’s… That’s quite sad...”

“Yes, it is. And moreover now the people must be up to code if they don’t want to be apart everyone else.”

He frowns, looking at me.

“What do you mean, up to code?”

“Well, everyone must be like the ones that are powerful, they must be like the society wants them to be… Or they end up being in isolation from the others...”

“Seems like you know what you’re talking about.”

I smile a bit bitterly when I remember all the bullying I got during middle-school and high-school.

“Well… I have never been… normal to the other people of the society so… It was a bit hard for me to fit...”

He smiles a bit sadly, patting my head.

“Well, do not worry about these party and the people like us in general. We accept anyone and everyone, just like they are.”

I smile at me, happy to see someone who won’t judge. Even though I know Namjoon and the boys would never judge me. 

“Thank you for your kindness Yongguk. We need more people like you in the human society.”

He smiles and in the next seconds I hear many voices talking quite loudly.

“Is it her? Is she the human girl?”

“I want to see her!”

I turn around, just in time to see four boys coming to me in rushed steps. I scout closer to Yongguk as a reflex when I notice that the boys went away, probably to meet some friends of them. They come a bit too close to me for my liking. He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Boys, step back a little, you’re scaring her.”

The four boys lift their head and smile sheepishly before straightening and stepping back.

“Sorry missy… we didn’t mean to.”

A brown-haired boy says, scratching the back of his neck. 

I smile gently, shaking my head.

“Just… don’t jump on me… I already have four guys with me that are way too energetic.”

They laugh a bit, a smile coming onto their lips.

“So? What brought you here?”

“We were curious about the human girl Jungkook told Minghao about.”

I look at the black-haired boy who just talked and refrain myself from doing any comments on how tall he is. He is at least as tall as Namjoon.

“Well, maybe you could start by introducing yourselves.”

“Oh, right. We could do that. I’m Hansol. Choi Hansol.”

It’s the one who called me ‘missy’ who just talked. I nod, smiling before turning to the tall, black-haired one. He smiles before answering.

“I’m Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

“Alright… Nice to meet you.”

I then turn to the one who has bright pink hair. He laughs a bit.

“My name is Soonyoung. Choi Soonyoung.” 

I giggle at how childish he seems to be. And I turn to the last one. He has been more quiet than the others but he seems quite happy to be here too. He has brown hair, mixed with what seems to be orange or red.

“And you? Who are you?”

“I’m Jun. Wen Junhui.” 

“Alright, then my name is (Y/n), nice to meet you all.”

I slightly bow which makes them laugh. 

“You don’t have to bow in front of us, you know.”

I smile and shrug.

“Maybe, but it’s my way of showing someone I respect them.”

They smile widely, shaking their head.

“Thank you but there is no need to act like that.”

I shrug at Jun who just chuckles.  They start asking questions as Yongguk waves at me, saying that he’s going with Himchan. I nod answering their question.  I learned that the four of them actually were werewolves. Sometimes their question makes me laugh because it can really be stupid, like when they ask me if we greet each other thanks to a coded language. But then they start asking a different type of question.

“Have you ever been in love with a human?”

I smile sadly, thinking about Jongdae.

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh, and does it work like us?”

“Does what works like you?”

Soonyoung giggles before talking again.

“The reproducing thing.”

I flush deep red, not really knowing how to react.  Hansol immediately hit him in the back.

“Soonyoung! That’s not the type of question to ask so suddenly and frankly like that!”

“But! Then how am I supposed to ask?”

He starts whining and keep going until someone comes, shooing them away.

“I think she answered enough of your question boys, go away now.”

I turn around to see Mr. Yoo standing there, making them a sign to go away. Mingyu and Soonyoung go away laughing and Hansol sighs before bowing his head a little.

“I’ll get going. Until next time (Y/n).”

I smile, nodding before waving at Jun who did the same.

“It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too boys.”

I turn back at Mr. Yoo, smiling a bit shyly.

“Thank you Mr. Yoo… I didn’t know how to answer these questions...”

“I told you not to call me Mr. Yoo. Just call me Youngjae if you are outside classes.”

“Well… I will try… but it may be hard you know...”

He chuckles and nod.

“It will be hard for me too not to call you Ms. Lee. Looks like we’re in this together.”

I giggle a bit and nod, making him smile.

“How about I offer you a drink to try easing this awkward mood?”

“Well, I’ll follow you then.”

He smiles, offering me his arm. I slowly put my arms around his as he starts walking towards the buffet. We’re soon next to it and he asks me what I want.

“Do you prefer something sour? Something sweet? Something strong?”

“Well… I prefer sweet alcohols.”

He smiles, taking a glass of what seems to be rosé, and hands it to me.

“Here you go. This one is mirabelle flavoured.“

“Okay, thanks Mr. Yoo.”

“No… (Y/n), it’s Youngjae.”

I giggle lightly nodding.

“Alright. Thanks Youngjae.”

He smiles brightly, nodding.

“You’re welcome.”

We start talking a bit, trying to make the awkwardness disappear and it actually works. We start to know a bit more about each other and it’s quite easier to be at ease once I get to know him. He actually resembles me. He can be hot-headed and sometimes too hard with people, but he usually has no bad intentions. We keep talking until soon we here the music slowly starting.

“Oh, I have to go, I sing with Daehyun while you others dance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, go and find a partner to enjoy the music and the dance.”

He waves at me before soon joining Daehyun with a smile. I look around me and see pairs forming as many boys ask girls to dance with them.  I see Yoongi and Hoseok look through the room, probably searching for me. I slightly fidget with my fingers before a voice makes me raise my head. 

“Why is a lady like you all alone?”

I raise my head to see a  brown haired guy with a gently smile. He has deep brown eyes and soon extend his hands. 

“I would be glad to share this dance with you.”

I hesitate a bit before noticing that none of the boys are around and take his hand, blushing slightly. He pulls me with him, wrapping an arm around my waist as the other goes to take my hand. He smiles warmly, his feet getting in the good position.

“I didn’t ask for your name, could you tell me what it is?”

I look a him, smiling a bit shyly.

“I’m… My name is (Y/n)… Lee (Y/n)...”

He smiles, his thumb gently brushing against my hand. 

“Don’t stress, I’m not a rude or bad man. My name is Park Jinyoung.” 

I nod, trying to be less shy and less stiff. The music slowly begins to be loud enough for everyone to hear as Daehyun and Youngjae start singing each turns. Then my eyes come back to Jinyoung and I can’t help but starting to detail him. 

He has full lips, curved in a small smile, his eyes crinkling lightly as he does it. Then my attention goes to his hand which hold my waist and hand. He has really big and warm hands… And his touch is so light, like a feather which helps a lot in reassuring me. He seems to be a good dancer since he isn’t all stiff like me and he actually helps me by guiding me.

“It’s okay, relax. Just focus on the music.”

I nod and try to be less tense, wanting to be more fluid in my movements. He smiles, holding me close to him, inviting me to lean my head onto his shoulder. I first shake my head, shyly but then he smiles brightly.

“It’s okay… Go on and lean your head.”

I end up biting my lip and nod, slowly putting my head against his shoulder. He smiles, his grip around me staying firm but gentle in a way. He keeps moving but a bit slower, being careful not to trip or anything. 

I don’t know how much time we danced but I do know that I felt really relaxed and reassured with Jinyoung.  But as the music stops and the boys get off the stage, I smile shyly at Jinyoung. 

“Thanks for the dance.”

He smiles brightly, nodding. 

“You welcome, I had a nice time dancing with you.” 

He then bows, grabbing my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. I blush a bit and slowly look at him.

“See you another time my Lady.”

I nod, still blushing before he pulls back to go with his friends. I slowly search for one of Youngjae’s friend, finding Himchan.

“Hum… Himchan?”

He turns around, smiling when he sees me.

“Do you need anything (Y/n)?”

“Could you… tell me where the restroom is?”

He smiles, nodding. 

“Do you see the hall on the right here? You go there and it’s the second door on the right.”

“Alright. Thanks Himchan.”

He smiles warmly, nodding. I quickly turn around and go towards the hall he showed me. I quickly look at the different door, slowly opening a door, smiling when I find the restroom.  I enter it, closing the door. I try not to stay too long, looking at my self in the mirror before turning around to get out. 

I go back in the hall, closing the door behind me. 

“You’re really beautiful like that. It’s a shame you’re dressed up like that for them.”

I jump when I hear someone behind me and turn around. I frown when I see Jongdae here.

“Alriight… I’m starting to imagine things.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. 

“You’re not imagining (Y/n). You have to come back and get out of here.”

“Get out of here? Why? I like being with Namjoon and the others.”

“Yeah but you can’t stay with them, they’re dangerous… They could hurt you...”

“How would you know? You’re the one who hurt me by replacing me by that… girl...”

He sighs, shaking his head.

“Okay, now is not the time to talk. You’re coming back with us, wherever you like it or not.”

“What _us_ are talking about?”

He smirks before I feel an arm wrapping around me, pulling me back before I feel a cloth being pressed against my mouth and nose. I jump, immediately try to push these hands away, gripping them tightly and moving my head around. The grip tightens as I struggle the best I can but soon I feel two hands grabbing my wrist, preventing me from moving them. I look back to see Jongdae holding my wrist and smiling.

“It’s okay, just relax and breathe...”

I keep moving my h ea d, trying to call the others for help but the person behind me grips my chin preventing me from moving and forcing me to breathe the smell coming from the cloth.

My vision starts to get blurry as my body grows weak, a ‘sorry’ coming to my ears before I hear Jongdae’s chuckle, my eyes closing and darkness surrounding me.

 

_Good Night (Y/n)… Don’t worry, we’ll take you somewhere safe._


	9. The truth about everything

I open my eyes, slowly when I feel someone playing with my hair. I look around me, noticing that I’m lying on a bed and rub my eyes.

“Oh? You’re awake?”

I look up, my vision still blurry but smile when recognizing Yoongi’s face.

“Hm...”

I nod, slightly smiling at him.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I… I had some kind of weird dream… I dreamt that the party went wrong and… that Jongdae was there...”

Yoongi chuckles, shaking his head.

“But I _am_ here.”

I rub my eyes, slowly shaking my head. My eyes widen when I see Jongdae sitting on the bed next to. I immediately crawl back, getting away from him.

“Hey, hey… Why are you getting away?”

“You ask me why? Are you serious?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong...”

“Excuse me? You freaking kidnapped me during the party and-”

Suddenly I think about the boys who were accompanying me at the party.

“(Y/n)?”

“Bring me back to them.”

“What? You can’t be serious… They kidnapped you and-”

“No! You’re the one who did that!”

“No, I came to get you out of here. Remember? They locked you in that mansion… You were never getting out of there...”

“No they weren’t locking me in that mansion and...”

As I see the other boys arriving, I frown, pulling away from him.

“How would you know?”

“How would I know what (Y/n)? I don’t see what you’re talking about...”

“You rejected me a month ago and until then, I never saw you any more, how would you be able to know if they were getting out of here?”

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Listen (Y/n), I’m gonna let you eat and then we will talk about everything, alright?”

“No! I want answers now and I want to go home with them!”

I see him clenching his jaw and tightening his fists. 

“Your home is not with them! Forget that!”

I frown and shake my head.

“Of course it is! My parents didn’t even care that I disappeared and you left me for Sunmin.”

“I didn’t leave you, goddamn it, can’t you just listen a bit?”

“I don’t want to listen to you and your lies!”

“But these guys are dangerous for you (Y/n)! These blood-suckers could kill you!”

I stop that the name he gave to the boys and realise something.

“How… How would you know… And why do you call them that?”

He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“I wanted to avoid this conversations...”

“Yeah, but now I want answers. So answer me!”

He sighs, making a sign to Sehun. Sehun comes to me, his head low.

“Sorry for that (Y/n)...”

I don’t understand what he means until he grabs my hand, putting them in my back.

“What the- What the hell are you doing Oh Sehun.”

“It’s what we had planned and he knows he has to do what I ask him to do. We can’t let you go back to them.”

I struggle against Sehun’s hands as I feel him tie them up.

“Really? Seriously Sehun?”

He bites his lower lip, making me face Jongdae. 

“Everything would have been easier they hadn’t brain-washed you.”

I frown at Jongdae, shaking my head.

“They didn’t brain-washed me!”

Jongdae gets closer to me, leaning to be at my eye-level, a smirk present on his lips.

“Really? If you hadn’t been brain-washed, you would be happy to be here, with me. You wouldn’t be asking to go back with them.”

“Oh yeah? Knowing that they treated me better than you ever did? Not sure about that.”

He frowns, straightening again.

“No, you wouldn’t because you would remember that vampires are dangerous and that humans don’t belong with them.”

I stop when I hear him say ‘vampire’.

“How… How do you know about...”

“(Y/n)… Do you really think we went there a few weeks ago for nothing? Did you really think we just wanted to see the inside of the mansion?”

I frown, not really seeing what he is talking about.

“Who are you really Jongdae? Or should I say, what are you?”

His smirks widens as he chuckles. 

“You’re finally getting my point (Y/n), good, good.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

He rolls his eyes grabbing my arm.

“How about I show you something of ours instead?”

I shake my head, gritting my teeth.

“No. I want answers!”

He growls and starts walking, pulling me with him by the arm.

“And let go of me!”

He doesn’t listen to me and keeps on pulling on my arm, making me follow him. I quickly notice that we’re in their dorm and he soon brings me to what seems to be stairs going down. 

“When did you guys add a cellar?”

“It was always there but never told you so you wouldn’t go snoop in there.”

I raise an eye-brown, wondering what they’re hiding  down there. Jongdae keeps a firm grip on my arm, making me go down with him. I see some of the others following us as Jongdae opens the door. The first thing that gets to me is that this place is in pitch black. Jongdae soon switches on the light making me widen my eyes when I see the cellar. 

Honestly… He’s got to be kidding…

Their cellar is made of cobbled walls, cobbled floor and as he makes me walk forward I see that it’s separated in different type of cells.

“What the hell? What is this Jongdae? Cells, no outside light and a door locked with a key? Are you raising some mythical creatures or something?”

He chuckles, shaking his head.

“No, raising wouldn’t be the correct words.”

I frown, not understanding where this is going. As we get close to a cell, he asks Minseok to come hold me, which he immediately does.  Jongdae goes to one of the cell, opening it with a key. My ears twitch a little as I hear someone heavily breathing behind the door of the cell. 

My starts to race, not knowing if I’m scared or if I am nervous. Jongdae opens the door widely, making a few steps inside the cell.

“Hello there, how are you feeling?”

All I hear is a low growl coming form the cell. The growl in itself makes me shiver and cower a bit backwards. 

“How about you say hello to our visitor and friend?”

Jongdae makes a sign to Minseok who gets me closer to the cell. 

I take a quick look at the person inside and my eyes widen.

“Youngjae?”

I see his hands being tied up to the wall with a strange silver-like rope.  He raises his head, a pained look crossing his features. 

“(Y/n)...”

I try to go to him but Jongdae prevents me from doing it, holding me by the arm.

“You shouldn’t get too close. They are dangerous (Y/n).”

“He is _not_ dangerous! He is a nice person and I’m not afraid of him.”

“He isn’t a person (Y/n). He is a soul-less creature. They can’t be considered as a person.”

“How does it matter that he is a human or a creature? He is a living being, he doesn’t deserve this treatment.”

Jongdae scoffs and rolls his eyes as I try to break free of his grasp on my arm. He soon growls before muttering a sentence. 

“Looks you are no less stubborn than Johee...”

I frown at him, wanting to ask questions but before I can do that, he pushes me in the same cell as Youngjae. I yelp as I fall on my side and quickly sit up. 

“Hey Jongdae, go easy on her… We said we wouldn’t hurt her.”

I turn to Baekhyun who got close when he saw Jongdae push me in.

“If she keeps being stubborn like that, we won’t have another choice Baekhyun. We can’t let her keep on defending these things.”

“Yeah but...”

“There’s no but. We have an objective and we can’t let her mess our plans up.”

Baekhyun sighs before following Jongdae and the others upstairs. Chanyeol stays a bit longer, muttering a sorry. I already realised that he was the one with the cloth at the party. He soon follows when Jongdae calls the others.  Soon the room is in pitch black and the only thing I hear is Youngjae’s heavy breathing. 

“Youngjae? Are you alright? You’re panting...”

I hear him try to easy his breathing before he answers. 

“It’s… It’s alright. It’s just… the rope...”

I gasp when I remember.

“The rope… It’s made of silver, right?”

I don’t see it, but I can hear him nod slowly. I bite my lips lower my tied hands, passing them under my legs. I groan a bit at the uncomfortable move but quickly have my hands near my chest. 

“What… are you doing?”

“Untying my hands to untie you. I won’t stay here.”

“It’s too dangerous...”

“I don’t care. I don’t belong here.”

“But aren’t these people… your kind?”

“Yeah, but it’s already been a long time since I’ve lost any kind of sympathy towards the human kind.”

I hear Youngjae chuckle slightly as my hands settle on the rope’s knot linking my hands. I grit my teeth and bite my lips, trying to untie it as fast as possible. I groan when I see that I can’t undo them.

“God-damn it...”

“Do you want some help?”

I sigh and shake my head. 

“It’s nice of you to offer your help but you’re also tied up, I don’t see how you could help me.”

I hear him chuckle.

“My teeth aren’t the same as you. I could rip the rope with them.”

“Oh… I see... Then, yeah, maybe you could help me.”

I can feel him smile as he nods.

“Alright, then come closer...”

I nod and slowly move, not really knowing where to put my hands.

“But… I can’t see your face...”

“Search for my eyes. Werewolves’ eyes glow and shine in the dark.”

I look a bit higher and quickly notice the two golden pupils staring at me. The way they stare at me makes me shiver and I can’t help but looking straight at his eyes. 

“Okay, bring your wrist closer...”

I slowly raise my hands, putting them a bit lower than his eyes.

“Don’t be scared if you feel my teeth graze your skin or something. I won’t hurt you.”

I nod, letting him get closer. I jump a little and shiver when his breath falls on my hands. Soon enough, I indeed feel something sharp grazing against the skin of my hands. I quickly understand that he grabs the rope with his jaw a pulls on it. I pull my hands to the other side, trying to help him a little. 

I fall backwards when the rope breaks, allowing me to move my hands freely. My first reflex is to shake them a little, shaking the sore feeling off. 

“Well done Youngjae.”

I hear him chuckle a bit, before a slight whimper escapes him.

“Oh, sorry I forgot.”

I search for the knot of his rope as soon as I can. I quickly find it and try to undo it as soon as I can. After a few minutes of struggling I manage to get one knot undone. 

He lets his hand fall with a sigh and a chuckle.

“You sure are peculiar...”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because anyone, even a werewolf would have thought about getting out before thinking about untying the other one in his cell.”

“Well… You helped me out of my ropes and you’re in pain. I can’t let you like that...”

I can practically feel him smile before we hear the sound of the key to the door before. 

We both gasp as Youngjae puts his free hand where it ties before.

“Quick, tie it back up, just let it more loose.”

“But, it hurts you.”

“Don’t discuss.”

I sigh, quickly tying his hand back before going to sit on the ground, next to him. I see Yixing coming in  with what seems to be a plate of food.  He comes closer to the cell, smiling at me. 

“We’re sorry about that… But you have to understand that it’s for your own good.”

“I would be better if you weren’t keeping me and a friend of mine in a cell, underground.” 

He sighs, opening the cell and putting a plate of food in front of me.

“I see you have undone your bonds. You’ve always been so clever.”

I frown, not really caring about what he thinks. He smiles and get back going out of the cell. 

“And you, werewolf, don’t you dare lay a hand on her.”

“I wouldn’t even lay a finger on her.”

Yixing goes away, acting as if Youngjae didn’t say anything. As he closes the door, this time, he doesn’t switch off the lights, allowing me to see everything around me. I turn to Youngjae, putting my hands up to untie his hand. But as I go to the other one, he shakes his head.

“Let it like that. If you untie both of my hand it will be too difficult tying it back in case one of them comes back.”

“Are you sure? I hear silver left a burning like feeling to werewolves...”

He chuckles, nodding. 

“Yes, I will be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

I nod silently, sitting back down, looking at the plate  filled with fried chicken . I sigh, guessing that Youngjae won’t be getting any plate of food. 

“I guess you must be hungry.”

He turns to me and shakes his head.

“No. You eat it. You must be hungrier than me.”

I shake my head, taking a piece that I eat before taking another one, handing it to Youngjae.  He smiles and shakes his head.

“I will let half of the plate anyway so you can eat.”

“Alright, Alright...”

He opens his mouth, taking the piece of chicken with a smile. I smile too, eating chicken and giving him a piece each time.  When the plate is empty he smiles, patting my head.

“You really have Johee’s kindness.”

My eyes widen when he mentions my grand-grandmother.

“How… Did you know her?”

He chuckles, smiling.

“Everyone knew her. She arrived just like you, with Namjoon and the others. And she was the same as you, kind, understanding and very open-minded.”

“What do you mean everyone knew her?”

“Well, we live way longer than humans do and… I believe I was… eight or ten years old when she arrived.”

“Oh… So you’re… something like eighty-five years old?”

“Well, I’m eighty-six but yeah, you almost guessed right.”

“You’re… pretty young compared to Namjoon and the others.”

He chuckles, nodding.

“Yeah, but you know Junhong and Jongup are even younger than me.”

“Alright.”

I chuckle a bit nervously because for a human, it wouldn’t be very  _young_ to be eighty-six.  We soon become quiet as I hear footsteps coming down. I hurry to tie Youngjae’s hand back before sitting next to him. 

This time Jongdae is the one to arrive and comes closer. He looks at the plate on the ground before opening the door to put it outside the cell. He smiles when he sees me without my bonds.

“Always managing to get out of the traps, don’t you (Y/n)?”

I frown at him, not answering. He smirks, shrugging.

“When I think about it, you would have been a perfect one in our group.”

“Why? What kind of group are you?”

“They’re hunters...”

“Shut up, you dog.”

I turn to Youngjae, not understanding.

“Hunters?”

“Yes. They hunt vampires, werewolves, nymph… All the kind of people that were here at the party.”

I turn to Jongdae, hardly believing that.

“No… I would have known earlier… I would have seen it, guessed it.”

Jongdae’s smirk only gets bigger at that.

“Not if we didn’t want you to know.” 

I frown, standing up to go to him despite the bars. 

“And now, you say that I would fit well in your group? You’re a stupid, crazy guy...”

He chuckles, shaking his head. He takes a step back sighing. 

“If you only you hadn’t been as stubborn as Johee… Everything would have been easier...”

“How do you know her?”

“Well… In my family, we are hunters from father to son so I’ve heard about your grand-grandmother and the troubles she caused my grand-grandfather...”

Youngjae smirks and chuckles.

“Oh right, she was the one who stopped him, wasn’t she?”

“Shut up, you filthy bastard.”

“She… stopped who?”

Jongdae turns to me, sighing. 

“She stopped my grand-grandfather when he tried to hunt the blood-suckers you live with.”

“Stop calling them that...”

Jongdae seems to be losing patience as his fists tighten. But then a smirk comes onto his lips. 

“But, in the end… You know everything was planned, right?”

“What do you mean? I was part of nothing that was planned.”

“Do you really think we went to the mansion a few weeks ago just to see it? Just to have fun by visiting it?”

I frown, not liking where this is going.

“We knew they were in that mansion. We just hoped that they would make themselves visible.”

“But they didn’t. Not while you were here.”

“Yes, that’s right. That’s why I asked you to come. I knew seeing Johee’s grand-granddaughter would get them out of the dark. And it actually worked.”

“So you took me with you, just to attract them. What was I? A bait?”

He laughs, shaking his head. I talk again before he can answer.

“But now it doesn’t matter. Even though you know where the mansion is, they will know when you arrive because you will have to force your way inside the house. And it will alarm them so they have the time to disappear.”

He chuckles, raising an eyebrow. 

“Who said we would need to force our way inside?”

He searches for something in his pocket.

“You know… When I changed you, I took everything you had with you. Including… this little thing.”

I see him take one of the keys of the mansion’s entrance.

“No…”

I frown and immediately reach my hand out of the cell to take it, but he pulls it away with a smile.

“Tututu… You won’t need it any more when we’re done with them.”

I tighten my hands on the bars, so much that my knuckles turn white.  He chuckles and waves it under my eyes.

“Give me that. It’s mine.”

“No it isn’t any more. And so thanks to that, we will be able to go inside the house without being noticed and we can finally end this hunt down.”

“No! Give it back!”

He laughs again, shaking his head. He turns around, starting to go away.

“You fucking shitty hunter...”

I turn to Youngjae, just in time to hear a loud bang and he lets out a scream. I jump at these sound before looking at Youngjae. I quickly notice a wound on his left leg, blood starting to drip out of it.

“Youngjae!”

I rush to his side, seeing him squirm. I hear Jongdae putting something back in his pocket. I turn to him and grit my teeth.

“What kind of ass-hole are you?”

“He isn’t even worth living, so how on earth can he think he is worthy of insulting me?”

I shake my head, turning to Youngjae, easily guessing that the bullet is made of silver. Jongdae starts walking away, speaking to us as I try thinking about something to help Youngjae.

“We will get going soon. Don’t worry, tomorrow morning, everything will be over and you will be able to continue a normal life (Y/n).”

He closes the door, making me growl at him.

 

_I’d rather die than to live a normal life with you Kim Jongdae…_

  



	10. A plan to escape

I glare at Jongdae’s figure as he gets out of the underground, closing the door. I crouch next to Youngjae, panicking as I see him wriggling, probably in pain. 

“Can I… Can I do anything to help you?”

He growls and I see him trying to stop from moving, his breathing being heavy. 

“There’s not really something that… that you can do to help...”

“But… I want to help. Is there really nothing that I can do?”

He shakes his head, sighing heavily. I sigh and stand up, passing both of my hands through my hair. 

“Dammit...”

I hit the cell’s bar as I feel more frustrated than I ever did before.  I sigh, rubbing my temples.

“Think (Y/n) … Think, think...”

I pace in the cell, searching for anything that could help.  I ruffle my hair, wincing when something pricks my fingers.

“Ow...”

“What’s wrong?”

I turn to Youngjae, finally finding what it was.  Of course! Jongdae had the reflex to change me, but knowing him, he didn’t think about checking my hair. I chuckle when I see the hairpin.  Jin spent at least two hours, getting my hair ready and perfect. I take the pin in my hand, checking if  I can modulate it. I smile when I see it move and fold as I wish. Youngjae chuckles, shaking his head.

“I highly doubt that you will be able to get us out of here with that...”

“We can’t know if we don’t try. I just have to wait for them to go away and then I will try.”

He shakes his head, not moving any more. As I slowly pace in the room, a question comes to my mind.

“Say, Youngjae… They were here to catch me… How did you end up there? Because I don’t think we would have been crazy enough to go catch you in the middle of the party...”

He shakes his head.

“Indeed, they didn’t. It’s just me who went there.”

“Why?”

“Because I was searching for you. I wanted your opinion about our song and Himchan told me you asked for the restroom. I wanted to just wait for you outside but when I arrived, you were trapped in the giant’s arms and were already falling unconscious...”

“I’m sorry… I really tried to fight them back...”

He chuckles, shaking his head.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. They were two against you, we weren’t there to keep an eye on you and you weren’t really able to defend with the dress you were wearing.”

“Yeah… so much for a dress I won’t see and wear any more.”

He laughs a little, shrugging.

“Don’t worry, Namjoon and the others can easily get you another one.”

“Yeah but… I don’t like when I lose my belongings or when people steal them from me.”

“I guess I can understand that.”

I smile at him before hearing a door close quite loudly at the main floor, making me jump slightly. I turn to Youngjae with a hesitant look.

“Do you think they’re gone?”

“They might be… But we’re not sure...”

“I’m gonna try to unlock the door.”

“Be careful, we never know.”

I nod, standing to go to the door. I grab the hairpin folding it into a long flat line.  I pass my hands through the bars and move my hand over the lock, trying to find the key-hole. I quickly find it, smiling before inserting the hairpin inside. I move it around, trying to find the good points to press and spread.

“It’s harder than I thought...”

“Have you already picked locks before?”

“Yes, I did, but the other times I was in front of the key-hole. This time I’m not in front of it...”

He sighs as I keep moving the hairpin around,  getting it a bit stuck every now and then. I freeze when I hear the door open. I try to get it back, to stick it out of the key-hole but it stays stuck. I’m obliged to pull back when Chanyeol lightly pushes me back in the cell. I see Baekhyun coming to his side, slowly twisting and pulling on the hairpin. He gets it out before looking at us.

“You’re smart (Y/n) … As usual.”

Baekhyun smiles at me, a smile that I don’t send back. He pulls a bit of a face before pouting.

“We’re sorry (Y/n) … But we can’t let you get out.”

“Why? Are you two hunters too?!”

“Normally, yes.”

I turn to Chanyeol, not really understanding.

“Normally?”

“We didn’t choose to be.”

I raise an eyebrow at Baekhyun.

“Really? Why would I believe you?”

“Maybe because I am someone that loves studying them, getting to know more about them and because Baekhyun is incapable of hurting anyone or anything?”

I stop for a second, before nodding.

“That’s… a valuable argument.”

They both chuckle and I shake my head. 

“If you didn’t want to be hunters then we are you with them?”

“Because our parents are hunters and they didn’t let us a choice...”

I sigh and shake my head. 

“My parents were afraid of any mythical creature and yet I’m not. It isn’t what I call a-”

“It’s because they’re not your parents.”

“What?”

Chanyeol sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“Jongdae’s family wanted to be sure you would be on our side so they took you from your real family and brought you to friends of Jongdae’s family.”

“But… That’s not possible...”

“Yes, it is very possible.”

I turn pale as it hits me like a rock.

“But then… Who?”

“Your grand-grandmother went to live with vampires. Do you really think she would go back to humans after that?”

“What does it mean?”

“She wasn’t related to the vampires you live with but she was linked with an older one.”

“What do you mean she was linked?”

“She had your mother with that vampire. But she died when giving birth.”

“That means I’m… I’m a...”

“You’re a half-blood human, half-blood vampire.”

“That can’t be...”

“Do you think that your vision being better than us in the dark is due to nothing? Do you think that everyone can heal as fast as you do? You are not like all the other humans (Y/n)...”

“But why hasn’t it been more visible before?”

“Because you weren’t exposed to all of that and you didn’t have any event that was shocking enough to disturb you.”

My legs weaken and  I fall down in a sitting position, shaking my head.

“No… It can’t...”

“It actually is (Y/n). You have to accept it.”

I turn around, glaring at Chanyeol.

“Alright, imagine that I accept it. How can you even think that I will want to stay here and let you hurt them?”

“We know you don’t want to stay there. But we have orders and we have to stay here while the others go take care of this.”

“The others? So they will be ten against seven? So much for fair-play...”

Baekhyun shakes his head, biting his lips.

“There are only seven of us that will be going.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When we told everyone that we would go to Namjoon and the others to finish it, Kris told us it is stupid, unnecessary and pointless because they never did anything to any of us.”

“So he thought a bit like me, didn’t he?”

Chanyeol just shrugs as Baekhyun chuckles a bit.

“I guess so. Anyway, when we told Tao, he got deadly scared and automatically refused.”

I chuckle a bit, knowing this is how he would have reacted anyway.

“And who is the last one that refused?”

“Luhan. He made fun of us when we explained him everything. He thought we invented it just to have some fun and so he didn’t believe us at all.”

I smile, knowing that Luhan can be quite sceptic sometimes. And soon I realise that if indeed, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are kind of obliged to stay in order to keep an eye on us, than there are seven of them who are gone to the mansion. 

I sigh, knowing that Jongdae and the others will probably have weapons, which still gives them an advantage. 

“And what prevents you from letting us out?”

Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head.

“First, our parents would dishonour us and Jongdae might be after us after this. So we really can’t.”

“But what if...”

I turn to look at Youngjae but Chanyeol sighs.

“Forget about it (Y/n). They wouldn’t accept hunters with them, even less protect them.”

“But...”

“Are you the two who were there at the last year’s party?”

“What do you mean last year’s party?”

“You mean, the one we infiltrated?”

Youngjae nod, making Baekhyun chuckle a bit nervously.

“N-No… We-We weren’t there.”

“That’s what I thought. I knew I recognised from somewhere.”

I smile, seeing that Youngjae completely ignore Baekhyun’s lie. He raises his head, smiling at them.

“If I explain to the others that you didn’t do anything while you were normally supposed to eliminate us that night, then they might reconsider hiding you from Jongdae and the others.”

“What do you mean? What where they supposed to do last year?”

Chanyeol sighs before answering. 

“Jongdae had given us poison to add in the drinks and food of the party before it even started.”

“But we changed our mind at the last moment.”

“So you didn’t do it? And how did you get Jongdae not to be mad at you?”

“We improvised. We said that they had seen us and they changed their plan’s place at the last moment.”

I sigh, rubbing m forehead.

“I sometimes forget that Jongdae can be really stupid...”

The three of us laugh, before we hear Baekhyun’s phone vibrating. He gets it out of his pocket, unlocking it.

“It’s a message from Jongdae.”

He sighs before reading it.

“You can tell them that we are in front of the mansion.”

I grit my teeth, looking at them.

“Guys… Please… We have to get out of here...”

They sigh again, shaking their head.

“There’s… We put a lot at risk if we let you out...”

I interiorly smile at Baekhyun’s answer showing that he would be letting us out if he wasn’t risking anything. I stand up and go to them.

“If I promise that the boys and I will keep you with us to protect you… will you let us out?”

They look at each other, more than hesitant.

“I don’t know… It is tempting but...”

“I can understand that you’re afraid. But you have to trust them. You have to trust me and my judgement.”

Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head as Baekhyun slowly looks up, almost shyly.

“If… I let you out… Do you promise me that you… you will protect me?”

“Baekhyun...”

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, almost looking shocked. It’s true that between the two of them he has always been the one that was the more scared. But I nod anyway.

“I promise.”

He smiles a bit, pulling out a key. He then turns to Chanyeol.

“If you don’t want to be part of this, then you just have to say I did that during your nap.”

Chanyeol looks almost distraught at Baekhyun’s answer.

“But… Baekhyun...”

The smaller one opens the door smiling as I go hug him. He takes me in his arms, holding me tight.

“Thank you...”

He smiles and pulls back, turning to Chanyeol.

“I’d rather do something right and suffer than participating in someone’s death knowing that I did nothing to help.”

Chanyeol lowers his head as Baekhyun goes to untie Youngjae. He puts one of his arms on his shoulders  and helps him walking. 

“I’m… I’m gonna go to the mansion and-”

“Wait, you’ll never be fast enough alone...”

“Than what do you suggest?”

I turn to Youngjae, not understanding when I see him smile. 

“Help me getting out and you’ll see.”

Both, Baekhyun and I, nod, helping him up. Soon enough Chanyeol does the same thing as Baekhyun, helping Youngjae. 

“I guess… I guess you’re right in a way...”

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head, turning to Chanyeol.

“Always reacting after the others, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol shrugs a bit nervously, helping Youngjae climb the stairs. We quickly arrive at the door, getting outside. 

“What was your idea in the end?”

Youngjae smiles, or rather smirks at us. 

“I think you should cover your ears.”

I don’t really understand  until he starts howling loudly, probably echoing through a good part of the city. He keeps howling for a few seconds before finally stopping when he is out of breath.

“Just wait a few minutes and you’ll see.”

I don’t really understand him but starts worrying again when he winces.

“Yeah! Right, your leg. Baekhyun, he needs someone to take that bullet out...”

“B-But… I-I can’t do that! It’s usually Lay who heals the people here!”

Chanyeol sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can try, I know how to do it, it will probably just… hurt a bit...”

“I guess it’s better than to have that freaking thing in my leg...”

“Who shot him?”

“Who do you think would shoot him just like that?”

“Right...”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sighs, starting to talk on where to put him in the house and how to heal, if they have everything, etc. In the mean time, I tried to listen to Youngjae’s advice and apply a pressure on the wound, trying to prevent blood from coming out. 

I find myself staring at the blood, licking my lips almost as a reflex.

“I know that now that you know your condition, it’s new to you, but I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at my blood I look at a piece of meat.”

I snap my head towards Youngjae, smiling apologetically. 

“I didn’t realise...”

“And you will see that when you learn something new about yourself, there are a lot of things that you don’t realise you are doing.”

I chuckle a bit before jumping when I hear a low and loud growl. I turn around, seeing another pair of golden eyes glare at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Understanding that it’s probably another werewolf, I go in front of them, raising my hand towards the wolf.

“Wait! They’re the one who let us out! Don’t hurt them.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are half frozen behind me as the other wolf slowly turn to Youngjae who nods. The wolf goes to Youngjae, quickly sniffing some places, wincing when he get close to the bullet. Youngjae puts his hand on the wolf’s head before talking.

“Yongguk, you have to bring (Y/n) the Namjoon’s mansion. Go as fast as you can hyung, please...”

The wolf nods before coming to me.

“Yongguk, is it really you?”

The wolf nods before turning around, looking at his back, a sign that I understand as climbing on it. 

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol, I trust you in taking care of Youngjae.”

They both nod before I turn to Youngjae.

“When you get on his back, grip his fur in order not to fall, okay?”

I nod, quickly climbing on Yongguk’s back, finding my balance before gripping his fur.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

The wolf shakes his head, turning to Youngjae.

“Don’t worry about me. Go as fast as possible so Namjoon and the others don’t get killed.”

Yongguk nods before turning to me.

“I’m ready.”

He then slowly starts moving, first walking before starting to run. I lean forward in order not to fall, my hands tightly clenching the fur. Yongguk starts running towards the mansion, probably going as fast as he can, passing by the small alleys, staying discrete in the night.

 

_Please don’t be hurt or dead… I’m coming..._


	11. Confrontation of the problem

I watch the mansion getting closer and closer as I still hold onto Yongguk’s fur.  He runs through the streets of the city, soon arriving to the limit of the city’s surroundings.  I finally see the mansion’s doors as we arrive. I get down of Yongguk’s back, almost tripping down, getting closer to the doors. I quickly turn around to Yongguk.

“Go fetch someone, I don’t know how it is inside.”

The wolf just nods before running away in the dark again. I go to the door and pull it, finding it open.  I take a deep breath and open the door, keeping my eyes closed as I don’t know what I will find inside. 

As I open the door, the first thing that comes to me is a strong metallic smell which forces me to bring my hand to my nose, covering.

“What the… What’s with the smell?”

I open the door, stepping inside. I look around to see if anything could show me how the things are in the mansion. The first thing I notice makes my head spin as one of my hand goes to my mouth.  I see  Jongin’s body,  lying face down on the bottom of the stairs.  I walk towards it cautiously,  not  wanting to take a risk if he tried to hurt me. But I soon realise that he wouldn’t hurt me, considering the two holes on his neck and the colour of his skin.  I gasp and pull back when I understand that he is dead, seeing that there is still a bit of blood dripping from the two holes. 

I feel like my head spin a little as the smell of blood arrives to me.  I also notice that some stairs are broken, showing traces of a fight. My head snap towards the upper floor when I hear a groan. I quickly go upstairs, eyes widening when I see Taehyung at the top of the stairs.

“Taehyung!”

His face turns to look at me, raising his hand a bit.

“Sweetie…?”

I climb the stairs running before reaching out to take his hand.

“I’m here, I’m here… What happened to you?”

I lightly push his hair back, noticing a wound on one of his temple, some blood dripping. I quickly search in my pockets, finding some tissues. I immediately take one, pressing it against the wound.

He winces a bit before answering. 

“We were worried about you… When you disappeared last night, along with Youngjae, we all panicked. We didn’t know where you were...”

“I’m sorry Taehyung… I’m so sorry, I-”

“We know it’s not your fault. That’s the first thing Jongdae told Namjoon when he entered the mansion. We didn’t hear or see them coming. We just heard the door open, believing it was you...”

I lower my head, shaking it. 

If only I had been more careful at the party…

“I don’t know how are the others, but I do know that each of them fought or are fighting with one of Jongdae’s fellow.”

“I guess you got to deal with Jongin...”

I look down and he does the same before nodding. 

“I’m lucky I disarmed him...”

I sigh, shaking my head. 

“I’ll go search for the others and-”

“Listen to me first (Y/n).”

He grabs both of my hands, looking at me in the eyes.

“The others will probably be hurt, alright? So I want you to take your bag in the entry and then you go the kitchen, in the locked fridge.”

“Why? Why do I need to do that?”

“Jin always keep some blood-bags in there, just for the emergencies like when we can’t eat for too long or something else. Right now if the others are hurt, they will need blood and you can’t feed us all in one go. So take your bag, take some bags and then you can go search for them.”

“But, how do I open it if it’s locked?”

“Break the lock. We can get another one, smash it.”

I nod a bit, hesitant, biting my lips.

“Will you need one too?”

“I can do without it, I’m not badly hurt.”

I nod before going down, careful not to trip on Jongin’s body and grabbing my bag before reaching the kitchen. I quickly see the fridge and go to, looking at what the lock looks like. It’s quite a big lock that I can smash with a bottle or something. I look around, trying to find something. I sigh and groan in frustration when I find something. I shake my head and take one of the chairs.

“In war as in war.”

I hit the lock with the chair and the sound of a chain falling on the floor tells me that I broke it. I let the chair fall on the floor and open the fridge, seeing many blood-bags inside. I take about ten bags in case some are more hurt than the others. I close the fridge and walk out of the kitchen again, only to scream when I see two people fall through the living-room’s door. 

I quickly see Jin, fighting with Junmyeon and walk backwards. Jin then raises his head, probably attracted by my scream, eyes widening when he sees me there.

“Darling?”

But he groans when Junmyeon pushes him back, turning to look at me. 

“What are _you_ doing here? We locked you in the cell and put you under surveillance!”

I don’t answer and soon see Jin grab his collar, throwing him against a wall violently.

“You did what?!”

Junmyeon groans when his back hits the wall and he falls on the ground.

“How dare lock a lady in a cell? Especially an old friend of yours!”

Junmyeon chuckles a bit bitterly. 

“She wasn’t a friend of mine. She was part of Jongdae’s plan. Nothing more in my eyes.”

I wince slightly, not really liking the way he saw me. Even if he wasn’t the one I was he closest to, I still considered him as a friend of mine.

“You stupid and heartless human!”

Jin lunges at him, blocking him against a wall. Junmyeon is quickly in the air, feet not touching the floor as Jin’s hands are wrapped around his throat probably preventing him from breathing. Junmyeon first tries to pry his hands away then I see him search for something in his pocket. I guess what it is when I see a knife. My eyes widen and I run towards him, grabbing it in the same time as him.

He turns to me, trying to push me away as I pull on the knife to take it out of his hands. I end up falling backwards when his grip on the handle loosen. I look up and see him grab Jin’s hands as his feet move around, kicking in the air. A shiver crawls up my spine when I see Junmyeon convulse, showing he’s near death, before finally stopping any movements, his entire body falling limp. 

Jin lets go of him once he is sure that he won’t move and lets him fall to the ground. He then comes to me, helping me up before hugging me. 

“Darling! You’re safe… Thank god for that...”

I hug him back trembling slightly when I realise that he just killed someone in front of my eyes.  But when he pulls back, my shock goes away when I see traces of hits. 

“Are you okay Jin?”

“Yes, I’m fine. A few hits and a few scratches but I’m fine.”

I smile before sighing in relief and turning around to the stairs. 

“I have to go look for the others, maybe you can take care of Taehyung? He is at the top of the stairs.”

He nods, following me as I climb the stairs. He stops near Taehyung and I barely stop near them, giving each one a blood-bag before turning around.

“Where did you get these?”

“Ask Taehyung!”

I rush on the left when I hear hittin g noises.  I arrive in the corridor and see Jungkook maintaining Minseok on the ground, reaching out around his belt before hearing Minseok chuckle.

“Should have thought about checking about your rope before shouldn’t you Jungkook?”

I see Jungkook looking around and do the same, noticing the rope he probably talked about on the side, hanging on a  tall candelabra. It probably got stuck here while they were fighting. 

“Dammit...” 

I start to go towards it, quickly turning to Jungkook.

“I got it for you!”

He smiles when he sees me.

“Noona! You’re safe!”

As I grab the rope, I see him hold Minseok down correctly. He almost lost his grip on him but tightens it leaving me the time to join him.

“Tie his hands together.” 

I nod and immediately starts to do so as Minseok struggles in his grip, kicking his feet. Just when I manage to do the knot around Minseok’s hands, he kicks me back, making me fall backwards. I groan a bit and hear the sound of hitting before looking up, seeing Jungkook holding a knocked out Minseok by the collar.

“It’s easier to hit him when he’s tied up.”

I nod, slowly standing up as he comes towards me, taking me in a bear hug. I hug him back, holding onto him for a few moments.

“I’m so glad you’re safe noona...”

I nod, being also glad that he doesn’t seem in a bad condition. But then something pops into my head.

“Have you seen where the others went?”

He nods, taking my hand before pulling me towards the ball room.

“Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon-hyung are in there with Kyungsoo and Yixing.”

He tries to open the door, only to find it blocked.

“Dammit… I have to take the door down...”

He pulls back a bit, before coming back, hitting the door with his shoulder. He does that three times before the door opens, letting us in. I stumble a bit and quickly see Yixing laying on the floor against a wall on a side. I guess he’s out… Then I look around just in time to see Namjoon biting Kyungsoo’s neck  probably sucking his entire blood as the smaller one seems to get weaker and weaker as the moments pass.

“Hoseok-hyung!”

My attention is drawn to Jungkook who rushes near the room’s windows where Hoseok is lying in a sitting position.

I start running to follow him soon arriving next to him.

“Hobi...” 

He barely turns his head, eyes only slightly opened as he weakly tries to lift his hand.

“Sunshine…”

I try to think for a second before looking in my back, getting out a blood-bag, placing it near his mouth. He seems to be too weak, to even move his hands. 

“Bite on it and drink.”

He doesn’t move but slowly opens his mouth, teeth piercing the plastic of the bag.

“Jungkook, hold it please.”

He nods and grabs the blood-bag as I search in my bag taking another one out. I put it on his laps.

“Drink it when you’re done with that one.”

This time he nods as I see him get some forces back. The footsteps arriving close to me tell me Namjoon arrives here.

“Princess, where did you get those?”

“Taehyung told me to look in the locked fridge for the emergencies and I found them.”

“Smart kid...”

He chuckles, shaking his head.

“What happened to Hobi?”

I turn to him, biting my lip.

“Kyungsoo managed to stab him with his silver knife. He seems to have gotten the knife out himself but he needed blood.”

“I see...”

I bite my lips before thinking about something. 

“Did you see Yoongi or Jimin? They are the only one that I didn’t see...”

“I know Jimin got dragged into one of the rooms by Sehun but… nothing more… I had to follow here in order not to let Hoseok get in a two against one fight...”

“It’s okay, I’ll go.”

I hand him another blood-bag.

“Take it for you or for Hoseok if he needs one again.”

He nods before I stand up, going back out. I just hear him asking me to be careful. I get out of the room, opening all the door to maybe find Jimin or Yoongi. But as I’m about to enter Jimin’s room, I hear sobs coming from the inside of the room.

“Please… Stop… Please...”

I recognise Jimin’s voice and discretely open the door, I take a quick peak inside and see Jimin, tied on the bed with scratches everywhere on his body crawling back on the bed as much as he can while Sehun appro a ches him with a knife. I quietly enter the room, staying the shadow of the room which is not lightened by the moon.

“Stop? You want me to stop? You’re a monster Jimin. You kill innocent people for your thirst of blood and you want me to stop? I have to eliminate you so you don’t hurt anyone.”

“B-But! I never killed anyone!”

Jimin’s sobs only get louder as he pulls back again, shaking as Sehun approaches him.

“But you did hurt people, so you have to pay for that.”

I quickly look on the side, seeing many other knives that he probably used to hurt Jimin. I quickly and quietly grab one before starting to follow him, staying the  shadowy part of the room. He manages to get a grip on Jimin, putting his hand on his mouth as he lets the knife slide against the skin of Jimin’s leg, drawing out blood. Jimin scream s behind Sehun’s hand and writhes on the bed, his crying intensifying. 

My heart clench at the sight, but it’s Jimin pain which helps me getting sure of what I’m about to do. As Sehun pulls back, I raise my hand, planting the knife in one of his  shoulder blade. Sehun screams at the pain, putting his hand on his back, but I got the knife back before he can grab it. He turns around, glaring at me.

“You again?! What are you doing here? You should be rotting in the cell with the stupid dog!”

I frown at that and tighten my grip on the knife before going to him, trying to plant the k n ife in his chest, but he grabs my hands before letting me do so.

“You’re too weak… You should have stayed in the cell. You’re too weak to even win against someone.”

I smirk before kneeing him in the balls, making him grunt as he bend down. I then trip him, making him fall on the ground before kneeling down, raising my hand to plant the knife in his chest. He gasps shakily and grabs my hand, trying to get it out but I keep my firm grip on it. 

“If _I_ am weak…Then what are you?”

He soon stops wriggling as his breathing stop, his heart stopping too. I then stand up, going to Jimin who is curled up against the headboard of the bed. 

“Hey, hey Jiminie… Jiminie it’s me...”

I untie his hands as he looks up at me.

“Cu-Cutie?”

I smile and nod at him as he lunges into my arms, holding me tight. I hug him back, letting one of my hands go in his hair, slowly playing with the strands of hair to try to calm him down.

“Calm down Jiminie… It’s fine now. Everything is fine, alright?”

He looks at me and nods. I look down and se e the scratches and wounds everywhere. I search in my bag getting out  two blood-bags, giving them to him.

“Here, take it. It will give you a bit more strength.”

He nods, immediately taking the bags and biting on it, to drink. As he drinks more and more, I see his wound slowly healing. The two bags are soon empty and as he smiles at me, a loud cry attracts my attention. I immediately recognise the voice, getting away from Jimin, to go in the corridor.

I hear  panting and a voice in the music room which makes me go to it, pushing the door wide open.

“Yoongi!”

I see Yoongi, far away on the floor, panting while holding his leg with one of his hands. Jongdae is in the middle of the room, standing straight with what looks like a gun in his hands. I start going towards Yoongi but I’m obliged to stop a feet away from Jongdae.

“No! Don’t! He won’t hesitate to shoot you if you get any closer!”

“But! You need help!”

“I don’t care! You fucking stay there!”

I tighten my fists as I hear Jongdae’s chuckle. 

“It’s surprising to see you here but guess you will be able to see the big final. After seeing your other friends dead-”

“None of them are dead.”

He turns to me frowning.

“Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing and Sehun are dead. But no friends of mine or of Yoongi’s are dead.”

I see Yoongi smile as Jongdae tightens his hand on the gun. His eyes go a bit lower and before I realise it, he grabs my bag and pulls on it, breaking the strap. He keeps his gun on me now and opens the bag, looking inside. He frowns and gets closer to me. 

“You couldn’t stay out of this, could you?”

“Remind me who got me into this first?”

He frowns a bit more, pressing the gun’s canon against my waist.

“(Y/n)!”

“Shut up you!” 

Jongdae shoots right next to Yoongi before pointing it at my waist again.

“Maybe I didn’t do enough to keep you out of this… Maybe I should have done more.”

“You mean more than take me away from my real parents?”

“How did you know that?”

“Why does it matter?”

“It’s them, isn’t it?”

I feel the gun tremble against my waist, showing that Jongdae trembles too. I frown, not really appreciating the whole scene.

“It’s these freaking traitors!”

He laughs aloud like a crazy man.

“Well it doesn’t matter… They’ll die too.”

“And who will be next? Sunmin? Your own family? Are you that crazy?”

“Do not talk to me with that tone (Y/n)… You don’t know what I’m capable of… You don’t know and you don’t want to know.”

“All of that? Just for a hunt?”

“Not just a hunt… Also a revenge!”

I shake my head, looking at him in disbelief.

“This all thing had you gone completely mad Jongdae… You’re not in a right mind...”

“Yes! Yes, I am. I know perfectly what I’m doing.”

“No you don’t. You’re crazy.”

“Shut up!”

He aims his weapon at my head, a crazy smile coming onto his lips.

“I have been waiting… way too long… to stop now! I will finally have my revenge...”

He smiles, eyes glinting with madness.

“My revenge on him… And you!”

“No! Leave her alone you ass-hole!”

He turns to Yoongi aiming at him.

“And you shut up!”

“No!”

I react faster than he does and grab his gun with both of my hand, raising the gun so he won’t shoot Yoongi. Jongdae looks at me, frowning.

“Get off me you traitor!”

I pull on the gun, trying to take it away from him but he has a tight grip  on it. The gun goes near  me and near him, changing each time we pull on it. I soon manage to get it out of his hands and before I can even react, I pull the trigger, shooting him in the chest.

In the next seconds, the room becomes quiet and no one is moving. It takes a few moments for Jongdae to fall back on the ground.

“You did it!”

I hear Yoongi’s voice but I don’t move as the only thing I can feel is the pain in my side. The excruciating pain of the blade that is buried under my skin. I hear the door open as I see Yoongi walking to me, limping a bit because of his leg. I turn to him, taking my hand off the handle of the knife and when I see his eyes, I guess he has seen it.

I hear him scream in the moment when I fall.

“(Y/n)!”

He rushes to my side as I fell on my side, shivering and slightly convulsing at the pain going through my body.  I hear other footsteps as Yoongi kneels down next to me.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)… Oh god… Shit! Why did you do that? Let me see...”

He moves my arm, putting my wound in view before grimacing.

“Are you stupid? This was more than dangerous!”

I don’t answer and just let out a breathy chuckle, my body still trembling. 

“Yoongi-hyung, what happened?”

“She… She fought with Jongdae and… and I guess the he stabbed her when she shot him… That was the stupidest idea you ever got!”

I see Namjoon quickly looking at the wound before hissing. 

“Yoongi, the wound can be fatal here…”

“Then what do we do mister genius?”

Namjoon frowns at Yoongi.

“First of all calm down, alright?”

“How do you want me to stay calm when she’s on the verge of dying?!”

Namjoon sighs, shaking his head. The more they talk, the more I feel light-headed.

“The only way we have to save her is to transform her...”

“Transform her? Are you serious? Is there really no other possibilities?”

“If you want her to stay alive, then yes, it’s the only way of keeping her with us.”

“But… What if she doesn’t want to?”

“You don’t… choice...”

“But… Don’t… Hurt her...”

I tighten my hand on Yoongi’s sleeve as I start to realise that the sounds and the voices are fading away, my head spinning even more.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)! Hold… Stay...”

“Hyung… You have… it...”

My eyes close as I feel weak.

 

_I feel one last pain before falling into darkness._


	12. A good Ending

External Point of View

Three weeks after the incident in the house and the fight between the vampires and the hunters, everything is back to normal. The vampires have no longer any wounds and are perfectly healed, Youngjae has too. Baekhyun and Chanyeol managed to convince the community to keep them inside of it. They went with Heechul and Amber being responsible of them.

The only thing that had changed was the body laying in one of the beds, under the care if the seven vampires who hoped to see it moving, any sign that she was still alive and that she survived. Every day they took care of her, kept an eye on her. Some had already lost hope when a few were still taking care of her. Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung refused to believe she was dead. In their mind, that was something they could not accept. The three others kept telling them that they had to face the truth, that she was probably dead…

Or was she?

 

Your  Point of View

I feel completely numb… It’s been quite a long time that I’m like that… But I started feeling some things again recently. But this time it’s different, I really feel the things that what I guess is my hand touches. It’s soft, and fluffy… like cotton… I slightly move my finger, soon managing to move my entire hand. But the next thing I try to open are my eye-lids. They have never felt this heavy…

I manage to open them very slightly, the light blinding me instantly as I close them again. I do my best to blink, not really managing to move anything else. After blinking a few times, my eyes finally get used to the light and I slowly look around. I… recognise this room… It’s my room… In the mansion…

But wasn’t I dead? I remember the knife, the pain… and the blackness…

My eyes turn to the door when I hear it creaking open. I see Jungkook with a vase and flowers in hand. I try to call him but my lips won’t move. I only manage to voice a slight whimper which makes him snap his head up.

He stares at me for a moment with wide eyes before the vase slips out of his hands, shattering on the floor. He then runs out of the room, screaming way too fast for me to understand. I look around, trying to move but I can only wriggle a bit.

Soon enough, the door bursts open with Jimin and Taehyung entering the room. They stare at me, as if it was some sort of dream before a wide smile breaks onto their lips when I move my eyes. In the next second, they jump on the bed, laughing out loud.

“(Y/n)! It’s you! It’s really you! You’re alive!”

“We were so worried!”

I smile a bit at their energy and wince a bit at my numb body. They stop when Jin arrives in the room.

“Yah! Pull back you two!”

Taehyung and Jimin immediately get off the bed, allowing him to get closer to me. Although I frown when I see him come with two blood-bag.

What are these for?

He sits on the bed next to me and helps me in a sitting position before smiling apologetically when I wince. He then brings one of the blood-bag close to my mouth, with a smile.

“Can you open your mouth?”

I try my best and manage to open it very slightly and he smiles. I see him pierce the bag with his teeth before handing it to me. He puts it in my mouth pressing on it for me to swallow it.

At first I though my gag reflex would make me spit it out but it does the exact opposite. Never has something tasted so good in a long time. The bag is soon empty and he pulls it back, taking the other one.

“How?”

I barely manage to croak this word out before he raises his index in a shush motion. He takes the other bag, bringing it closer to my mouth again. He makes me drink it again and the numbness in my body slowly fades away. Once again the bag is soon empty and he pulls it back. He then smiles at me.

“Are you still feeling weak?”

I nod a bit, still not managing to move my body correctly. He turns to Namjoon with a smile.

“Can you go take another one?”

He smiles and nods, rushing to the kitchen. But this time unlike the times before, I can see him move. He doesn’t seem as fast as he was before. My attention goes back to Jin who smiles at me.

“How do you feel darling?”

“Numb? And… weird...”

“What feels weird (Y/n)?”

I turn to Yoongi, lightly shrugging.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I just drank blood?”

They look at each other as Namjoon comes back with two other blood-bags. Jin sighs, shaking his head.

“I said one Namjoon.”

“But what if she’s still hungry hyung?”

“She should normally have enough with three bags.”

“She’s a new-born, she will need way more than usual. Especially with what happened. I think there will even be a need of more.”

Jin sighs, taking the two bags anyway, handing them to me.

“Can you open them by yourself?”

“I’ll try.”

I take one of the bag with a shaky hand, first thinking of ripping it open but then the blood would probably spill. I bring to my mouth, opening it wider before biting onto the bag. I tighten my jaw on it and I don’t know how I do it but soon the blood arrives in my mouth. I suck it quickly, emptying the bag in a short time. I shiver as I feel less numb and let the bag fall on the beg, eyeing the other one, licking my lips.

“Jin… pull back.”

I barely have the time to see Jin pull back that I grab the bag, piercing it again. In the corner of my eyes I see Jungkook rushing out of the room coming back at the moment when I finish the bag. He comes closer and put three more blood-bags on the bed. In less than five minutes, the three other bags are empty as I close my eyes, shivering slightly.

“Are you satisfied now?”

I turn to Yoongi, shaking my head slowly.

“How… What happened?”

He comes closer and sit on the bed.

“You remember that Jongdae stabbed you when you shot him?”

I nod slightly, biting my lip.

“Well… You were on the verge of dying, I had no other choice than to transform you.”

“You transformed me? Then, I… I’m a-”

“Vampire. Yes. But we are lucky that your body accepted the venom… it could have killed you...”

“Well, I guess my… my half-vampire nature helped...”

“Your half-vampire nature?”

“Yeah… Jongdae’s friends told me that Jongdae took me away from my real family who was descending from Johee and another vampire.”

“I see… Yeah, that can be a fact that helps with the transformation.”

He chuckles a bit, patting my head. I smile at him and then I realise something.

“Wait… If you transformed me… then that means… I’m...”

“Immortal?”

I nod, waiting for the confirmation.

“Yes, you are. Just like us.”

I nod, smiling as I know what he means. I quickly realise that this means that I can be with them forever.

That I can be with _**him**_ forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have to make a choice for the endings, I will post each one of the endings but i want to see which one you want to see first. So you can choose for the   
> -Princess Ending  
> -Kiddo's Ending  
> -Darling Ending  
> -Sunshine's Ending  
> -Cutie's Ending  
> -Sweetie's Ending  
> -Noona's Ending  
> I will post the one I see the more in the comments first ^^


	13. Kiddo's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to love Min Yoongi~

I smile, turning to Yoongi. I can’t help but feel so grateful at him for not letting me die that night. Moreover, he was always there if I needed. From the first I arrived by protecting me from a hungry Taehyung from now where he saved me by transforming me. 

His eyes meet mine and he chuckles a bit, coming closer to sit on the bed.

“Guys, can you please leave us for a few moments?”

The boys smirk at Yoongi’s request but soon exit the room. He just hiss at a teasing Hoseok but chuckles when the said Hoseok scrabbles away in fear.  I giggle a bit, shaking my head. Why are they all so extra?

Yoongi turns to me again, smiling at me as his hand goes in my hair.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Mad at you for what?”

“For transforming you without asking you.”

He lowers a bit his head and I smile tenderly, grabbing his hands with mine. This makes him look up at me again.

“Yoongi, you saved my life, how could I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know… You could be mad because I didn’t ask you. Or because you didn’t want to become a vampire.”

I chuckle, shaking my head. 

“I could never be mad at you when I know that you did what you thought was the best.”

He looks up at me, smiling as his eyes meet mine again.

“I was sure red would fit you...”

“Red?”

“Yes, since you’re a newborn vampire, your eyes will stay red for a time. For some vampire it even stays forever. But we will see.”

I smile and chuckle, nodding.

“I didn’t know my eyes would turn red if I ever got transformed...”

“Yes it is for a time.”

He gently tightens his hand on mine, his thumb caressing the top of my hand. I smile, extending my arms towards him, asking for a hug. He chuckles, coming and wrapping both of his arm around me. I smile contently and lean my head against his shoulder, my eyes closing by themselves.

“Are you still sleepy?”

I shrug, not really knowing.

“Maybe… But one thing’s sure is that I like the way I’m leaning onto you.”

He chuckle, pinching my cheek.

“Are you taking me for a pillow or something?”

I chuckle, nodding.

“You make a very good pillow anyway.” 

He chuckles, petting my hair which makes me sigh contently.  I feel my eyes getting heavier as he lays me down in the bed, tucking me in. He then stays on the bed next to me. 

“Rest as much as you can. I have things I want to talk about with you when you will be okay.”

I nod sleepily before turning around to lay on my side. I just hear him chuckle and feel his hand in my hair before drifting to sleep. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

I slowly open my eyes feeling someone’s hand on my shoulder.

“Noona… Noona wake up...”

I groan slightly, opening my eyes to look at the person who just woke me up. I see Jungkook’s smiling face as he pulls back. I slowly sit up, stretching my arms and legs. I smile when I see him sitting on the bed in front of me, a wide smile on his lips.

He looks like a kid when he does that.

“So? What did you want Jungkook?”

“Well… I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time in the garden or somewhere else.”

“Oh, well… Yeah, I’ll accept gladly.”

His smile widens even more, eyes shining with hope.

“But I just have to go meet with Yoongi first.”

A pout comes onto his lips as he starts to whine.

“Do you have to go see him? And why Yoongi?”

I chuckle, patting his head.

“Well, I think I should really go and I have to go to him because he said there are things he wants to talk about with me when I wake up.”

He nods, the pout still on his lips.

“But you promise that you will come with me afterwards?”

I nod, smiling at him.

“Promise. I will come when I’m done with Yoongi.”

He smiles and gets off the bed.

“Well, if you’re searching for him, he is in the music room. As for me, I’ll be in the garden.”

I nod, quickly getting out of the room. I smile when I hear a soft melody coming from the music room. I head towards it, slowly opening the door. I just pass my head through the opening looking at him. His back is facing me as he keeps on playing. I stay there, looking at him for a little while before the music slowly fades away. I hear him chuckle and he turns to me.

“You’re not very discrete are you?”

I jump slightly making him chuckle once again.

“How did you know it was me and that someone was there?”

“I heard the door creaking.”

I look at the door as a reflex and sigh.

“Your mansion is old, everything in there creaks.”

He sighs and sends me a scolding look before motioning me to come closer. I smile and go towards him, sitting next to him on the bench.  He smiles, taking my hand in his.

“How are you feeling?”

“Very well, better than before anyway. Thanks for asking.”

He smiles, nodding before putting his hand on my cheek. The feeling of his hand on my skin makes me shiver, smiling at him.

“It’s normal for me to ask. Your well-being is very important to me.”

I blush at his words, slowly looking down. He chuckles, pulling his hand back.

“What did you want to talk about?”

He smiles at me, nodding.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you know… what the mating is?”

I bite my lip, not sure as I shrug. 

“Well, if it’s same things as the animals, then yes I have an idea about what it is. But otherwise...”

He chuckles a bit, shaking his head.

“It’s… a little bit alike to the animals mating but not completely. In the animal world, for two animals to become mate, they have to… well… have sexual relationship…”

I blush deep red at this, not really understanding why he talks about that.

“But… Not for us.”

My eyes widen slightly, my blush fading away a little.

“For us, choosing someone as our mate is more like… an engagement. It’s like getting married for humans.”

“I see...”

I look down, playing with my hands as a question comes into my head.

“And… Why do you talk about this with me?”

“Because it is most likely that the boys will try to get you as their mate. So I wanted you to know what it was before you accept something you didn’t know.”

I nod, thankful as he is careful and caring as usual. Then I tilt my head, biting my lip.

“And… You?”

“Me? Me what?”

“You said the boys would try to get me as their mate… What about you? Don’t you want me as your mate?”

My gusts twist at the thought of him not wanting me as a mate. He then looks up, shrugging while he looks into my eyes.

“As I said the first time. The choice is your, not mine.”

I feel my throat tighten, not knowing how to understand this. My eyes tear up, small tears coming to them. 

Yoongi seems to notice it as he immediately scouts closer to me.

“Hey… Hey… Why are you crying? What did I do?”

I quickly realise that the only thing making me cry is my own stress and fear. Yoongi gently wipes the tears away, taking me in his arms.

“I don’t know what I did, but I’m so sorry I made you cry… It wasn’t my intention...”

“It’s just… How am I supposed to understand that?”

He looks down, sighing and hold me a bit tighter.

“Well… I’m not good in relationship… Even less in sending a message to someone so… I know it might not be clear what I want to say...”

I clench my hand on his shirt, anticipating whatever he’s going to tell me.

“But.. Yeah… I’d be… pretty jealous if any of the guys was your mate instead of you being my mate.”

I look up at him, not really sure if I understood it correctly.

“You mean you… You would…”

He bites his lip, before cupping my cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. My entire body freezes as he closes his eyes, slowly starting to move his lips against mine. It takes me a few seconds to realise what’s happening and I slowly grip his shirt, closing my eyes before shyly responding him. He moves his hands away from my face, gently taking me in his arms. My hands are flat against his chest as he holds me close to him and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. 

I whimper very slightly when he bites my lower lip. He takes this opportunity, slipping his tongue past my lips, kissing me deeper which makes me release a very small moan. He pulls back when he hear that, smiling at me tenderly.

“Sorry if you first misunderstood what I said.”

I shake my head, wiping the last few tears before smiling at him.

“I shouldn’t have been so negative about this all thing.”

He smiles at me and presses a kiss to my forehead. 

“It’s okay. Everyone’s good in the end.”

I chuckle, nodding at him. He then pulls back slightly, clearing his throat.

“By the way… If you want to go with Jungkook after, tell him that you became my mate. Because I feel like he wanted to confess to you today.”

I bite my  lip, not liking the idea of telling someone I really love as a friend that I don’t love him like he does.  Yoongi smiles at me tenderly.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be a problem. He probably was expecting me to confess to you so, it should be okay.”

I nod, still a bit hesitant. He chuckles and holds me tight. 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

I smile at him thankfully before he kisses me again but pulls back way quicker. I giggle lightly shaking my head.

“What did I got myself into by becoming your mate?”

He chuckles, sticking out his tongue.

“You got stuck with a quite jealous vampire.”

I raise an eyebrow, chuckling.

“Yeah, just a little bit jealous...”

He laughs, shrugging before starting to play piano again.  I smile, leaning my head on his shoulder, slowly listening to him playing. 

 

_I think it’s a good thing he transformed me in the end..._


	14. Sweetie's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to love Kim Taehyung~

My eyes shyly land on Taehyung. I’ve been so harsh on him at the beginning… I don’t know what kind of reaction to expect. When his eyes meet mine, he smiles tenderly, coming closer. He sits on the bed before leaning and pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

I smile and close my eyes at the feeling, my hands grabbing his. He doesn’t say a word and tightens his hands around mine. He comes closer to me, offering me his shoulder to lean on. I smile and rest my temple against his shoulder. 

In times like this, I feel like no words are needed… Just actions matter.  His hand slowly comes to play with my hair as I close my eyes.

“Do you guys want us to leave you for a moment?”

I look up at Taehyung which smiles before looking at Namjoon.

“Yes, please hyung.”

I shiver when I hear his voice so close to my ear and the others nod, waving at me before getting out of the room. I smile and snuggle to Taehyung which chuckles. He puts a hand against my cheek, kissing me forehead and my temple. I sigh happily, closing my eyes. 

“Come here...” 

He gently lifts me, taking me on his lap. He chuckles and makes me lean against his chest. My cheek rest against it as I slowly hear the sound of his beating heart. I giggle lightly when I hear it beat a bit faster. 

“What are you giggling for sweetie?”

“Well...”

I look up at him, a smile on my face.

“Your heart is beating a bit faster than usual… What is it for?”

“Hum...”

He lowers his eyes, blushing.

“It’s… because you’re okay and… I was so worried about you...”

I smile, pressing a finger to his lips.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I was just curious.”

He smiles at me, thankful, and leans his head against mine, still patting my hair. I close my eyes, feeling sleepy again as he moves his hand in my hair. I rub my eyes, making him chuckle.

“Want to sleep again?”

“Well… You’re making me sleepy with your hand in my hair.”

He chuckles, shrugging.

“Sleep if you want. I won’t bother you if you do.”

I nod sleepily, snuggling to him as I feel sleepiness getting over me. I finally fall asleep, tightly gripping Taehyung’s shirt in my hands. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

I wake up when I feel someone poking my shoulder. I whine a bit groggily, burying my face into what my hands are holding. I hear a low chuckle and soon the hand on my shoulder rubs my back. I smile a bit, liking the contact. 

“Sweetie… wake up...”

I groan a bit, finally blinking my eyes open. I still feel sleepy but smile when I recognise Taehyung’s eyes. He smiles a me, brushing his thumb against my cheek.

“Is the sleeping beauty awake?”

I chuckle lightly, shaking my head.

“I think you got the wrong princess...”

He laughs, nodding.

“Yeah, you’re more like Merida.”

“So you actually follow the disneys?”

Just thinking of this makes me laugh at how some boys would find this ridiculous. He nods, smiling.

“Yeah I am. And you’re Merida because you don’t like rules, you’re not like the others and you never listen to what people say, going into danger.”

I giggle, nodding.

“That could be… an accurate definition of me.”

He chuckles, making me a sign to stand up. I do so, still feeling my legs shake a little. He gets up too and I take a few seconds to look at the outside.

“It’s night already? How long did I sleep?”

“It’s almost sun-raise sweetie. And you don’t want to know how long you slept.”

He chuckles as I shake my head. I must have been really exhausted.

“Come with me, there’s something I want you to see.”

He extends his hand which I take and goes towards the window, making me confused. He opens it, before turning to me.

“Come behind me and climb on my back.”

“What?”

He chuckles again, repeating me again to climb on his back. I hesitate a bit before going behind him and jumping on his back. He g r abs my legs and makes me cross them around him.

“Keep you legs tight around me, okay?”

I nod, not really sure if I understand this. He goes to the window and climbs on it, turning around. 

“Hang in there Sweetie.”

I nod as he jumps to grab the window that is higher, which is the attic’s one. I tighten my grip on him, closing my eyes as a reflex. I hear him laugh as he jumps again, probably grabbing onto the roof. I hear him groan a bit before he climbs on the roof, sighing as he stands up straight.

“Okay sweetie, you can come down.”

I slowly open my eyes,  uncrossing my legs from around me. My face is still buried against his back as my feet reach the ground. He chuckles turning around.

“Look at the view instead of looking at my back.”

I shyly look up at him before pulling away. I look in the direction he’s pointing at. My eyes widen slightly as I notice that we can see the entire city. I always forget that the mansion is above a hill.

He chuckles, putting his arm around my shoulders before dragging me to a spot on the roof. There are pillows and covers that are placed against the chimney of the fireplace.

“Did you… prepare this? But I thought you didn’t leave the room...”

“I didn’t do this. When Jiminie came to check on you, I asked him to prepare this for us.”

I smile at him, blushing slightly. He sits down before dragging me onto his laps with a smile. He quickly grabs the cover wrapping it around us. I smile at him, leaning back against his chest. 

“So you made me come here for what?”

“For you to see the sun-raise with me.”

“That’s nice, thank you Tae...”

He smiles at me, pointing in front of us. I turn around, seeing the light starting to come into our view. I smile when I see the sun starting to poke out as the time passes by. Its rays warming us up as the sky is tainted in yellow,  red, pink and blue… 

I lean back against his chest as his arms around me. I smile, putting the back of my neck against his shoulder. He smiles, kissing my temple.

“Is it familiar to you? Or is it the first time you see something like that?”

I bite my lip shaking my head.

“No… Jongdae never took to me to see something like that...”

Taehyung sighs and almost grumbles.

“You deserved so much more than that stupid jerk… I’m sure he didn’t treat you as good as you deserved.”

I chuckle a bit nervously, shrugging. 

It’s true that there were moments where it was kind of difficult but… there were times where it was good times.  I sigh, shaking my head. 

“Let’s not talk about this or him. He is not here any more.”

Taehyung nods, kissing my cheek. I smile and giggle a little before snuggling to him.

I bite my lower lip, asking myself one question.

With all the time I pushed him away… does he love me as much as I love him in the end? 

“Taehyung… I was wondering...”

I turn slightly in order to face him as he smiles at me.

“Are you mad at me that… I pushed you away in the beginning? Because... I know it probably hurt you...”

He chuckles grabbing my cheeks in his hand.

“Of course I am not mad at you. You were scared.”

He smiles at me which makes me lower my eyes. But I jump when I feel him press his lips to mine in a quick kiss before pulling back. I blush deep red, putting my hand in front of my face to hide my cheeks.

“Sweetie… Did you forget that once vampire are old enough, they can read people’s minds?”

“What do you-”

I cut myself when I realise that he probably heard the question I just asked myself a few minutes ago. He laughs aloud, hugging me tight.

“Don’t worry. I don’t kiss people I don’t love, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

I smile a bit shyly, raising my head to look at him. He sends me his wide box-like smile which makes me giggle.

“What are you giggling for?”

“Well… I love your smile, so...”

“Just my smile?”

A pout comes onto his lips as I chuckle and stick out my tongue.

“Yes, just your smile.”

He whines asking me to love his entire being.

 

_That will teach you not to read my mind without me agreeing._

  



	15. Noona's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you decide to give all your love to Kookie~

My eyes fall on a smiling Jungkook. He is so cute when he’s smiling happily like that… I just want to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks. 

“Seems like _someone_ is very happy to know that (Y/n) can stay here with us for ever.”

We all turn to Yoongi before he points at Jungkook. The maknae blushes and starts rubbing the back of his neck. The boys smile at him before I catch Jimin winking at me.

“And I am sure that she is also very happy to stay.”

“Yah...”

I blush too, lowering my eyes. This just makes all the boys laugh except Jungkook.

“Aren’t you guys cute when you’re being shy...”

Jungkook blushes even more as I clear my throat. 

“Maybe and at least we are cute, unlike you.”

Namjoon pulls a face, stopping immediately.

“You did not-”

“Oh yes I did.”

The boys laugh as Namjoon grumbles, looking away.  I stick out my tongue at him as I slowly stand up.

“Easy (Y/n)… Just be aware of your strength and if you can stand. You might still be a bit weak.”

I nod at Yoongi before smiling when I see that I can quite easily stand and stretch. I whine a bit once I’m done and smile at the boys.

“So? Still thinking I’m a bit weak?”

Yoongi chuckle before raising his hands in surrendering.

“Alright, alright.”

I giggle before turning to Jungkook.

“Kookie, can we go to the garden please?”

Jungkook nods before turning me around to the dresser.

“First you’ve gotta dress up or you’re going to be cold.”

I nod, quickly looking in my closet and shooing them away.

“I’ll wait for you in the main hall Noona.”

I nod smiling before quickly dressing up. I brush my hair and get ready as I smile knowing that I’ll spend some time alone with Jungkook. It’s always nice to be with him because although he is the maknae, he is one of the calmest of the group. When he’s not with Taehyung  or Jimin of course. 

I smile, looking at my reflection before grabbing my jacket and going out of the room. I meet Taehyung on the way who winks at me.

“Have a good time with your future mate.”

“My future what?”

I frown, not really understanding.  Taehyung just laughs and goes away, heading towards Jimin’s room, probably to get him to play with him. I shake my head, deciding to hea d towards the garden where I know Jungkook will be. 

I soon get out, shivering when I feel a breeze passing. It’s cold but that doesn’t really bother. I always preferred the cold weather as the hot one. I soon spot Jungkook, probably waiting for me under the cherry trees. I smile and slowly make my way towards him. It takes him a few moments to notice me but when he does, a bright smile comes onto his lips. 

“Noona!”

I chuckle slightly and nod, smiling.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

He smiles and I slightly jog to reach him. Although I’m taken aback when I notice how fast I get there.

“Wow...”

He chuckles, coming to pat my head. 

“It’s okay. You’ll get used to it. With a little bit of training you will be used to your new abilities in no time.”

I smile, nodding as I ruffle his hair. He whines a bit, pushing my hand away and passing his own hand in his hair.

“Why are you always doing that?”

“I do that when you’re smiling because your smiles are just so cute...”

He blushes, lowering his head. It makes me chuckle at how cute he can be and act sometimes. Which completely contrasts on how he acted when he fought with Minseok. 

I smile, coming closer to him and wrapping my arms around him.

“You’re even cuter when you blush like that.”

He blushes even more, turning his head away so he doesn’t face me. I chuckle, shaking my head before pulling back.

“Why did you choose to come to the cherry trees in particular?”

He rubs the back of his neck, looking nervous.

“I-I’ll tell you only if you manage to climb on the tree by yourself.”

I tilt my head on the side, not understanding.

“In the tree?”

He chuckles and nods, turning around and jumping on the branches, soon standing in the cherry tree.  I raise an eyebrow, laughing.

“Show-off.” 

He laughs, shrugging and making me a sign with his hand. 

“Come on, try it too.”

I frown a bit before pouting when I see how tall the tree is.

“You know perfectly that I can’t climb that by myself...”

“Just jump on the branches. Your new strength should help you a lot.”

“Yeah… Right...”

Does he know that I basically came out of a coma this morning?

I sigh and look at the branches, searching for the ones I can reach. I see some that are not so high and as a test, I jump at the exact spot I am. I’m surprised and loose my balance when I see how high I manage to jump which causes me to land on my butt.

“Ow...”

I hear Jungkook stifle a laugh and look up to glare at him.

“This is **not** funny.”

He laughs aloud, nodding.

“Come on, admit it was a good thing to laugh about.”

I frown and shake my head, standing up again. I sigh and take a deep breath, trying to remember how high I jumped, searching for which branch to jump on. I finally find one and take a slight run up, jumping to try and land on the branch. I clumsily grip onto it, slipping a bit before getting a better grip on it and quickly climb. I grunt a bit, hearing another laugh from Jungkook. 

“Jungkook, for the last time stop laughing at me.”

He shakes his head, sighing, but still keeps a smile on his face.

“You’re doing good, you’re doing good.”

I roll my eyes and sigh, looking at the next branches. Once again I jump, having difficulties to climb on it and struggle with every damn stupid branch! 

I finally get on the same level as Jungkook but with a gap being around  nine feet. I gulp a bit  at the difficultly as Jungkook motions me to come over to him.

“Come on Noona! Just jump!”

“Are you kidding me? How do you want me to make a jump like that?!”

He sighs, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to catch you.”

I look at him in a suspicious way.

“You, who spent your time laughing at me every time I jumped before, you’re going to catch me?”

He sighs, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t being mean! It was more of a nervous laugh.”

I sigh, shaking his head.

“Just trust me.”

Yeah… Right… Last time I trusted you when doing a trick like that I finished being scolded by Jin… Very good idea…

I sigh, deciding that I can’t stay there forever.

“You catch me?”

“Promise.”

I take a deep breath in and shake my head.

I’m crazy to jump while trusting him…

I finally jump, pushing with my legs as far as I can. I close my eyes as a reflex and tighten my wrist, ready to any contact with anything. But I soon feel that I’m not moving any more and that my feet aren’t touching the ground. I slowly open my eyes, noticing that there is no branch under my feet.

“See? I told you I’d catch you.”

I look up, seeing Jungkook, his arms around me, probably helping me avoid landing on the ground fifteen feet down. He pulls me towards him, allowing me to stand next to him.  I smile as once again, we’re surrounded by the pink petals of the tree. I sigh, shaking my head as he smiles at me. 

“I’m not doing that twice.”

“Aw, but why?”

“Because I’m not a gorilla like you...”

He chuckles, frowning.

“Why a gorilla?”

“You jump like a monkey and did you see your arms? Honestly, your arms must be as thick as a gorilla’s one.”

He laughs, shaking his head. 

“If you say so...”

I chuckle a bit, remembering what he said earlier.

“So? In the end why did you choose to come to the cherry trees?”

He starts blushing again.

“W-Well… B-Because it reminds me of… of that time… where I first… brought you here...”

I smile tenderly, liking how he remembers these kind of things.

“Yeah, I remember too. You ended up falling asleep on my shoulders. You looked like a baby… You were so cute...”

He blushes even more, lowering his head.

“Well… I was… I felt good with you so...”

I chuckle, nodding.

“I see what you mean.”

He smiles before shyly taking both of my hand in his.

“And… It was also because I wanted to ask you something...”

I nod, allowing him to continue as I feel his hands shaking slightly. 

“W-Well… You see… We have known each other for like… what… a few weeks? A few months?”

I chuckle as I, indeed, mentally start counting the time. It must be something around two or three months. 

I nod, smiling at him.

“Yeah… A few months that changed my life.”

He smiles, visibly a bit more relaxed as he tightens his grip on my hands.

“How would you… react if your life was changing once again?”

I frown, not really knowing where he is going.

“Well, it would depend on what kind of change.”

He smiles and bite his lip, before looking at me in the eyes.

“Well… Would you… you know… accept me, as a change in your life?”

I’m not sure of understanding.

“Do you mean… you’re asking to...”

He takes a deep breath, smiling at me.

“(Y/n), would you be my mate and girlfriend?”

I blush when I hear him ask that and slowly smile.

“Well… It sure would be a huge change...”

I get closer to him, raising my head to look at him.

“But… It’s a change I’m more than willing to accept.”

He smiles brightly, once again which makes me smile.  He bites his lower lip, before slowly leaning in. Understanding his intention, I wait for him to be close enough. Once I’m sure he is, I go on my tip-toes, surprising him with the kiss. I feel him jump slightly which makes me smile.

He slowly wraps his arms around me, holding me tight against him. I sigh a bit as he slowly moves his lips against mine. He keeps kissing me for a few moments before I shiver when a cold breeze passes by. I’m the one pulling away as  I shake my head because of the cold.

He quickly understands and chuckle, coming to wrap his arms around me. I smile at him and snuggle to him, appreciating his warmth. He chuckles, holding me tight as the wind shakes the pink flowers around us. 

 

_But we didn’t notice the ones cheering as they noticed the scene..._


	16. Sunshine's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you choose to love Hobi~

My eyes discretely turn to Hoseok who seems to be thinking. I smile a bit not really used to see his serious side. But in the mean time, there’s something about this serious side that really attracts me to him. I turn to face him and this time he snaps out of it, looking at me, a goofy smile coming onto his lips.

Upon this sight, I have no other reflex than to extend my arms towards him, asking for a hug. He laughs a bit, coming to me and sitting on the bed to take me in his arms. I smile and snuggle to him. I see the others smiling as Hoseok ruffles my hair.

“Did my sunshine rest well?”

I nod, smiling at him.

“Yeah, I did thanks to all of you taking care of me.”

He smiles a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah… Hum… It’s… mostly Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi-hyung who took care of you...”

“Really?” 

I turn to the four, silently asking for a confirmation. The three maknaes nod, smiling at me. 

“Well, we were believing in you and we knew you would survive. Although there are people who were sceptics...”

I turn to the three others. Namjoon immediately turns away as Jin looks down, shifting his feet. My eyes then lands on Hoseok.

“What does he mean?”

Hoseok looks down, rubbing the back of his neck.

“W-Well… We knew that… human have… low chances of surviving the venom if they are in a life-threatening situation… So… We were worried… And when we saw that… you were not waking up, even a week after Yoongi bit you… We...”

“You stopped believing that I would wake up.”

He bites his lip, nodding. I sigh, pulling back from the hug.

“Sunshine...”

I lower my eyes, feeling like this news dampened my mind…

“Could you please… Leave me alone for a while?”

The boys all look at each other visibly hesitating. I sigh and fold my legs, pulling my knees towards me. They sigh before going towards the door. Only Hoseok stays on the bed next to me.

“Hoseok...”

“Sunshine… Are you mad?”

His pained tone tears my heart but I just shrug.

“I don’t know myself...”

He sighs and I see him pull his hand back. I guess he wanted to pat my head or something like that.

“I’ll leave you to think then… If you… search for me, I’ll be in the dance room.”

I don’t answer as  I hear the footsteps go away before the door closes. I sigh and look away from the door, towards the window. I don’t what hurt the most, the fact that I almost died… Or the fact he didn’t trust me enough to survive through this…

I sigh a bit when I feel my cheeks getting wet. I brush my fingers against them and curse myself for letting out these tears… I bury my head between my knees deciding that letting them out was the best for me instead of keeping them in and accumulating pain and stress. 

I don’t know how long I keep crying, but I know that I keep crying until I fall asleep again. I just remember that the night fell when I last saw the room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

I wake up when I hear little tapping noise on the window. As I move, I slowly notice that I’m in my bed, under the cover.

Did someone tuck me in? Because I don’t remember laying under the cover...

I slowly go out of bed, rubbing my eyes. They still hurt because of all the tears that got out. I head towards the window and pull the curtain, letting me see the outside. I quickly guess that the little tapping sound is the sound of the rain drops landing on the glass. 

I sigh, looking up to see the moon. I bite my lip when I see it being half-hidden by clouds. My eyes follow one of the drops and it reminds me of my own tears. I shake my head and sigh, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. I get away from the window, quickly getting out of my room. 

Maybe I should talk to Hoseok…

I close the door behind me, looking at the corridor. I like the atmosphere that the different candelabra give to that place with their candles.  I quickly see Namjoon passing by.

“Oh, princess, you’re finally up. That’s good, I hope you rested enough.”

I nod, still a bit sleepy. Then a detail came into my mind.

“Are you the one who tucked me in?”

He chuckle and shakes his head.

“Nope. Hoseok did. Jin and I first came to see if everything was alright and if you were fine. Hoseok came with us. When he saw you asleep and not under the covers, he rushed to tuck you in.”

I feel my heart starting to beat a bit faster by imagining him tucking me in bed. Namjoon smiles and pats my head.

“It was quite a cute scene, really.”

I blush a bit, clearing my throat.

“Do you know where he is?”

“Well, I know he took a pause in his dancing an hour ago, so I don’t really know where he might be, but if you want you can go wait for him in the dancing room.”

I nod, thanking him before starting to walk again. I head towards the dancing room, closing the door behind me. I look up, seeing all the giant chandeliers with their candles lit up. I smile, liking this warm and cosy atmosphere they set.

I look around, quickly remembering the many times when Hoseok taught me how to dance. When I remember how many time I stepped on his feet… Poor guy… I smile at the thought and the happiness of the moments I spent here quickly come back into my mind. 

I sigh, looking at the room and almost immediately, the kiss we shared in this room flashes in front of my eyes. I blush just by thinking of it. 

The way he held me close to him… His warm hands resting on my waist… And the way his lips passionately moved against mine… A shiver goes up my spine just by thinking of it. 

I sigh again, not liking that I made him sad… But it actually hurt me to know that he didn’t believe I would make it…

My thoughts are immediately cut off when I feel two arms wrapping around my waist. I jump slightly, my hands going automatically on the ones around me. I try to turn around to see who it is but I can only notice  bright red hair. It’s not hard to know who they belong to…

“Sunshine… I’m so sorry...”

I gently take his hand in mine, slowly caressing it.

“I really wanted you to make it… B-But… You didn’t seem to wake up… and-and...”

I feel him start to tremble and slowly turn around, staying in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He holds me tightly against him, making my heart stir as I hear his shaky breath. 

My hand goes into his hair, almost as a natural reflex. I gently play with the strands of hair, trying to help him stop and calm down.

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay Hoseok… I understand...”

“But… I know I hurt you and-”

“And I hurt you too… And I’m really sorry about that...”

He shakes his head, burying his face against my neck. He holds me tight, trembling and trying to calm down for a few minutes before his breath manages to calm down and come to a normal pace.

“There, there...”

He chuckles a bit, pulling away. I bite my lower lip when I see him with slightly red eyes. My hand goes on his cheeks, slowly and gently brushing against his eyes. He closes his eyes, sighing a little.

“Are your eyes like that because of me?”

He shakes his head, opening them again.

“Don’t worry about it.”

I smile a bit sadly before sending him a bright smile.

“Come on, smile… Where did my happy Hobi go?”

He chuckles a bit, wiping his eyes before smiling. A little less bright than before but still brightly.  I smile, relieved as he ruffles my hair.

“Thank you sunshine… I don’t know how I would do it if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t need to me to be bright and happy.”

“Of course I need you… And you don’t know how bad I need you to be there...”

I smile shyly at him, nodding. He chuckles, holding me tight again. He laughs a bit before pulling away, looking at the room.

“I remember all of the times we danced here.”

“Yeah, it was a bit hard at the beginning.”

“Well, you warned me that you couldn’t dance.”

I chuckle a bit nervously, feeling embarrassed. Then, my eyes fall on his lips and I get a little bit closer to him.

“I think… I remember something else that happened in this room...”

He doesn’t seem to understand but blushes like a mad man when he notices his face is only inches away from mine.  I chuckle a bit, finding him really cute when he blushes. 

When I understand that he won’t move by himself, I roll my eyes, pressing my lips onto his before wrapping my arms around his neck. He jumps a bit, making me tighten my grip around him. I slowly close my eyes as I feel him wrap his arms around me, starting to move his lips against mine. I smile in the kiss staying close to him before he pulls away.

“Sunshine… Does it mean… that...”

I giggle, nodding.

“That means I’ll stay with you forever.”

He smiles brightly, hugging me tight. 

“Thank you sunshine… Thank you so much…”

I smile and giggle, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you Hobi for loving me.”

He laughs aloud, grabbing my cheeks before pressing a quick kiss to my lips which makes me giggle.

“There’s no need for you to thank about that.”

I smile at him, snuggling to him. He hugs me back, kissing the top of my head. I close my eyes, appreciating the warmth he gives off. 

 

_You really are my hope and my angel..._


	17. Cutie's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to love Jiminie~

My eyes land on Jimin and I smile when I see that he was already looking at me. We giggle when our eyes meet and Jimin’s smile widens.  He comes closer, kneeling next to the bed. 

“You okay there cutie?”

I nod, smiling and ruffle his hair.

“I think I should ask you the same. Sehun hurt you pretty bad too.”

He giggles, nodding as he grabs my hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. And please stop playing with my hair.”

“But it’s soft...”

He chuckles, shaking his head. He then crosses his arms on his chest and lays his chin above it.  I smile and gently pass my hand through his blond hair, slowly caressing it. He giggle s lightly, tilting his h ead . 

“Woah… You really look like a lovey-dovey couple.”

I turn towards Hoseok with a sheepish smile, a blush slowly coming onto my cheeks. It’s true that Jimin really is a sweetheart and… he is… well… very cute. I look at Jimin from the corner of my eyes and see him blushing too but even more than me. I bite my lip, not really knowing how to react to that. 

Jimin giggle s nervously, shaking his head.

“A-Ani, we’re not.”

“Yes you are Jiminie, look you’re even blushing.”

I chuckle at Taehyung’s answer and Jimin blushes even more, hiding his cheeks with his  hands . I smile gently and pass my hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay Jiminie… You’re cute with that blush on your cheeks.”

I hear him whine a bit, muttering something like ‘don’t say things like that’. The boys laugh aloud, making Jimin lower his head.

“Stop it...”

I smile gently and take his hand in mine, nodding.

“It’s okay Jiminie. It’s not mean.”

He raises his head, pouting.

“Then why are you all laughing?”

I chuckle, shaking my head and patting the place next to me. He climbs on the bed, sitting next to me. I slowly wrap my arms around him, hugging him.

“They’re laughing. I’m not.”

He smiles at me, cutely before leaning his head on my shoulder.

“Hey… He’s taking advantage of the situation...”

I smile at Taehyung, making a shush motion.

“Stop complaining would you?”

He whines a bit more before stopping when Yoongi tells him to do so. They soon decide to exit the room when Jin said that I need to rest a bit more. As Jimin is about to get off the bed, I tighten my grip on him.

“Cutie? Jin said you had to-”

“Jin didn’t say you couldn’t stay with me.”

He stops and chuckles as Jin sighs, shaking his head.

“Alright, you can stay with her, but you let her rest.”

Jimin nods and giggles before looking at me as Jin gets everyone out of the room.

“Why do you want me to stay with you?”

“Because I like having company when I have to rest… And because you’re warm.”

He chuckles a bit, patting my head. 

“Aren’t you the cutest?”

“No, you’re cuter than me.”

I giggle as he frown a bit.

“No, I’m a man, so I’m not cute. I’m manly and impressive, but not cute.”

I laugh a bit, pressing a finger against his nose. 

“You _are_ cute. You can’t discuss on that.”

He whines a bit, making me giggle before he stops, making me lay down on the bed.

“Go to sleep cutie, Jin-hyung said you have to rest.”

I smile at him, grabbing his hand.

“Will you be there when I wake up?”

He smiles cutely before nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Now sleep a bit more.”

I nod and giggle, closing my eyes, holding his hand tightly.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I wake up after a quite long sleep.  I immediately try to stretch but I only manage to wriggle my hand feeling someone’s arms holding me tightly. I flutter my eyes open, noticing Jimin’s face in front of me. I blink a bit, to get my eyes used to the light before yawning a bit. He’s still sleeping as I look around, hoping to find anything that could help me guess what time it is. I look through the window and notice an orange-coloured sky. So it’s either the sunset or the sunrise. 

I then move my eyes to look at Jimin. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, breathing slowly and calmly. I smile at the cute sight, gently putting my hand against his cheek. He stirs a bit in his sleep but he doesn’t seem to wake up. I lower my eyes just a bit, falling on his lips. I immediately look back up as if to check if he is still sleeping. But then I bite my own lip, feeling tempted to press my lips to his. I look down again, seeing his lips move in a thin line as he whines a bit. I gulp a bit difficultly before grabbing his shirt, moving my face closer to his. He still doesn’t move and I freeze when I feel his breath fall on my lips.

Am I really going to do that? Like… this isn’t right… But… in the same time, no one said I have to tell him…

I flutter my eyes closed as I lightly press my lips to his. A shiver immediately goes up my spine and my hands tighten on his shirt. I feel him move his face, stirring up. I pull back, looking at him in anticipation. His eyes slowly open and he looks at me with a confused look.

“Cutie? What was...”

He then stops himself, eyes slightly widening.

“Why did you-?”

“Hum… B-Because… W-Well… How can I say that?”

I blush a lot, avoiding eye contact. I hear him chuckle as he puts a hand on my cheek.

“Cutie… Look at me...”

I still don’t dare look up at him and he sighs, probably a bit annoyed before forcing me to turn to look at him. 

But when I meet his eyes, my body freeze as I feel him kiss me again. My eyes stop moving and I blush furiously. He wastes no time and starts moving his lips against mine. I have to stop a whine which almost escaped me as he wraps his arms around me, holding me close. My heart won’t slow down, having decided to beat way too fast for me. My eyes close as a reflex but I can’t bring myself to kiss him back. He soon pulls back, smiling at me.

“Are you okay cutie?”

“I… I… Well...”

I can’t find my words which seems to amuse him.

“Calm down cutie… It’s okay...”

“But you… we...”

“I kissed you, we kissed each other.”

I still blush, not finding anything to say as keeps on looking a me with a smile, almost a smirk.  My blush deepens and he laughs, pinching my cheeks.

“Aigo… Stop blushing, you’re even cuter.”

He chuckles, kissing both of my cheeks.  I lower my head, feeling more shy than ever. 

“I guess that means you’re willing to be my mate?”

I bite my lip, nodding slightly, feeling too shy to say anything. He squeals, taking me in a bear hug.  I jump slightly which makes him chuckle.  He pulls back looking into my eyes. 

“I’m so glad that you accepted being my mate.”

I smile at  him tenderly as my hand gently plays with the strands of his hair. He’s so cute when he smiles like that. I gently goes to kiss his cheek.

“Who wouldn’t want to be your mate? You’re cute, you’re gentle, understanding… And really caring. Anyone would want to be your mate.”

He giggle a bit shyly, lowering his eyes.

“Stop lying… I don’t have that much qualities...”

I chuckle, shaking my head. 

“Of course you have.”

I gently grab his cheek, making him raise his head, looking into my eyes. He seems so shy like that that it just makes me feel a need to protect him.

“You’re a wonderful person and I want you to believe me when I tell you that. Alright? You’re awesome.”

He blushes, looking into my eyes which makes me chuckle.

“Look who’s cute now with his flushed cheeks?”

He blushes even more, shaking his head.

“I’m gonna show you!”

He pulls back, hands landing on my waist and before I can understand his hands start tickling my waist. I start laughing and wriggling to get out of his grasp.

“Ji-Jiminie! St-Stop!”

He doesn’t stop and keeps on tickling me, trying at different spots. At a moment I feel my breath becoming too short and pushes him away with all my strength. 

Although I didn’t think that he would fly to the other side of the room. I immediately sit up, catching my breath.

“Ji-Jiminie? Are you okay? Wh-What happened?”

“Damn cutie… You sure are a strong one.”

He chuckles, standing up again. He comes to me, patting my head.

“It’s okay. You’re just not used to your new strength. After all, vampires are way stronger than humans.”

He chuckles as I nod, understanding where I found so much strength to push him away so much. He smiles and sits next to me on the bed again. He wraps his arms around me, smiling.

“I love you so much cutie...”

I giggle, gently playing with his hair.

“I love you too Jiminie.”

I press a gentle kiss to his forehead, feeling him snuggle to me. This simple gesture makes me smile as he closes his eyes. 

“You stay with me, hm?”

I smile and nod, hugging him.

“Yeah, I stay with you Jiminie...”

He smiles happily before leaning onto me again, closing his eyes as I quickly guess that he fell asleep.

 

_I promise you that I won’t ever go away, I stay with you..._


	18. Princess Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to love Namjoon~

My gaze lands on Namjoon almost as he reflex. He’s always been so nice to me and I can’t thank him enough for supporting me when everything happened with Jongdae the first time.

His eyes meet mine and he smiles at me, showing his cute dimples. I try and get off the bed.

“No, you shouldn’t get out of bed Darling...”

I completely ignore Jin’s comment and stand up, legs shaking. I take a step towards Namjoon and he has the reflex to catch my hands, offering me a support. I lean on him, smiling as he chuckles.

“Still a bit shaky aren’t you?”

I chuckle a bit, shrugging. 

“Feeling better than before?”

“Yeah… Already a lot better. At least I can move now.”

He smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

“But still, I think you should stay in bed. You’re probably still tired and probably a bit weak.”

I hit a bit on the shoulder, making him chuckle before yawning.

“See? Let’s get you to bed.”

I nod  and let him guide me towards the bed, laying down there. He makes me lay under the cover, tucking me in. I hear the others laugh and tease a bit Namjoon before he shoes them away, scolding them. Soon enough the door closes and he turns to me, chuckling when my eyes are almost closed. His hand comes onto my cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb.

“Sleep well Princess...”

I nod, smiling at him and leaning into the touch of his hand.

“Thanks Joonie...”

“My one and only princess.”

I drift to sleep with a smile under his affection. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It took me a whole week of staying calm to recover completely and get used to my new condition. But this time I’m fine and ready to learn how to hunt with Namjoon. He said to the boys that now with me being a vampire, they could  not feed on me because I needed my own blood to have enough strength. So they decided that we would go hunt. On humans for the weakest and on animals for the strongest.

I’m actually heading towards the city with Namjoon and for once, the night is calm.

“I still don’t understand why the weakest of us have to feed on humans… Aren’t they more dangerous than animals?”

“Yes, but animal blood won’t have enough nutriments to hold you, Jimin or Taehyung up.”

“I see...”

We soon arrive in a quite packed place of the city. It’s the street with all the restaurant and bars.

“But what if it turns out wrong?”

He chuckles, grabbing my face between his hands.

“Nothing could go wrong. You have, by yourself the strength of ten men.”

He kisses my forehead and smiles at me.

“And I trust you.”

I blush and nod,  thanking him for trusting me. He leads me a bit through the street, making sure that we look everywhere to see someone who could be a good prey. He soon stops me, pointing at a young man who seems to be getting out of a party.

”Are you sure? Will it be good enough?”

“Yeah, the alcohol doesn’t matter in term of nutriments.”

I nod, acknowledging what he said.  He started approaching the young man, still keeping me close to him. The young one turned to us with a slight smile. Even his smile shows how much he probably drank. 

“Heeey, looking good miss.”

His attention immediately comes to me as he walks a bit closer. His walking is a bit hesitant as it looks like he could fall anytime and reach out with his hand towards my hair. But his hand doesn’t even touch me as Namjoon slaps it away, putting his arm on my shoulder.

“Keep your hands off her.”

I blush slightly as he pulls me closer to him, making the other one smirk. 

“Aw… Maybe you could share a bit man...”

“Hum… Thanks but no thanks.”

I chuckle lightly, making Namjoon smile as the other one looks at me.

“But then why did you come to me?”

Namjoon smirks before looking around him as I do the same.  When we notice that there is no one around, we nod to each other.  In the next second Namjoon hits him in the head, knocking him out. We then start to carry him a bit further in the city’s alleyways. There are no one as Namjoon turns to me.

“Alright, eating time for you. “

I bite my lip, still unsure. But I know I have  to do it if I don’t want to starve.  I sigh and bite the boy’s neck, soon sipping the blood out of his body. Namjoon stops me once he thinks I drank enough and grabs my arm.

“Alright, now that you fed, we have to go back before someone see us.”

I nod, quickly following him as he keeps an arm around me.  We walk through the same street as we went back but this time there are more people outside. I get closer to Namjoon when I hear a few whistles on the side, not liking it at all.  He quickly gets the hint and wraps his arm around my waist.  He almost growls every time a man approaches us. We soon come back to the mansion and I smile, feeling the warmth of the house coming to me.

“It’s always better to be inside.”

He chuckles patting my head as another voice catches my attention.

“Yeah, seems like it’s quite cold outside.”

I turn around, smiling when I see Youngjae. 

“Youngjae!”

I chuckle immediately going to hug him. He laughs a bit, hugging me back and holding me tight. I snuggle to him before looking up.

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long, I just arrived.”

“Couldn’t you tell me you were coming? Like in a letter?”

“But I did send you a letter.”

“I didn’t receive any letter from you...”

He frowns, shaking his head.

“But I’m sure I sent you a letter.”

“I saw a letter, two days ago for you cutie.”

I turn to Jimin, frowning slightly.

“And where is it?”

“I put it on the small table in the hallway because I was sure you would see it.”

I shake my head,  shrugging.

“I didn’t see it.”

“Maybe because Namjoon, didn’t leave it where it was.”

“What do you mean?”

I frown at Hoseok before turning to Namjoon who looks away. 

“Did you take it Joonie?”

He shakes his head, looking away. I sigh and go to him.

“Joonie...”

He sighs, opening his jacket and hands me an envelope.

“Is it that one?”

I take the envelope looking at it. 

 

_For (Y/n)_

_From Youngjae_

 

I sigh and look at Namjoon with accusing eyes.

“ _Is it that one?_ Are you serious? How could you pretend not to know this letter was for me?”

“Well, I… I just...”

“He just can’t control his jealousy.”

“Hyung!”

Namjoon starts whining as he turns to Yoongi.

“You can’t be serious...”

“Well, you can’t act like a man and tell her the truth so I’m helping you.”

“This is not helping!”

I chuckle lightly when I see Namjoon blushing and shaking his head. He then turns to me, biting his lips.

“Why are you laughing? There is nothing funny.”

“Yes there is. You, blushing, is funny.”

He blushes even more, putting his hand in front of his face.

“Yah...”

I chuckle again, turning to Youngjae.

“How long will you be staying?”

“Well, I have to go. I arrived two hours ago when the boys told me you went hunting.” 

“Really? You already have to go?”

“Well, yeah. Yongguk and the others are waiting for me so I can’t really stay longer.”

“Aw...”

I go to him, taking him in hug as he chuckles, hugging me back. I snuggle a bit to him before he actually pulls away, smiling at me. 

“Okay, so I have to go. I will come back again next week, on Thursday so this time you know.”

I nod, smiling. He chuckles and pats my head before Jin accompany him to the door.  I turn again to Namjoon, laughing as a smile comes onto my lips. His eyes meet mines as I shake my head, sighing.

“What?”

“Nothing Joonie… I just… I didn’t expect that from you.”

He starts pouting, before shrugging. 

“I have the right of wanting to keep you with us.”

“Yes, but preventing me from seeing my friends is something else.”

I chuckle and he lowers his head, blushing again.

“You can’t blame him. He just wants his mate to stay with him.”

“Yah! Jungkook!”

The said maknae goes away almost running and laughing.  The others do the same and I turn to Namjoon with a gentle smile.

“What’s this mate thing?”

He then turns to me again, blushing.

“W-Well… You- You see… It’s… For humans… It’s like… some kind of… marriage?”

I blush, now understanding why he was so embarrassed by the others’ teasing. I bite my lip, taking a step closer to him.

“And… What if… I was… What if I was willing to be… your mate?”

He looks at me almost shocked which makes me smile a bit more.

“What did you say?”

I take a deep breath, going on my tip-toe to kiss his cheek. I feel my cheeks still being flushed when I pull back.

“I said I was willing to be your mate.”

He stares at me in disbelief which makes me less nervous and I giggle, shaking my head.

“Namjoon?”

I move my hand in front of his eyes but he doesn’t react.

“Joonie?”

He blinks and snaps back, slightly moving his head. I smile at him, lowering my hand. 

In the next seconds, my hands land on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine in passionate kiss. I jump slightly as he takes me off guard.  When I realise what happens, I slightly tense, shyness taking over me. He seems to feel it because he slowly starts moving his lips against mine, his hand gently moving in my back. My eyes flutter close as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to him and I move my hands in his hair, gently playing with the strands of hair. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss as a sigh escapes my lips.

“See? I told you this would happen!”

I jump when I hear Jungkook’s voice and pull back from the kiss almost as a reflex. Namjoon growls and turns to Jungkook.

“I swear that if I catch you...”

Jungkook laughs a bit nervously before running off into whatever other room of the mansion where Namjoon isn’t. I chuckle lightly before leaning my head against his chest. I smile when he holds me close, his hand gently brushing my hair. 

“So… You’re my mate? You’re mine?”

I giggle lightly and look up at him.

“Do you think so?”

He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

“That’s good then. Because I don’t like sharing.”

“Hey, don’t lock me in a room, okay? Because I will quickly change my mind if you try that.”

He smiles at me, before smirking slyly. 

“Don’t worry, the worst I would do is tie you up.”

I immediately flush when I understand what he means, along with that smirk of his and his hands going lower on my back.

“Yah! Namjoon!”

He laughs aloud before pulling back.

“Alright, alright. I keep this thoughts to myself.”

“You just… Don’t have these kind of thoughts.”

“Why? Wouldn’t you like it?”

I flush deep red and turn around, leaving him like that. He chuckles and soon follows me promising that he will stop with these kind of remarks. 

 

_He better stop or he won’t have anything at all..._


	19. Darling Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to love Jin~

I smile, slowly and quietly turning to Jin. He smiles tenderly and soon, the three maknaes are on the bed, trying to get my attention.

“Noona! Do you want to know what happened after you blacked out?”

“Yeah, a lot happened sweetie, you know?”

They keep blabbering for quite a long time, chasing Namjoon and Yoongi away in the process because of the noise. I giggle a bit as I notice that it doesn’t take long for Hoseok to give up, getting out of the room too.

But my giggles are cut as I yawn. I didn’t think I would be so tired.

“Are you tired cutie?”

I don’t have the time to answer Jimin that another voice does.

“Yes, she is. So get out of here and let her rest.”

I chuckle at Jin’s words.

“What if we don’t want to?”

Jin raises an eyebrow at a smiling Taehyung before coming to the two maknaes. The two youngest giggle nervously before whining when Jin grabs both of them by the back of their collar to carry them out.

Well… “carry” is a big word since he almost threw them outside. When he comes back, he just has to look at Jimin for the smaller to giggle nervously too.

“Okay, well… See you later cutie, I… I’ll get going.”

I chuckle as he rushes out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Aish… These kids…”

I smile, looking at Jin.

“They are older than me...”

“But you don’t act like a child.”

I giggle, shrugging.

“I’m just calm, that’s it.”

He smiles at me tenderly before coming to sit on the side of the bed. He passes a hand through my hair, gently patting my head.

“Do you need anything?”

I think for a bit, trying to fight the blush off my cheeks.

“Hum… I don’t think it might… not be as… nutritive as it was before but...”

I bite my lip, looking up at him.

“Do you think you could prepare me something sweet?”

He smiles and chuckles, nodding.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know… Anything sweet would do...”

“How about I make you some mochi?”

“But...”

I pout a bit, looking at Jin.

“That’s eating Jimin...”

He laughs at my sentence and shakes his head.

“Why did you call him like that again?”

“Well… his cute chubby cheeks makes me think of it...”

He chuckles, nodding.

“But are you sure you don’t want some?”

I bite my lip. He knows me well this smart guy…

“Please?”

He smiles, nodding as he stands up.

“I’ll come back when they’re ready.”

He makes me lay down, tucking me in.

“Try to get some sleep while I prepare them.”

I first shake my head but I start to feel sleepy as soon as the warmth of the covers envelops me. I snuggle under the cover, just hearing him chuckle.

“Alright, sleep tight darling.”

I feel him kissing my temp before I fall asleep.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I wake up a few hours later, slowly fluttering my eyes open. I soon get used to the light. There isn’t much light in the room as I notice that the night has fallen and when I sit up, I notice that the light in the room comes from candles being places there and there in the room. As I look around, I notice a small plate with the mochi on it and a glass of what seems to be apple juice. I smile gently, noticing a small paper on it. I grab it and take a look at it.

 

_Would you be in the mood for a little game darling?_

_If yes, then your next hint is on the flower bouquet on your_ _boudoir._

 

I look up at the boudoir and notice a huge flower bouquet, making me smile. I quickly drink the glass and grab a mochi before standing up. It’s only then that I notice that once again, someone changed me. I blush, trying not to imagine that it was Jin. I look at the dress and smile when I notice it flies a little when I move. I go to the bouquet and smile when I notice all my favorite flowers. I take them in my hand, smelling them a bit a smile, coming to my lips. I quickly bring them to the vase in my room, carefully placing them. I smile when I notice that someone already put some water inside.

He seems to have planned everything…

It’s only then that I notice the small note, attached to one of the roses. I carefully grab it trying not to prick myself on the thorns. I slowly open the note, smiling as I recognise Jungkook’s handwriting.

 

_Hyung asked me to get them for you, do you like them?_

_He told me to wait for you in our usual spot so I can give you the next hint._

 

I giggle, rolling my eyes as he seems to have convinced the others boys to play the game. I close the note, placing it on the boudoir before heading towards the door. I quietly look around, noticing that the entire mansion is in the same ambiance, with candles everywhere. I smile, liking the ambiance it sets in the corridors.

I start walking forward, heading towards the garden. I see a wool-cardigan hanging on the door. I giggle and quickly grab it, immediately wearing it. I smile and get out of the mansion, entering the garden. My eyes soon catch the pink flowers of the cherry tree and I directly go to them. I soon reach the trees but notices that no one is there.

I look up as a reflex and notice a small box attached to a branch, not to high. I smile and go on my tip-toes to grab it. I smile and pull on it, undoing the knot that was holding it. I smile, looking at the box and open it. There is a silver necklace inside which makes me smile. I shake my head. Then, on the other side of the box, I see another handwriting.

 

_Wear it. He said it’s for you. By the way, you went in the wrong direction if you want to find him._

_Just like that time when you got distracted as he was talking to you._

 

I chuckle as I recognise Yoongi’s way of talking. I shake my head, quickly remembering the time he is talking about. It’s the first time I woke up. Jin wanted to make me visit the mansion but I got distracted by Yoongi’s music.

Does this mean I have to go to the music room?

I sigh with a smile, before grabbing the necklace and putting it around my neck. Once it’s placed correctly, I turn around heading back to the mansion. Once I’m in, I place the box on a table, heading upstairs. I finally arrive close to the music room, slowly opening the door. It creaks the same as it does every time I open it. I take a quick peak inside, looking around. I smile and shake my head, looking around. I enter the room quietly and walk towards the piano. I notice a partition on the piano, one I hadn’t seen before. I take it and look at it, quickly. I turn one of the page around noticing Namjoon’s handwriting.

 

_Hyung asked me some help to write a song for you. You won’t be mad, will you?_

_He says he would love to dance with you while Yoongi played it._

 

I smile, shaking my head. How could I ever be mad at him for that? It’s so nice of him to think about me… And it’s so nice of the boys to help him. I smile, hesitating on leaving the partition here or taking it with me. I finally decide to keep it with me, just in case. I quickly get out of the room, heading towards the ball room.

When I arrive in front of it, I slowly open the door, wondering if he’ll be here or if there will be another note again. I smile and shake my head when I see nobody and enter the room. I look around, heading towards the small scene they have. As if on cue, I find another note, fixed on the microphone which makes me smile as I remember that Jin likes to sing.

I slowly open the note, seeing this time two different handwriting that I recognise as Jimin’s and Hoseok’s.

 

_Did you really think hyung would invite you dancing when he can’t even dance alone? That’s nice of him but he would spend the entire evening stepping on your feet…_

_**But he says he has a surprise in the living room, apparently it’s the last hint.** _ _**Go find him sunshine!** _

 

I giggle at Hoseok’s sentence but Jimin’s one makes me go ‘Aw...’. The poor guy, it’s not his fault if he can’t dance. I can’t dance either. I chuckle anyway and close the paper, putting aside on the battery and start heading out of the room, towards the living room.

It’s weird how I haven’t seen any of the guys yet… I’m sure they’re hiding not far away…

I smile as I finally reach the living-room, entering it. I look around, smiling when I remembered that it’s the first place that I’ve seen when I entered the mansion the first time. Once again there is no one around and I sigh with a smile. I look around and notice another box on the border of the window. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

I grab it, opening it to find a ring this time. A golden ring with a sapphire on it. My eyes widen at how beautiful the jewel is. I look on the other side of the box and this time, there is another note again. I smile when I recognise Taehyung’s handwriting.

 

_Do you like it? It’s beautiful right? He says a beautiful girl like you deserves a ring that is at least this beautiful. But don’t put it on yet. He just wants you to take it with you._

_Anyway, he is waiting for you in the first place where you met_ _**him** _ _._

 

I blush at the compliment and then realise something. I first met Jin in my room…

Did they make me do the entire way of the mansion just to let Jin go in my room and wait here? Seriously?

I sigh and shake my head. I get out of the living room, heading towards my room. Once I’m in front of the door, I take a deep breath, slowly opening the door.

There is no sound but I see him looking through the window. He then turns around with a gentle smile.

“I see you have agreed to play my game darling...”

I smile at him, blushing and closing the door behind me.

“Yes, it was really nice of you to do all of this. But how did you manage to-”

He puts a single finger against my lips in a shush motion. He then smiles when I shyly look at him, not saying anything more. He then looks at my hand, taking it in his.

“I see you have taken the box with you.”

I nod with a smile, showing it to him.

“Someone once told me it was rude to refuse something that is offered to me as a gift.”

He chuckles and nods, taking the box in his hand.

“It’s true. That someone is very wise.”

I chuckle as he now seems to get nervous.

“Alright… Hum… You see darling, I asked you to play this game with me because… I wanted to tell you something...”

I nod, gently smiling at him so he continues. He fiddles with his fingers nervously.

“Do you… Do you have an idea of… what I want to ask you with that ring?”

I blush and smile as he takes my hands in his.

“We might not know each other for a long time and… We might not have been together for long enough… But I want this ring to be a promise… A promise that you will stay with me… Forever.”

I gasp and put both of my hands against my mouth when he kneels down. He takes a deep breath and open the box.

“(Y/n)… Will you marry me?”

My heart starts racing in my chest as the smile on my face widens. I feel small tears in my eyes and nod, handing my hand to him. He smiles widely and puts the ring on my finger.

By the time he stands straight and takes me in his arms I’m full on crying. I’m so happy… Like really… I bury my face in his chest which makes him chuckle and he lifts me up, holding me by my waist. He then smiles and gently peck my lips before pulling back to hug me.

 

_Of course I will stay with you and marry you Jin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here was the very last chapter of this story~  
> I thank every one of you who read until there and I hope you liked it ^^  
> I will try to publish the beginning of my new story soon but It might be complicated with my exam ^^' (PS. It will be a Seventeen One this time~)
> 
> Anyway Thank you all~ I love you all~

**Author's Note:**

> For those who would be curious, I published the first chapter of my new story "My special husband" ^^


End file.
